DOG BOY AND CAT GIRL
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Kiba dan Tamaki, dua makhluk berbeda gender. Satu penyuka anjing, satu penyuka kucing. Akankah mereka mampu bersatu?
1. Chapter 1

My third fiction

Ini sedikit berbeda dengan fic-fic sebelumnya. Karena di sini main pairnya adalah my other fav pair yaitu Inuzuka Kiba dan Tamaki. Oh iya, karena author tidak tau nama marga Tamaki, jadi author ngarang aja di sini.

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **DOG BOY AND CAT GIRL**

Jumat 07.30

KRIINGGGGGGGGGG...

Bel tanda masuk sekolah berdering, seolah memaksa anak-anak SMA Konoha untuk segera mempersiapkan diri menyambut jam pelajaran pertama. Ada yang berlarian agar cepat mencapai kelas, ada yang berjalan santai, ada juga yang sudah memakai pakaian olahraga karena jam pertama mereka adalah Pendidikan Jasmani.

Tak berapa jauh dari keriuhan tersebut, tampak dua sepeda motor Ninja menderu dengan kecepatan tinggi, seolah berlomba bahkan dengan sang waktu. Ketika berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup setengah, kedua motor tersebut mengerem mendadak, membuat cipratan tanah plus debu dengan ban mereka. Membuat Izumo, sang penjaga gerbang sekolah, mencak-mencak.

"HEH! Dasar kalian! Nggak kapok-kapok ya telat terus! Mau dihukum apalagi kali ini ha?" bentak Izumo.

"Hehehe..maaf Pak Izumo, tapi kami nggak telat kok. Kan gerbangnya belum ditutup penuh." Jawab salah satu pengendara motor yang berrambut kuning acak-acakan dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya, sambil cengengesan meletakkan motornya di parkiran.

"Iya nih Pak.. Kalau gerbang sudah tertutup penuh dan kami masih di luar itu baru terlambat namanya." Sahut pemuda kedua sambil melepaskan helm "cakil"nya (mmm reader tahu helm cakil kan yah? XD). Rambut coklatnya yang sudah berantakan, dikibas-kibaskan biar semakin berantakan XD (kan ceritanya _messy hair means sexy_ ). Setelah itu, dia menunjukkan cengiran di wajahnya, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas hingga memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang memang lebih panjang dari kebanyakan orang. Tulang pipinya yang dihiasi tato segitiga merah terbalik ikut terangkat menyebabkan matanya menyipit (Menurut author, ini sangat sexeh).

"Hufttt.. Terserah kalian! Kalian boleh menang dengan ku, tapi tidak di gerbang kedua." Kata Izumo sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Jadi di SMA Konoha ini ada dua gerbang, gerbang pertama yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan lapangan upacara dan lapangan parkir sekolah. Gerbang ini dijaga oleh dua orang petugas keamanan yang digilir setiap minggu nya. Sedangkan gerbang kedua menghubungkan lapangan dengan gedung sekolah. Di sisi kanan gerbang ini ada kantor kecil untuk guru piket. Pintu gerbang kedua akan ditutup setelah bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi. Akses untuk membuka dan menutup pintu tersebut tentu saja ada di kantor guru piket. Guru piket adalah guru yang pada hari tersebut tidak memiliki jam mengajar dan dikhususkan untuk _stand by_ di kantor kecil tersebut. Tugasnya selain yang disebutkan di atas, antara lain juga berfungsi sebagai resepsionis atau menerima tamu sekolah.

Naruto dan Kiba (nama kedua pemuda motor tadi) saling berpandangan, kemudian memandang curiga ke arah Izumo.

"Jangan bilang..." sahut Naruto. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mendarat di pelipisnya.

"Anko-senseiiiiii" lanjut Kiba sambil berlari sekuat tenaga menuju gerbang kedua, diikuti Naruto.

"Oiii tunggu _dog boy_... gak setia kawan banget sih lu!" kejar Naruto tak kalah cepat. Sekali terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~~ eh maksudnya segera bangkit lagi.

"Oh ayolah sensei.. kami kan hanya terlambat beberapa detik." Rayu Kiba. Kakinya sudah mulai merasa pegal lantaran sudah lima menit berdiri sambil merayu, menatap memelas guru piket yang terkenal seksi tapi _killer_ ini.

Mitarashi Anko, nama guru itu, tidak bergeming.

"Nanti saya sampaikan salamnya deh ke Kakashi sensei." Imbuh Naruto sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ nya. Kiba yang di sebelahnya sampai merinding. Bukan, bukan karena jijik dengan _puppy eyes_ nya Naruto, karena sejujurnya itu sangat manis XD, tetapi karena-

"APA KAMU BILANG? DASAR RUBAH SIALAN! LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 10 KALI PLUS MEMBERSIHKAN TOILET 3 LANTAI SAMPAI SELESAI JAM PELAJARAN PERTAMA! KALAU ADA PENOLAKAN SAYA PASTIKAN KALIAN TINGGAL KELAS TAHUN INI" bentak Anko.

-Ya, karena itu

NaruKiba otomatis mengkeret. Kebetulan Anko adalah wali kelas XI-2, kelas mereka, dan guru yang juga terkenal dengan sebutan lain GURU ULAR ini tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Yah meskipun bisa dikatakan ancamannya itu termasuk ancaman yang keji. Masa cuma gegara terlambat mereka tidak naik kelas? Sebenarnya tidak akan begitu jika saja Anko tidak sedang PMS dan ucapan Naruto yang memperkeruh suasana. Bukan rahasia umum di sekolah tersebut kalau Anko menaruh hati pada guru bermasker itu, tetapi bukan rahasia umum juga kalau si doi (Kakashi-red) tidak pernah menanggapi perasaan Anko. Bhahahaha, sabar Anko, author juga pernah ngalamin kok XD.

Sambil mendesah lelah kedua pemuda itu mengangguk dan akan melangkahkan kaki sebelum...

"Sumimasen.. saya terlambat" suara seseorang tersebut langsung membuat kedua pemuda mendongakkan kepala.

"Ah...iya silakan masuk, Tomoyo Tamaki ya?" jawab Anko sambil membuka gerbang kedua-sedikit-

Hal ini tentu saja mengundang protes dua pemuda ganteng kesayangan author.

"Senseii, kenapa anak ini boleh masuk?" tanya Naruto

"Iya sensei, jangan pilih kasih dong" sambung Kiba melupakan ketakutannya akan amukan Anko.

Anko hanya menghela nafas kasar sambil mengusap wajah manisnya.

"huftttttttt.. Tamaki ini anak baru, baru masuk hari ini, wajar saja dia terlambat. Lagi pula tadi dia sudah menghubungi sekolah dan ijin terlambat karena nyasar nyari-nyari sekolah ini."

"Alah.. bisa saja dia sebenarnya alasan kan sensei, bisa saja sebenarnya dia kesiangan." Protes Kiba.

"Maaf tapi saya bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun siang seperti kalian berdua." Tamaki menyanggah dengan ketus. Iris _hazelnut_ nya memancarkan kemarahan yang dipendam. Baru juga masuk sekolah, sudah ada yang bikin perkara, minta ditimpuk ini orang.

"Hei! Siapa lu? Berani-berani nya ngomong gitu ke kita? Emang situ tau kita? Anak baru aja uda belagu!" balas Kiba nyolot.

Naruto hanya berusaha menenangkan Kiba. Dia tahu sahabat anjingnya ini kadang jadi lebih temperamen daripada dirinya.

"Sabar bro.. dia itu cewek."

"Lu belain dia Nar? Dasar nenek sihir rambut cokelat."

Naruto dan Anko _sweatdrop_.

"Elu juga rambut cokelat kali Kib."

"Sudah cukup! Naruto ! Kiba! Ancaman masih berlaku! Dan kalian membuang-buang waktu hukuman kalian!" tegas Anko.

NaruKiba pun menurut.

"Nah ayo Tomoyo-san, saya antar ke kelas Anda." Ucap Anko sambil mempersilahkan Tamaki masuk.

Sebelum memasuki gerbang, Tamaki menoleh ke arah Kiba dan bertemu pandang dengannya. Tatapan tajam keduanya seolah menyiratkan pengibaran bendera perang.

KRIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG

Bel tanda pergantian jam berdering. Jam pelajaran pertama akan berganti ke jam pelajaran kedua. Suasana koridor sekolah masih sepi. Tentu saja karena biasanya setiap mata pelajaran memiliki durasi 2 jam pelajaran berturut-turut agar lebih leluasa dalam proses belajar mengajar dan agar guru-guru tidak capek juga bolak balik tiap jam ganti kelas.

Dua orang pemuda tokoh cerita kita tadi berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju kelas XI-2. Pakaian keduanya basah dan kotor (tentu saja! Apa yang kau harapkan dari membersihkan toilet?). Keringat memenuhi wajah dan badan keduanya.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Sumimasen sensei, kami boleh masuk?" tanya Kiba.

Pertanyaannya tentu saja mengundang perhatian Kakashi, guru Matematika, dan teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Oh.. Inuzuka-san dan Namikaze-san. Membersihkan toilet seperti biasa? Baiklah, silakan masuk" jawab Kakashi.

Naruto dan Kiba langsung saja berlari menuju bangku paling belakang-bangku mereka berdua-tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mengejek teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hoi rubah, _dogboy,_ kelihatannya pagi kalian menyenangkan." Sindir gadis blonde pucat di bangku depan mereka, Ino namanya.

"Diem lu PIG!" sahut Naruto kesal.

"HAHAHAHA Selowww rubah! Kesel amat lu. Emang habis diapain sama cewek ular tu?" tanya Sakura, gadis berambut pink yang duduk di sebelah Ino.

Sebenarnya Sakura termasuk anak yang pintar, bahkan menduduki ranking ketiga di kelas. Tetapi karena sudah berteman lama dengan rub-eh Naruto dan Ino, jadi kadang keluar juga usilnya.

"Biasalah, disuruh mijitin badannya yang bohay itu.. makanya kita jadi basah." Sahut Kiba sambil melirik mesum ke arah kedua teman ceweknya.

"DASAR! KUMAT LAGI HENTAI LU DOGBOY!" sergah Ino.

"Ati-ati Kib, lu gak mau di amaterasu si Teme kan?" kali ini Naruto menengahi. Meski mengucapkan kata-kata itu, pandangan Naruto tidak pada tempatnya (?). Pandangannya lurus ke depan, ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang menuliskan jawaban soal Kakashi sensei di papan tulis. Gadis berrambut indigo panjang, kakinya yang langsing, meskipun tinggi badannya tidak seberapa (?). Sambil bayangin yang iya-iya, mulutnya bersenandung lirih

 _Kau bidadari turun dari surga, untuk bang Naru,, eeyaaaa_

"Lah lu gitu nggak takut di kaiten sama Neji-senpai Nar?" ucapan Kiba sukses membuat Naruto terjungkal.

"Kalian berdua! Mau sampai kapan membuat masalah? Apa hukuman terlambat masih kurang? Kalau begitu silakan kerjakan soal no 4 dan 5 di papan tulis." Bentak Kakashi. Yaiyalah, siapa yang nggak kesel coba. Uda terlambat, malah ngobrol sendiri – eh berdua- pula di kelas.

"Ha..hai sensei."

Naruto maju ke depan dengan cepat, berpapasan dengan Hinata yang selesai mengerjakan soal nomor 3. Pura-pura tidak sengaja (tapi sengaja) menyentuh tangan Hinata membuat Hinata merona. Ahhhh rasanya melambungg..nge _fly_...halus bener kulit himeku, begitu pikirnya. Tak peduli apa soal yang tertulis di depannya. Tangannya menuliskan jawaban yang sama sekali nggak nyambung dengan pertanyaan. Selesai menuliskannya, Naruto senyam senyum gaje.

"Sudah sensei."

Kakashi yang tetap serius dengan buku paket di depannya hanya berucap

"OK, next please Inuzuka-san."

"Haii sensei.." jawab Kiba lesu.

 _'Gila tuh si rubah, cepet bener jawabnya. Sejak kapan dia jadi pinter gitu_?' batinnya tanpa tahu bahwa jawaban Naruto sebenarnya asal-asalan dan tidak tepat.

Entah karena sudah _down_ dulu atau karena memang polos, Kiba malah bengong di depan papan tulis.

' _busettt itu angka apa cacing'_ gumamnya.

"Bagaimana Inuzuka?" tanya Kakashi mendongakkan kepala dari buku nya.

"Ma-maaf sensei, saya tidak bisa." Jawabnya jujur sambil menunduk.

Kakashi menghela nafas kasar.

"Haahhhh.. ya sudah, silakan kembali ke bangku mu. Tomoyo-san tolong selesaikan soal Inuzuka tadi."

"Hai sensei."

Kiba yang hendak melangkah ke bangkunya seketika mendongak, matanya beradu pandang dengan iris _hazelnut_ gadis itu. Bukan.. bukan itu yang Kiba perhatikan, tapi senyuman miring nan mengejek yang diberikan gadis itu untuknya.

' _sialan lu cewek, kalo aja hari ini belum cukup gue buat masalah, uda gue teriakin lu di muka jelek lu'_

Kiba mendengus dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Cewek yang tadi ya Kib?" tanya Naruto

"Iya.. apes banget sih gue hari ini. Tu cewek pake sekelas lagi sama kita. Dosa guee apaa Tuhannnn." Teriak Kiba tertahan.

"Dosa lu banyak _dogboy_ , jelas-jelas lu makhluk hentai yang suka bikin masalah." Sambung Sakura.

"Sialan lu jidat! Gue hentai kan cuma sekedar fantasi aja, emang kaya lu ama si pantat bebek apa?"

"Halah.. jangan kura-kura dalam perahu deh, gue tahu lu sama si rubah tiap malem minggu suka nongkrong di kafe X" balas Ino sengit.

Kafe X sebenarnya adalah sebuah bar tertutup di Konoha yang hanya diperbolehkan untuk orang-orang dewasa. Kafe ini sangat vulgar. Berbagai hal dan kegiatan yang berbau "sex" ada di sana. Biasanya untuk memasuki kafe tersebut, pelanggan harus menunjukkan KTP yang masih berlaku. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa usia mereka sudah memenuhi persyaratan.

"Hah? Tahu dari mana lu Ino?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Iye..tahu darimana lu? Jangan-jangan elu pas lagi di sana juga ya?" balas Kiba sengit.

"Kibaa.." Naruto noel-noel lengan Kiba

"Apaan sih lu Nar?"

"Lu lupa tiga minggu yang lalu pas kita pulang dari kafe itu kita ketemu sama si Pig? Wajarlah dia tahu" inget si Naruto.

"Oh.. iya ding hehehe." Kiba malah cengengesan

Ino dan Sakura pun _sweatdrop_.

Jumat 15.30

KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Bel tanda berakhirnya hari di sekolah berdering.

Siswa siwi tampak berlarian keluar dari kelas. Hanya beberapa yang tinggal di kelas berkumpul sambil merencanakan liburan _week-end_ mereka. SMA Konoha melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar di hari Senin hingga Jumat. Hari Sabtu dan Minggu adalah hari libur.

Sementara itu di kelas XI-2

Naruto berjalan menuju bangku depan, ke arah Hinata.

"Hi-na-ta.. pulang bareng yuukkk..sekalian jalan-jalan, mumpung malam Sabtu nih. Besok kan libur." rayunya manja. Tubuhnya ia condongkan ke atas meja Hinata, matanya lurus menatap mata _amethyst_ di hadapannya, memberikan tatapan dan senyuman paling _handsome_ – kata author.

Pfiiiiwwuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiittt

Terdengar suitan dari teman-teman se gengnya di bangku belakang, plus seringaian Sasuke dan senyum andalan Sai di pintu kelas. Mereka berdua di kelas XI-1 sengaja ke kelas XI-2 untuk menjemput gadis mereka (Sebenernya Sai dan Ino belum jadian sih, baru _flirting_ an gitu).

"Ma-maaf Na-naruto-kun, aku pu-pulang bareng..." sahut Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Neji-senpai? Bukannya hari ini dia jadi utusan sekolah ke SMA Suna ya? Kau nggak bisa mengelak lagi hime.." potong Naruto.

"e-ettoo.."

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku, kebetulan arah pulang kami sama" potong gadis di sebelah Hinata, gadis anak baru itu, Tamaki, sambil menarik tangan Hinata mejauh.

Naruto yang merasa dihalangi segera menarik tangan Hinata yang lain.

"Hei, memang lu siapa? Nantang gue lu dasar anak baru. Hinata-hime memangnya hime mau pulang naik apa?"

"Na-naik bu-bus."

"Hffttt... teganya lu anak baru, Hinata diajakin naik bus. Biar dia gue bonceng motor aja."sahut Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata, menjauhkannya dari Tamaki. Mumpung nggak ada Neji, batin Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun, Ta-tamaki o-orang baru di-di sini. Ka-kasihan kalau di-dia nyasar."

Kiba, kawan Naruto yang paling mengerti besarnya cinta Naruto (eeyaaa), besarnya keinginan Naruto (ihiirrr) dan beratnya perjuangan Naruto untuk mendapatkan Hinata (ciyehhhh), langsung beraksi.

Dengan cepat dia menggamit lengan Tamaki dan menariknya.

"Tenang aja Hinata, biar gue antar si anak baru ini pulang. Jaa teman-teman." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Naruto.

Di tempat parkir motor.

"Lepasin aku!" Teriak Tamaki sambil menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan Kiba.

"Nggak akan! Sampai gue pastiin lu nggak ganggu acara pulang bareng Naruto dan Hinata!" jawab Kiba _keukeuh_.

"Ck.. nggak perlu ditahan. Aku nggak akan ganggu mereka kok tenang saja. Lepasin! Aku ada kerja _part time_ dan gak mau telat." Ucap Tamaki sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Hooo.. kerja _part time_ dimana? Di kafe X ya?" ucap Kiba asal sambil meniak-turunkan alisnya, matanya mengilat menggoda.

Tanpa diduga, wajah Tamaki memerah.

' _ah..mungkin dia marah, gue keterlaluan ya nuduhnya?'_

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau aku kerja _part time_ di sana? Masalah buat kamu?" balas Tamaki dengan suara bergetar, menunduk, menghindari tatapan pemuda di depannya.

Kiba hanya ternganga! Tidak menyangka kalau tebakannya yang sangat asal-asalan (karena otak mesumnya) itu tepat. Saking kagetnya, cengkeraman tangannya pada lengan Tamaki mengendur. Seolah memanfaatkan kelengahan Kiba, Tamaki pun melepaskan diri dan berlari ke luar sekolah sambil menangis.

"He-hei.. anak baru.. arghh namanya siapa ya gue lupa...heii tunggu.." sambil berteriak Kiba mulai mengeluarkan motornya dari parkiran dan menyalakannya.

Suara mesin motor menderu-deru memekakkan telinga setiap orang yang dilewati (itulah kenapa ada yang melarang motor 2 tak beroperasi). Kiba memacu motornya kencang, matanya berusaha mencari-cari gadis berrambut cokelat dengan seragam sekolahnya. Namun, sial bagi Kiba, dicari kemanapun tidak juga dia temukan gadis itu.

"ARRGHHHH.. apa sih dosa gue! Sampai-sampai hari ini sial banget."

Akhirnya Kiba memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Biar author sebutkan satu persatu dosa kamu Kiba. Hobi download & nonton film bokep & anime ecchi; hobi "main" di kafe X walaupun belum terlalu "berbahaya"; berbohong ke Ma Tsume tiap malam minggu, bilangnya mau main ke rumah Naruto padahal...; nyogok Inspektur Ebisu (bawahan Ma Tsume di kepolisian Kota Konoha) dengan kumpulan video ecchi agar mau membawa dia dan Naruto ke kafe X.

Nah kurang apalagi coba? Gitu masih nanya apa dosa kamu? -,-"

 **TBC**

 **Bersambungnya nanggung banget yak hehehe. Sebenarnya sudah separuh jalan saya buat fic ini. Tapi kalau dijadikan satu takut kepanjangan.**

 **RnR ya..**

 **Terimakasih,**

 **NAI**


	2. Chapter 2

My third fiction

Ini sedikit berbeda dengan fic-fic sebelumnya. Karena di sini main pairnya adalah my other fav pair yaitu Inuzuka Kiba dan Tamaki. Oh iya, karena author tidak tau nama marga Tamaki, jadi author ngarang aja di sini.

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **DOG BOY AND CAT GIRL**

 _Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku meski kau tak cinta_

 _Beri se-_

Dengan malas Kiba mengangkat smartphone nya dari atas nakas dan menyentuh tombol hijau.

"Halo.."

" _Hoi dogboy, molor lu ye? Gimane rencana lu malam minggu ini?"_

"Sialan lu Nar, gangguin tidur gue aja. Seperti biasa lah. Lu gimana? Ada janji sama Hinata bukan?"

" _Huahhhhhh nggak jadi Kib, Hinata gak berani minta ijin keluar malem,lu tau sendiri pan si Neji siscomp itu uda balik ke Konoha"_

"Yaudah sih, ikut gue aja ke tempat biasa. Mumpung Ma lagi tugas luar kota, jadi lebih gampang ngrayu Ero-Ebisu."

" _settt...lu juga ero kalek Kib"_

"Berisik lu ah, uda gue mau tidur lagi. Ntar malem lu jemput gue jam 7 ya. Jangan telat lagi, keburu Ebisu-san kabur duluan kaya minggu lalu."

 _"Siap ndan"_

KLIK.

Dan Kiba pun hendak melanjutkan tidurnya ketika didengarnya pintu depan diketuk.

TOK..TOK...TOK...

Dengan malas Kiba bangkit dan menuju pintu depan. Segera dibukanya pintu depan tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kiba jii-chan.." suara anak kecil terdengar memekakkan telinga. Sang anak langsung menubruk Kiba dan memeluknya.

"O..oi.." Kiba yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya terdorong ke belakang dan hampir saja terjungkal jika ia tidak punya refleks yang bagus, yang didapatnya dari latihan bela diri sehari-harinya.

"Satoru, kau mengagetkanku saja." Kiba balas memeluk anak tersebut dan mengelus rambut ravennya yang halus.

"Oe otouto, bantu aku memasukkan barang titipan Ma. Itu aku letakkan di bagasi."ucap Inuzuka Hana, atau Uchiha Hana sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

Hana adalah kakak Kiba yang bekerja sebagai dokter hewan di klinik hewan yang dikelolanya sendiri di sebelah rumah suaminya, Uchiha Shisui, kakak sepupu sekaligus kakak angkat Sasuke.

"Apa ini Nee-san?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu! Bawa saja ke kamar Ma." Perintah Hana.

"Iyaa...iyaa.. galak amat sih"

"Hufttt...maaf Kiba. Nee-san memang sedang ada masalah."

"Masalah apa?"

"Asisten Nee-san di klinik mengundurkan diri seminggu yang lalu. Mendadak sekali dan sampai sekarang Nee-san belum menemukan penggantinya. Setidaknya kalau ada asisten kan shift sore sampai malam bisa dia _handle._ "

Kiba hanya manggut-manggut. Dia tahu benar klinik hewan kakaknya itu adalah klinik hewan satu-satunya di Kota Konoha. Walaupun Konoha kota yang tidak terlalu besar, tetapi sebagian besar penduduknya memiliki hewan peliharaan dan menjadi pelanggan tetap klinik kakaknya. Banyaknya pelanggan kadang membuat kakaknya dan asistennya kewalahan hingga terpaksa jadwal klinik dibagi dua. Pagi hingga sore untuk pengobatan, sore hingga malam untuk perawatan kecuali keadaan darurat.

"Kenapa nggak minta Shisui-nii cari di RS Uchiha saja kak?"

"Kebanyakan di sana kan dokter senior dan sudah sangat profesional. Mana mungkin mempekerjakan mereka kan?"

"Oh iya ya.."

"Ya sudahlah, aku mau membawa Satoru ke rumah kaa-chan (alias Mikoto, ibu angkat Shisui). Kau ada acara apa malam ini?"

"Bia-biasalah Nee san, maen ke rumah Naruto."

"Kamu ini, cari pacar lah. Jangan berdua Naruto melulu, mau kalian disangka maho?" canda Hana jahil.

"Hoekkkkkkkk.. Nee-san jangan mikir aneh-aneh deh. Aku masih normal."

 _'buktinya tiap malem minggu nyari mangsa cewek di kafe X'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Iya..iya.. ya udah aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa kunci pintu kalo pergi." Sahut Hana sambil menggendong Satoru.

"dadaaahh Kiba-jii chan."

"Dadahh Satoru .. jangan nakal."

Setelah mobil Hana menghilang dari pandangan, Kiba segera menutup pintu rumahnya, diliriknya jam dinding di ruang tengah menunjukkan pukul 18.00.

"Wah..mau tidur lagi tanggung, bengong aja deh sambil buka-buka "koleksi"" katanya sambil tertawa nista.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sabtu 21.00

Kafe X

Di sinilah duo pemuda nakal itu berada, suasana remang-remang menambah semangat keduanya. Lantunan musik keras membuat keduanya menghentakkan kaki sambil melangkah, mata jelalatan ke sana ke mari mencari mangsa yang cocok.

"Ebisu-kuun" terdengar teriakan manja seorang wanita dengan pakaian seksinya. Tidak usah dideskripsikan ya, yang jelas pakaian itu tampak seperti pakaian kurang bahan.

"Ah... Shizuka-chan, kau sudah lama menungguku?" jawab Ebisu santai sambil memeluk si wanita.

"Hei Kiba, Naruto, aku pergi dulu, hati-hati di jalan pulang nanti." Tambahnya sambil menoleh ke arah Kiba dan Naruto. Tangannya sudah mulai meraba-raba tubuh si wanita seksi.

"Beuh...sialan tu ero Ebisu. Enak banget dia uda dapet mangsa langsung pesan kamar. Jadi nggak sabar pengen cepet dewasa." Keluh Kiba.

"Bhuahahahahaha... kaya yang lu belum dewasa aja Kib." Balas Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ah elu Nar.. gaya banget sih, puas apa lu gitu-gitu doang?"

"Yaelah lu mau cari masalah Kib? Kalo mau sih silakan aja. Gue cari aman aja. Cuma sama istri gue ntar benerannya."

"Siapa? "

"Pengennya sih Hinata, tapi kalau nggak bisa yaaa ... Hinata aja deh" sahut Naruto dengan watadosnya.

"Maksa lu.. Punya nyali apa lu datengin rumah Hyuga?"

"Tenang aja.. Apa gunanya punya bokap walikota?"

"Sialan lu ah.."

"Eh Kiba, lihat deh!" Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya ke meja bar di ujung selatan .

Kiba pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto dan seketika ekspresi terkejut setengah mati menghiasi wajahnya. Dilihatnya gadis ber iris _hazelnut_ , rambut cokelat panjangnya diikat tinggi menyamping. Kaus putih polos lengan pendek dibalut rompi merah marun tanpa lengan plus celana jeans panjang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Tamaki.." gumamnya lirih.

"Itu si anak baru yang rese itu kan?"

"Iya.."

"Ngapain dia di sini?"

"Dia kerja _part time_ di sini"

"HAH?"

Kiba pun menceritakan kejadian Jumat sore kepada Naruto. Sebaka-baka nya Naruto, dia tetap menyadari ada perasaan menyesal yang tersirat saat Kiba menceritakan hal itu.

"Kita cari tahu aja yuk tentang dia. Parah banget, kalau sampai ada yang mengadu dia kerja di sini pada pihak sekolah bukannya dia bisa dikeluarkan ya?" tanya Naruto. Matanya tak lepas dari gerak gerik sang gadis. Begitupun dengan Kiba.

"Lu lupa rubah? Ebisu kan pernah bilang kalau kafe ini menjaga kerahasiaan siapapun yang ada di dalamnya, baik pelanggan maupun pekerjanya. Jadi begitu mereka keluar dari kafe ini, tidak ada yang akan menganggap mereka aneh-aneh."

"Oh iya.. kira-kira apa yang Tamaki lakukan di sini? Sepertinya bukan yang aneh-aneh juga sih. Lihat pakaian dia rapi begitu"

"Nah itu.. yuk lah kita kepoin. Siapa tahu dia termasuk pelayan "plus-plus" di sini. Gue mau deh nyobain, itung-itung malu-maluin dia seperti dia malu-maluin gue di sekolah" Jawab Kiba sambil mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya.

"Ah..gue kagak ikutan kalo itu Kib.. lu aja sana!" jawab Naruto sambil meninggalkan Kiba. "gue di meja biasa ya" tambahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kiba heran dengan kelakuan sobat kuningnya beberapa minggu ini. Semenjak Hinata merespon kode yang dikirimnya, Naruto mulai kurang tertarik dengan mangsa di kafe X ini. Kalau nonton sih masih.

' _aku mau sama Hinata aja nanti kalo udah nikah. Hehe'_ begitu jawabannya kalau ditanya tentang keanehannya. Kiba hanya tersenyum. Kekuatan cinta memang dahsyat ya.

"ARRGGHH kapan gue kaya lu, Sasuke sama Sai Nar!" teriak Kiba frustrasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tapi kegiatannya itu terhenti ketika seseorang lewat di depannya. Tamaki tentu saja. Diikutinya langkah gadis itu sambil mengendap-endap. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang Tamaki kerjakan di sini.

Tamaki berjalan ke arah toilet dengan cepat sambil mulutnya bersenandung kecil. Sesampainya di toilet secara tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kokoh menariknya dari depan dan menghempaskan tubuh Tamaki ke dinding toilet. Tamaki mengerang kesakitan.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya kasar, matanya menatap tajam wajah pelaku penarikan (?)

"Hei sayang... bermainlah denganku, sebentar saja hm... akan kubayar berapapun yang kau mau." ujar laki-laki kekar tersebut sambil tetap menahan kedua tangan Tamaki di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Maaf saya bukan _the X girls_ (istilah untuk pelayan wanita "plus" di kafe ini)."

"Aku tahu, yang aku tidak tahu, apa yang membuatmu menolakku hm?"

"Anda tahu peraturan di kafe ini kan?" Tamaki masih berusaha sopan meskipun hatinya sudah kebat kebit ingin tangannya mencongkel mata laki-laki pirang di depannya.

"Persetan dengan itu. Hanya kau wanita di sini yang belum ku cicipi, dan sepertinya kau akan membuatku ketagihan." Mata si laki-laki mulai jelalatan mengamati tubuh Tamaki.

Meski tidak berpakaian terbuka, pakaian Tamaki tergolong ketat sehingga menampakkan tonjolan yang sempurna di bagian-bagian tertentu dan itu tentu saja semakin membuat laki-laki di depannya ini penasaran.

"Kumohon Deidara-san, lepaskan aku, atau aku berteriak minta tolong" ancam Tamaki sambil menekan gemetar hebat tubuhnya. Deidara mulai menciumi leher Tamaki. Kedua kakinya menjepit kaki Tamaki sebagai antisipasi jika gadis itu memberikan serangan mendadak pada organ vitalnya.

"Berteriaklah sayang, memangnya siapa yang mendengar teriakanmu dengan seluruh hingar bingar di sini? Hm?" tangannya mulai mengarah ke dada sang gadis.

"Gue."

Tiba-tiba saja bersamaan dengan suara lantang itu, Tamaki merasa tubuhnya tidak lagi tertahan. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan..

BRAKKKKKK

Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depan kirinya. Deidara laki-laki brengsek itu, terhempas dengan kerasnya dan menabrak dinding. Seketika terdiam. Tamaki yang tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran, menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati seorang laki-laki, teman satu sekolahnya, musuhnya, berdiri sedikit berputar sebelum kaki kanannya kembali menyentuh tanah. Tamaki hanya mematung, saking terkejutnya tidak bisa berkata apapun. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikirannya.

"Hei, lu mau diam sampai kapan di situ?" tegur Kiba.

"Ah...i-iya, kau? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Hm.. bukan urusan lu." Jawab Kiba sambil melangkah mendekati tubuh Deidara. Ia berjongkok dan tampak memeriksa kondisi korban tendangan mautnya itu.

"A-apa dia mati?" tanya Tamaki ketakutan.

"Tidak, hanya pingsan. Lu nggak mau lapor ke bos lu?"

"Ah..iya." tamaki pun segera berlari melaporkan kejadian tersebut pada bosnya.

Kiba hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dia segera meninggalkan toilet dan merogoh HP di saku celananya, mengetik pesan teks kepada Naruto.

 **To : Naru si Rubah**

Lu dimana rubah? Ayo pulang!

Selang berapa detik, HP nya bergetar

 **From : Naru si Rubah**

Wah... tumben lu minta pulang cepet, kesambet lu?

 **To : Naru si Rubah**

Berisik lu! Gue tiba-tiba nggak mood.

 **From : Naru si Rubah**

Wow.. uda insap lu? Gue di meja ujung, deket meja bar

 **To : Naru si Rubah**

OK

Setelah mengetikkan balasan terakhir, Kiba segera mencari Naruto. Kejadian tadi cukup mengganggu pikirannya. Kiba akui dia memang mesum, tapi dia tidak pernah suka jika ada laki-laki yang menggunakan kekuatan atau kekuasaannya untuk memaksa wanita apalagi jika wanita itu sudah menolak. Kiba satu-satunya laki-laki di keluarganya. Ayahnya meninggal saat sedang bertugas di kepolisian negara, tertembak oleh salah seorang tersangka pembunuhan berantai yang sedang dikejarnya. Hidup dengan ibu dan kakaknya membuat Kiba merasa dialah yang harus melindungi mereka berdua. Kiba cukup protektif terhadap mereka berdua. Shisui saja butuh beberapa bulan untuk benar-benar menaklukkan hati Kiba.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I only own the story

.

.

.

 **DOG BOY AND CAT GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin 07.15**

Kericuhan terjadi di SMA Konoha. Penyebabnya adalah pengumuman dari pihak TU sekolah bahwa pagi ini seluruh guru akan mengadakan rapat untuk festival ulangtahun sekolah. Termasuk OSIS dan anggota-anggota intinya. Sementara siswa yang tidak tergabung dalam kepanitiaan festival harus menyiapkan diri untuk berbagai macam kegiatan partisipasi masing-masing kelas yang akan diadakan.

Kelas XI-2 termasuk salah satu yang akan mengikuti festival tentu saja, mengadakan rapat untuk menentukan kegiatan apa yang akan kelas mereka lakukan nanti. Juugo, wakil ketua kelas memimpin jalannya rapat. Tentu saja karena sang ketua, Shikamaru, menjadi sekretaris OSIS.

"Baiklah..jadi katanya dana yang dimiliki OSIS plus pihak sekolah tidak sebesar tahun lalu sehingga kegiatan yang diadakan pun tidak sebanyak tahun lalu. Gue mulai aja ya, Hinata, lu notulen ya, tolong catatkan di sini! " pinta Juugo pada Hinata yang duduk di bangku depan sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Yang wajib untuk tiap kelas adalah membuat _stand_ untuk bazaar. Terserah produk apa yang akan diniagakan di sini." lanjut Juugo.

"Dijuaall keleusss.. bahasa lu gaya amat Go." Potong Kiba nyengir. Juugo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah faham kelakuan biang onar di kelas bahkan di sekolah, duo NaruKiba.

"Terserah lu lah Kib. Jadi, ada usul apa barang/ benda yang akan kita jual?"

Sakura mengangkat tangan.

"Kalau makanan dan minuman sudah ada stand tersendiri atau gimana Go?" tanya Sakura

"Sepertinya kalau untuk stand makanan dan minuman OSIS sudah menyediakan."

"Tapi kan nggak akan cukup buat seluruh peserta Go, gimana kalo kita juga menyediakan stand makanan dan minuman kecil-kecil an aja, buat _back-up_ OSIS."usul Sakura.

"Lu kenapa gak tanya pacar lu aja sih Sak? Kira-kira OSIS mampu nggak menampung kebutuhan pangan satu sekolah? Kan pacar lu Ketua OSIS." celetuk Naruto.

"Ciyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.." kelas pun ribut.

"OK.. Tenang! Usul Naruto bener juga Sak, lu tanya dulu deh ke Sasuke, apa OSIS perlu _back-up_ untuk _stand_ makanan." Kata Juugo.

"Sip lah. Gue sms dulu aja." Jawab Sakura.

"Nah, yang lain ada lomba ikebana untuk 2 orang. Ino, lu pilih siapa partner lu!"

"OK, gue sama Matsuri aja deh, gimana Matsuri? " jawab Ino

"OK Ino!"

"Sip.. berikutnya dokter remaja. HAH? Apa ini? Aneh-aneh aja sih." Ujar Juugo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kayanya itu semacam dokter kecil yang pernah ada pas SD itu deh, Cuma karena kita SMA jadi disebutnya dokter remaja." Celetuk Sakura.

Kelas pun ribut kembali.

"Tenang! OK untuk dokter remaja ini pesertanya 3 orang, ini sih yang biologi terutama anatomi nya dapet nilai bagus, siapa bersedia?" tanya Juugo.

"Gue Go." – Sakura

"Aku." – Tamaki

Seisi kelas menoleh ke arahnya. Terutama sepasang iris kayu jati (pinjam istilahnya Azuramethyst-san) di ujung kelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tamaki bingung dengan pandangan teman-temannya.

"Hahahaha.. nggak apa Tamaki, kami kaget karena baru kali ini ada yang menawarkan diri untuk hal berbau hafalan biologi seperti ini selain Sakura." Jawab Juugo canggung.

"Dulu nenekku punya klinik hewan di Sora-ku. Aku sering membantunya, jadi sedikit-sedikit aku mengerti." jelas Tamaki sambil tersenyum.

"Oh..baiklah.. Nah, satu lagi siapa?"

Seluruh kelas terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani mengajukan diri.

"Hinata saja, dia kan pintar." Celetuk Ino.

"Ah..ja-jangan Ino, Bi-biologi ku kan le-lemah." Cicit Hinata. Semua mengangguk karena tahu Biologi adalah kelemahan Hinata, itu yang membuat Hinata selalu berada di peringkat 2 di kelas, di bawah Shikamaru.

"Tapi ada yang lebih lemah darimu Hinata, aku yang lemah bila tanpamu.." ujar Naruto sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Hinata tentu saja merona dan menundukkan kepala.

"uwoooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh.. gombaaal." Teriak teman-teman sekelas.

"Kiba! Lu aja peserta yang satunya!" tiba-tiba Juugo memutuskan.

Yang ditunjuk tentu saja bengong.

"HAH? Kok gue?"

"Kan kakak lu dokter hewan trus kakak ipar lu dokter." Jawab Juugo asal.

"HAHHHH?"

Kiba terus menolak tapi keputusan Juugo sudah tidak bisa ditawar.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai rapat kelas , tiba-tiba Shikamaru masuk ke kelas dengan langkah malas dan sambil menguap.

"Sudah selesai? Oh iya, ada titipan lagi dari hasil rapat OSIS tadi. Akan ada panggung persembahan di festival nanti. Tiap kelas diwajibkan menampilkan pertunjukan apapun. Menyanyi, _dance_ , drama, ngelawak, apapun lah. Tapi selain dari perwakilan kelas, boleh juga jika ada yang ingin menampilkan pertunjukan pribadi. Silakan daftarkan diri pada panitia OSIS terdekat." Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Dance ajaaaa." Tiba-tiba teriakan Karin menggema seantero kelas.

"Boleh.. silakan daftar biar sekalian dicatat sama Hinata." Jawab Juugo.

Karin maju ke arah meja Hinata.

"Tulisin Hinata, gue, Shion! Lu ikut kan?" teriaknya. Hinata spontan menutup telinga.

"Iyaaa"-Shion.

"Tamaki, lu ikut yak."

Tamaki hanya tersenyum mengangguk. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Memandang Tamaki tak percaya.

"Tenang aja Hinata, gue tahu kalau di sekolahnya yang lama Tamaki anggota klub Dance." Terang Karin. Hinata hanya mengangguk bengong.

"OK berarti semua sudah diputuskan ya. Untuk yang akan menyumbang pertunjukan sendiri bisa mendaftar secara pribadi ke gue." Shikamaru mengakhiri rapat kelas yang memakan waktu cukup lama ini.

.

.

.

 **Senin 15.30**

Kelas riuh seperti biasa saat jam sekolah sedah usai. Mungkin mereka lupa bahwa berakhirnya waktu sekolah bukan berarti berakhir waktu belajar. Ah sudahlah.

Di kelas XI-2 tersisa 8 orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Di bangku belakang ada Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Naruto serta Sasuke dan Sai, penghuni kelas sebelah. Di bangku depan masih ada Hinata dan Tamaki yang sedang berdiskusi.

"Jadi dobe, lu udah dapetin restu abang ipar lu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ahh jangan ingetin napa Teme? Gue males ah." Jawab Naruto.

"Hahahaha dasar rubah jagoan SMA Konoha ada juga yang ditakuti ya." Ejek Kiba.

"Lah, kalau dia bukan kakak Hinata-hime ma gue berani kali Kib." Elak Naruto.

"Yakin lu Nar? Kirain lu nggak berani karena dia jago bela diri." Celetuk Sakura.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"Iya, gue aja kalah di pertandingan sekolah tahun lalu. Kuat gilak Neji-senpai tu." Ujar Kiba.

Mereka semua tahu, Kiba yang notabene anak seorang Komisaris Polisi, pemegang ban hitam karate, dikalahkan oleh Neji di pertandingan bela diri sekolah tahun lalu. Yah.. jangan kaget lah. Semua warga Konoha tahu siapa itu Hyuuga. Klan yang masih memiliki hubungan dekat dengan kekaisaran Jepang, memegang teguh tradisionalitas serta tatakrama yang santun. Setiap anggota keluarganya dibekali dengan ilmu bela diri khas klan Hyuuga, bahkan dibekali katana. Meski Hinata yang terkenal lemah lembutpun, ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa tinju putri sulung Hyuga Hiashi itu mampu menghancurkan Tenseigan (?). Apa pula itu?

 _ **OK back to story**_

"Yuk ah pulang,, takut kesorean ini." Tiba-tiba Ino mengingatkan teman-temannya.

Mereka semua membereskan perlengkapan sekolah. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino dan Sai sudah melangkah meninggalkan kelas. Naruto menghampiri Hinata, menggandeng-menarik-nya keluar kelas sehingga Hinata hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Tamaki. Tersisa dua orang di kelas. Tamaki di bangku depan sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggris dari Anko-sensei. Jadwal kerja _part time_ nya memaksanya untuk bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang sedikit.

Kiba hanya menatap punggung Tamaki. Ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tidak betah terlalu lama duduk diam dan mengamati, Kiba pun mendekati Tamaki dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku Hinata. Tamaki mendongak, seketika mendengus.

"Ada apa Inuzuka?"

"Cih ! Galak! Mau duduk di sini aja gak boleh?"

"Huft.. terserah!"

Tiba-tiba Tamaki berhenti menulis. Tatapan matanya terhenti pada bukunya. Raut muka berubah sendu.

"Terimakasih." Gumamnya lirih.

"Hah? Untuk?" tanya Kiba.

"Di Kafe X kemarin."

"Oh.."

Keduanya sejenak terdiam, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke sana. Tapi aku bersyukur, kalau nggak ada kamu mungkin..." Tamaki menghentikan ucapannya.

Kiba bengong. Dia memang terbiasa menghadapi wanita, tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sudah lah, lagi pula kenapa lu kerja di tempat gituan sih?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" tiba-tiba saja kejudesan Tamaki kembali. Dengan cepat dibereskannya buku-bukunya, dimasukkan ke tas. Kakinya sudah hendak melangkah ketika lengannya ditahan oleh tangan Kiba.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi Inuzuka? Aku sudah berterimakasih, cukup kan? Lepaskan aku." ujar Tamaki memelas.

"Nggak! Gue nggak butuh ucapan terimakasih. Gue mau lu balas budi." Tegas Kiba

"A-apa?" Mata Tamaki membelalak.

"Sebagai ganti ucapan terimakasih, lu harus ikut gue sekarang." Ucap Kiba.

Tangannya menarik Tamaki berjalan keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana Inuzuka?" tanya Tamaki

Raut wajahnya berubah panik. Memang Kiba telah menolongnya dari Deidara brengsek di kafe kemarin, tapi bukan berarti Kiba tidak brengsek kan? Apalagi dengan adanya Kiba di kafe itu, itu artinya dia sama dengan pria brengsek lain di kafe itu kan? Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Tamaki, Kiba berujar :

"Tenang aja, gue gak bakal nerkam lu kok. Kecuali kalo lu nya mau sih." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Dasar hentai!" teriak Tamaki. Entah mengapa, pipinya terasa panas.

Tanpa sadar mereka telah tiba di parkiran motor. Kiba memakai helmnya, menaiki motor dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya. Sambil menepuk jok belakang, dia berkata :

"Naik!"

"A-apa? Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

"Uda ikut aja! Cepetan atau gue cium." Terpaksa Kiba mengeluarkan ancaman yang menurutnya akan ampuh itu. Dan benar saja, Tamaki langsung menaiki motor Kiba sambil menggerutu.

"Apaan sih? Lagipula aku nggak pakai helm. Kalo kena tilang polisi bagaimana?"

Nah ketahuan ya, Tamaki pakai helm agar tidak kena tilang. Padahal alasan dipakainya helm itu adalah untuk keselamatan pengendara motor sendiri. Inga' ting!

"Santai aja. Mana ada yang berani nilang anak kepala polisi."

Nah! Ini lagi! Memanfaatkan jabatan orang tua untuk hal yang salah! Jangan ditiru ya readers!

.

.

.

 **Flashback on**

 _Sabtu di luar kafe X pasca insiden yang dialami Tamaki._

" _Jadi apa yang lu dapet Nar?"_

" _Hah? Apanya?"_

 _Kiba memutar bola matanya bosan._

" _Tadi lu bilang mau cari info tentang Tamaki."_

" _Hahahahaha.. selowww Bro!"_

 _Naruto menghela nafas sejenak._

" _Tamaki bekerja di sana hanya sebagai pelayan biasa dan bersih-bersih. Dia bekerja untuk memenuhi biaya hidup dan sekolahnya. Tamaki tidak punya siapapun lagi. Dia meninggalkan Sora-ku setelah neneknya, kerabat satu-satunya, meninggal dunia. Dia pindah ke kota ini karena seseorang yang dia kenal. Utakata-san, pemilik kafe X, pernah berhutang budi pada neneknya. Sebab itu lah dia bisa bekerja di sana meski belum cukup umur dan Tamaki benar-benar dilindungi dan dijamin keselamatannya oleh Utakata-san sehingga bisa dikatakan ada aturan di kafe itu siapapun tidak boleh bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh Tamaki."_

 _Kiba mendecih,_

" _Apanya yang dijamin keselamatan? Kalau aku tidak ada tadi, Tamaki akan dilecehkan."_

" _Tapi ada yang jadi pertanyaan Utakata-san, upah Tamaki darinya bisa dibilang sangat besar. Bahkan lebih-lebih jika hanya untuk biaya hidup dan sekolahnya, tapi Tamaki seolah merasa kurang." Lanjut Naruto._

" _Kenapa bisa begitu? "_

 _Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu nya._

 **Flashback off**

 **(*)**

Sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan raya, Kiba kembali melanjutkan pikirannya

(*)

 **Flashback on**

 _Senin di toilet wanita lantai dua SMA Konoha selepas rapat kelas_

" _Jadi dulu nenek Tamaki dokter hewan?" tanya Hinata._

 _Tamaki mengangguk._

" _Dan aku juga ingin jadi dokter hewan seperti nenek, Hinata. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melanjutkan kuliah setelah lulus SMA nanti. Kau tahu kan kuliah kedokteran itu biayanya mahal?" jawab Tamaki sedih._

" _Tamaki kan bisa mencari beasiswa nanti. Aku bantu cari beasiswa deh."_

" _Hehehe.. Hinata baik ya. Tenang aja Hinata, hasil kerja part time ku kan lumayan besar. Aku menabungnya biar bisa kuliah kedokteran hewan nanti." Balas Tamaki tersenyum lebar._

 _Dan mereka melanjutkan obrolan tanpa menyadari sesosok pemuda berdiri di sisi luar dinding toilet, mendengarkan percakapan mereka._

 **Flashback off**

 **(*)**

Kiba menghela nafas.

' _mau sampai kapan lu bekerja di tempat itu Tamaki? Apa lu nggak tahu kepolosan lu memancing penasaran pria-pria hidung belang di kafe itu. Kemarin baru permulaan, gue yakin.'_ Ujar Kiba dalam hati.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Kiba segera memarkirkan motornya dan membuka helm nya. Tamaki mengamati bangunan di depannya. Matanya terbelalak membaca tulisan-tulisan besar di hadapannya.

 **PET CLINIC**

 **drh. UCHIHA HANA**

"Klinik hewan?" gumam Tamaki sambil membelalakkan mata.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Whoaa.. saya lagi seneng ini dan sedih ini. Seneng karena ff NaruHina oneshot saya kemarin dapet riviu banyak. Nggak nyangka hehe.. Arigatoo minna..**

 **Sedih karena ff tentang Kiba X Tamaki ternyata sedikit sekali huhuhu.. Padahal kan Kiba hot syekaleee, lebih dari Naruto malah #PLAKK**

 **Tiga hari ini Nai sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaan, jadi yang nunggu kelanjutan "ALWAYS DELIVERED" mohon bersabar ya.. huhuhuh..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DOG BOY AND CAT GIRL**

.

.

.

 **Sebelumnya**

 _Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Kiba segera memarkirkan motornya dan membuka helm nya. Tamaki mengamati bangunan di depannya. Matanya terbelalak membaca tulisan-tulisan besar di hadapannya._

 _ **PET CLINIC**_

 _ **drh. UCHIHA HANA**_

" _Klinik hewan?" gumam Tamaki sambil membelalakkan mata._

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Kiba sambil menarik tangan Tamaki.

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki, memasuki bangunan mungil nan rapi yang didominasi warna putih tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Klinik Hewan U-" Uchiha Hana menghentikan sapaannya begitu mengetahui siapa yang memasuki kliniknya.

"Ara- Kiba! Tumben kau kesini."

"Hm.. jadi nggak boleh aku ke sini Nee-san?"

"Iiee.. dasar kau ini, tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Ara- siapa itu?" tanya Hana saat melihat Tamaki di belakang Kiba.

"Konbanwa, watashi no namae wa Tomoyo Tamaki desu. Yoroshiku gozaimasu." Sapa Tamaki sambil berojigi.

"Uchiha Hana desu." Jawab Hana.

"Nee-san ini teman sekolah ku. Kau bilang butuh pengganti asistenmu yang mengundurkan diri kan?" kata Kiba.

"Hah?" Tamaki bengong.

"jadi Tamaki mau membantuku di sini?" teriak Hana senang.

"A-ano.."

"Iya.. dia mau bekerja di sini, tapi mulainya pulang sekolah saja." Potong Kiba.

"Yosh! Tidak masalah, justru memang itu yang aku butuhkan. Tamaki tinggal dimana?" lanjut Hana.

"Dia nyewa kontrakan dekat tempat kerjanya yang lama. Tapi bukankah lebih enak di sini saja Nee-san? Bagaimana kalau dia menempati kamar di belakang klinik yang biasa aku pakai dulu kalau aku menginap?" jawab Kiba.

"Wah.. boleh itu, malah enak siapa tahu ada pasien darurat, Tamaki bisa membantuku." Kata Hana manggut-manggut sambil mengelus-elus dagu nya.

Tamaki hanya bengong sebengong-bengongnya.

' _Ini hidup siapa? Yang mutusin siapa? Dasar absurd_ ' batinnya.

"Maaf tapi.."

"Tenang saja Tamaki-chan, kau tak perlu membayar biaya sewa kamar dan biaya hidup. Kalau perlu biaya sekolahmu juga kami tanggung. Bagaimana?" tiba-tiba saja Hana menghampiri Tamaki, menggenggam tangannya, memasang _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Kenapa Uchiha-san baik sekali?" gumamnya, sedikit merasa curiga.

"Hhhhhh... sebenarnya karena aku butuh asisten untuk klinikku ini. Dan tadi siang Kiba telepon mengatakan bahwa ada temannya yang mungkin cocok untuk pekerjaan ini. Temannya itu pernah membantu di klinik hewan neneknya. Jadi aku merasa mungkin kita sudah berjodoh." Terang Hana berapi-api.

Kiba dan Tamaki _sweatdrop_ mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Se-sebenarnya saya senang sekali kalau bisa membantu di sini, hanya saja..." Tamaki tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kepalanya menunduk, menahan keras agar air mata tidak menetes dari manik _hazelnut_ nya.

"Kalau soal Utakata-san, biar aku yang urus!" sergah Kiba cepat.

Tamaki dan Hana kaget. Mereka berdua membelalakkan mata bersamaan untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"Utakata? Dari mana kau tahu Utakata, Kiba?" Hana bertanya memincingkan matanya curiga kepada Kiba.

"Ah..ano..etto.. Ebisu-san suka menceritakannya padaku. Hahaha.. katanya dia adalah pengusaha di kota ini. Hehehe.." jawab Kiba sambil cengar-cengir dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

' _Aduh.. Baka! Aduh Tuhan..selamatkan aku.. semoga Nee-san percaya jawabanku_ ' doanya dalam hati.

Oh ayolah Kiba.. mana mungkin Hana bisa ditipu. Tsume selalu menceritakan masalah pekerjaan kepada putri sulungnya itu. Termasuk siapa itu Utakata, pemilik kafe dewasa yang harus selalu memberikan laporan rutin ke kepolisian sebagai antisipasi karena tempat seperti itu adalah tempat yang sangat bagus untuk peredaran obat terlarang.

Hana memincingkan matanya curiga.

"Etto.. Saya bekerja sambilan di kafe X karena Utakata-san mengetahui keadaan saya. Lalu.." belum sempat menyelesaikan ceritanya, Hana sudah memotong.

"Oh.. kau gadis yang pindahan dari Sora-ku?" tanya Hana. Tamaki mengangguk.

"Aku pernah mendengar Utakata bercerita dengan Ma, saat aku mengantar barang titipan Ma ke kantornya. Kalau begitu, biar nanti aku minta tolong Ma mengatakannya pada Utakata. Oh iya Tamaki, kalau kau mau bekerja di sini, aku akan carikan beasiswa dari perusahaan mertuaku untuk kuliahmu nanti. Syukur-syukur kalau kau mau melanjutkan ke kedokteran hewan. Setelah lulus nanti kita bisa jalankan klinik ini bersama. Hehehehe.. itu kalau kau setuju." Ucap Hana sambil tertawa.

Tamaki membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya apa yang saat ini terjadi. Rasanya seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Terharu sehingga tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya. Tersenyum.

"Arigato...arigato.. Uchiha-san." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ara-jangan menangis. Oh ya, kau panggil aku Hana saja ya. Kalau kau panggil Uchiha rasa-rasanya seperti kau memanggil suamiku."

Tamaki mengangguk. Kiba tersenyum mengamati interaksi kedua wanita di hadapannya. Entah mengapa perasaannya menghangat. Kiba bangga pada kakaknya. Inuzuka, meski dikenal keras kepala dan blak-blak an, tetapi hati mereka penuh loyalitas dan rasa kasih sayang yang tinggi. Kiba tersenyum...

Senyum...

Senyum...

"Hoi Kiba! Urusan kita belum selesai! Aku ingin tahu darimana kau mengenal Utakata."

Dan seketika pudarlah senyuman manis si master anjing kita.

.

.

.

Seminggu semenjak hari itu, Tamaki resmi bekerja sambilan di klinik Uchiha. Setiap pulang sekolah langsung menuju klinik, berganti baju dan mulai membantu pekerjaan Hana. Selepas tutup klinik, Tamaki menyempatkan diri untuk belajar atau mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Selama bekerja sambilan, Tamaki juga belajar, seluk beluk tentang anatomi dan kesehatan hewan. Sudah menjadi cita-citanya sejak kecil menjadi penerus neneknya. Tamaki tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Tuhan yang diberikan melalui keluarga Uchiha ini kepadanya. Hari Sabtu klinik buka hingga jam 11 siang, Tamaki memanfaatkan waktu libur ini untuk membantu di klinik. Sisanya dia gunakan untuk jalan-jalan, kadang sendirian, kadang Hana mengajaknya berlibur, kadang bersama teman-temannya.

Sedangkan di sekolah, Tamaki lebih terlihat ceria dan energik dibandingkan saat pertama masuk sekolah. Meski jutek nya tetap saja tidak hilang. Oh ya, jangan disangka sejak berkerja dengan Hana hubungannya dengan Kiba baik-baik saja. Justru mereka lebih sering adu mulut bahkan Tamaki menjadi lebih berani menantang Kiba. Setiap hari kelas selalu ribut oleh mereka berdua. Tampaknya peran Naruto digantikan oleh Tamaki. Naruto sendiri lebih suka melihat adegan mereka saat berdebat tidak jelas. Seperti saat ini ketika Kiba dengan sengaja menyenggol tangan Tamaki saat melewati bangkunya.

"Heh! Kau cari masalah denganku dogboy?" tantang Tamaki.

"Sialan lu kucing! Bukannya lu yang nyodor-nyodorin tangan lu biar kena gue? Segitu pengennya ya disentuh gue?" balas Kiba.

"APA?"

Dan berlanjutlah adu mulut di antara mereka berdua. Teman-teman sekelas sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Sebenarnya ada rutinitas lain yang berbeda semenjak itu. Setiap malam Minggu, Kiba sudah tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi kafe X. Bukan.. bukan karena sudah ketahuan Hana, tetapi entah mengapa Kiba selalu saja memacu motornya ke kediaman kakaknya. Alasan yang dibuatnya? Pengen main dengan Satoru. Ma Tsume menanggapi ini dengan biasa, terkadang dia menitipkan sesuatu untuk cucu, putri maupun menantunya lewat Kiba. Hana tentu saja senang, karena ada yang mengajak Satoru membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk mengkreasikan karya dapurnya. Hanya mata dan feeling Uchiha Shisui yang menangkap ada sesuatu di balik kebiasaan baru Kiba. Tentu saja Shisui hanya menyimpannya di hati, sambil sesekali menyeringai ketika melihat Kiba secara 'kebetulan' berpapasan dengan Tamaki.

.

.

.

 **Jumat 15.30**

KRIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG

Bel tanda selesai jam sekolah berdering. Siswa-siswa mulai berebut berhamburan keluar kelas. Padahal sudah SMA, kelakuan seperti anak SD.

"Hinata, Sabtu malam aku jadi main ke rumahmu ya? Hehehe penasaran rumah Hinata seperti apa." Ucap Tamaki.

"Ha-hai Tamaki, aku tunggu ya."

"kita berdua ikut donk... Girl's timeeeee." Seru Ino sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Hai.. nanti aku siapkan makanan ringan yang banyak." Jawab Hinata.

"Hime.. kalau kita cowok-cowoknya diundang juga nggak?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Ah.. modus lu rubah." Seru Sakura.

"Yah..nggak apa-apa kan Sakura, habis kalau aku sendirian ke sana, rasanya seperti mengantar nyawa ke katana Neji-senpai." Bujuk Naruto.

Teman-temannya tentu saja tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tapi kalo cowoknya Cuma lu pasti Neji-senpai curiga lah dobe." Sahut Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di samping Sakura.

"Aku ada ide, gimana kalau kita bertujuh semua ke rumah Hinata?" kata Kiba.

"Modus lu Kib." Sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Yang lain hanya menatap Sasuke bingung. Bukannya yang modus itu si Naruto ya?

Oh..oh jangan salahkan feeling tajam seorang Uchiha. Sementara Kiba ikut menatap Sasuke bingung. OK Kiba memang seperti Naruto dulu saat sebelum menyadari perasaan Hinata padanya dan sebaliknya. BAKA atau mungkin tidak peka. Bahkan tentang perasaannya sendiri pun dia tidak menyadarinya.

Selesai mengobrol tentang rencana mereka Sabtu malam. Masing-masing dari mereka pun pulang. Sakura, Sasuke, Sai dan Ino melangkah menuju parkiran mobil, nebeng mobil Sasuke. Sementara Naruto, Hinata, Kiba dan Tamaki melangkah menuju parkiran motor. Sesampainya di parkiran motor, Tamaki melambaikan tangannya pada ketiga temannya. Dia akan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan bus seperti biasa. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Kiba menarik tangannya.

"Lu bonceng gue aja." Kata Kiba sambil menarik Tamaki.

"Hah? Nggak lah, aku naik bus aja."

"Uda jangan nolak, sekalian gue ada titipan dari Ma buat Satoru."

"Hufttt.. baiklah."

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Tamaki merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, pipinya memanas. Tamaki bukan orang bodoh, dia tahu apa yang sedang dia alami saat ini. Namun, perasaannya ia simpan dalam hati. Entah sejak kapan, hatinya selalu menghangat jika bertemu dengan pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya, pemuda yang selalu ribut dengannya. Meski terkadang ucapannya menusuk hati, tapi Tamaki yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Inuzuka hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Tamaki tersenyum sendiri. Ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya (jujur author agak bingung dengan istilah ini karena author tidak pernah merasakannya ketika jatuh cinta dulu. Tapi ikut-ikutan aja sih XD). Ahhhh jatuh cinta memang rupa rupa rasanya.

Kiba yang mengamati Tamaki tersenyum dari kaca spionnya (yang sepertinya sengaja dipasang sedemikian rupa), tiba-tiba merasakan panas menjalari pipinya. Buru-buru ia memalingkan muka, memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Entah mengapa jantungnya seperti dipacu. Padahal dia tidak sedang mengebut.

Setelah sampai di klinik, Tamaki segera turun dari motor. Dengan berojigi dia berucap

"Arigato, dogboy."

"Heh...sama-sama kucing! Oh iya, Sabtu malam gue jemput ya."

"HAH?" Tamaki kaget, pipinya kembali memanas.

"Mau ke rumah Hinata kan? Emang lu uda tahu rumahnya?"

Tamaki menggeleng.

"Nah makanya, kita berangkat barengan aja. Nanti gue traktir makan malam sebelum kita ke rumah Hinata. OK gue pulang dulu." Kiba memacu motornya dengan cepat.

Tamaki membalikkan badannya sebelum teringat sesuatu.

"Bukannya dia bilang ada titipan dari Tsume-san untuk Satoru-chan ya?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Nah bagaimana ya rencana Kiba dan teman-teman untuk bermain di rumah Hinata? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa..**

 **Oh iya, untuk penggemar KibaTama (ada nggak ya? Kok author nggak yakin huhuhuhu), ada story bagus tentang mereka, coba saja cari di ffn author** _ **captindonavin**_ **dan** _ **omegafire17**_ **.**

 **Ceritanya ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris. Oh ya, sebagian besar cerita mereka untuk 18 tahun ke atas ya.**

 **FYI : Author sudah 20 tahun ke atas (nggak ada yang nanya XD).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yoo Nai balik lagi dengan cerita ini. Maaf kalau lama update, lagi pengen nyelesaiin Tenshi No Miko hehe.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

.

.

.

 **DOG BOY AND CAT GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu malam**

Kediaman Uchiha Shisui & Hana

Suasana tenang menghiasi kegiatan makan malam keluarga. Shisui, Hana dan Satoru duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati masakan sup misoshiro masakan sang istri.

Tamaki melihat dari balik pintu ruang tengah, tersenyum menyaksikan kehangatan keluarga yang ditumpanginya.

"Wah Tamaki, kenapa hanya berdiri saja? Ayo bergabunglah!" sapa Shisui.

Hana dan Satoru mendongakkan kepala.

"Ayo Tamaki-nee supnya enak lhoo." Cerocos Satoru.

"Gomen, tapi saya tidak akan bergabung makan malam dengan kalian. Sudah ada janji dengan teman-teman di rumah Hinata." Jawab Tamaki sambil menghampiri Satoru.

"Lho, memangnya di rumah Hinata ada acara makan bersama?" tanya Hana.

"Tidak Hana-nee, hanya kumpul-kumpul saja dengan teman-teman."

"Pasti sampai malam kan? Makan lah dulu, daripada kau kelaparan nanti di rumah Hinata." Bujuk Hana.

"Ano.. "

"Sudahlah Hime, mungkin Tamaki akan pergi dinner dulu dengan kekasihnya sebelum ke rumah Hinata." Potong Shisui.

Mata elangnya menatap istrinya lembut sebelum akhirnya menatap menggoda Tamaki.

Tamaki tentu saja merona. Mulutnya hendak menyanggah sebelum

"Ara- Tamaki, kau punya kekasih? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita? Wahh pantas saja dandananmu malam ini cantik sekali." Puji Hana sambil menatap Tamaki dari atas ke bawah.

Tamaki bingung. Apa bedanya malam ini dengan penampilannya yang biasa? Kalau boleh disebutkan, dia hanya memakai _blouse korean style_ tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu dengan hiasan renda putih di kerahnya. Tali pita kecil menggantung di tengah-tengahnya. Bagian bawahnya dia mengenakan celana jins selutut berwarna sedikit lebih gelap dari atasannya. Kakinya tertutup sepatu _flat_ sewarna dengan celananya. Rambut cokelatnya diikat tinggi hingga mengekspos leher putihnya. Menyisakan sepasang untaian di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam tersampir di bahunya.

OK sebenarnya ini memang tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Meski pakaian yang dikenakan tidak anggun tapi terlihat sekali penampilannya lebih feminim dibanding penampilan sehari-harinya. Bahkan bibirnya yang tidak pernah diolesi apapun, malam ini ia oles dengan lipgloss _peach._ Sepertinya Tamaki sendiri tidak sadar, jika dirinya ingin sekali tampil spesial malam ini.

"Holaaaa.. permisyihhhh." Tiba-tiba suara keras mengintrupsi narasi author.

Tentu saja setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh. Satoru yang pertama berreaksi.

"Huwaaa.. Kiba jii-chan.." teriaknya sambil menghambur ke pelukan Kiba.

"Wah..jagoan jii-chan, sudah selesai makan? Wahh cepat besar ya, biar jadi jagoan seperti jii-chan."

"YOSH! Jii-chan ayo main lego lagi."

"Aduh.. maaf Satoru, tapi malam ini jii-chan tidak bisa menemani Satoru. Besok saja kita main seharian, OK?"

"Kenapa?" sahut Satoru memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Jii-chan ada janji dengan teman-teman jii-chan. Satoru nggak lupa kan kalau janji itu harus ditepati?"

"Baiklaahh.. tapi jii-chan harus menepati janji jii-chan besok ya."

"OK Siap komandan!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersenyum mendengarkan percakapan keduanya. Bahkan sedikit menahan tawa karena tahu, Kiba berusaha mati-matian agar kebiasaan berkata jeleknya tidak keluar ketika dia berbicara dengan Satoru. Kiba mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tamaki.

"Ayo Tamaki, kita- wahhhhh..." ucapannya terputus, berganti dengan kekaguman begitu pandangannya terhenti pada Tamaki. Mulutnya menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Tamaki yang dipandang seperti itu merasa risih.

"Ehem..." suara Hana terdengar mengintrupsi. Kiba menoleh ke arah kakaknya dan mendapati pemandangan Shisui yang memasang muka lucu berusahan menahan tawa.

"Jadi.. kekasihmu itu Kiba ya Tamaki?" tanya Hana menggoda.

"BUKAANN!" KibaTama berteriak kompak.

"Wah.. kompak sekali, yakin nih kalian bukan pasangan kekasih?" tambah Shisui jahil.

"Ahh..sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat." Kata Kiba.

Tangannya menarik Tamaki keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan, jangan macam-macam dengan Tamaki atau kubunuh kau Kiba no hentai!" teriak Hana.

Shisui langsung mendelik tajam kepada Hana. Upz..sepertinya Hana lupa ada Satoru di sana.

.

.

.

Langit malam Konoha tampak cerah dengan taburan bintang-bintang yang menghiasinya. Jalanan ramai dengan berbagai macam jenis manusia, tua, muda, laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Terlebih remaja dan remaji (?) yang sedang menikmati keromantisan di malam ini. Deretan toko yang menjual berbagai macam barang juga ikut meramaikan malam ini. Lampu kota yang berwarna warni menambah ceria.

Sepasang muda-mudi tengah berjalan di keramaian trotoar jalan. Keduanya berjalan santai sambil bercengkarama seolah menikmati waktu yang diberikan Tuhan untuk mereka.

"Nee.. dogboy, kenapa kita jalan kaki?"

"Hem.. entahlah. Sepertinya gue bosan naik motor mulu. Kalo jalan kan kita bisa menikmati pemandangan sekitar dengan santai."

"Huum.. lebih menyenangkan jalan seperti ini. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak jalan kaki."

"Lagi pula kedai tempat kita akan makan nanti tidak ada tempat untuk parkir motornya."

Setelah 20 menit berjalan, Kiba menggandeng Tamaki menariknya ke tepi jalan. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Yakiniku-Q?" ucap Tamaki pelan.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang ternyata merupakan tempat terakhir yang tersisa, keduanya segera mendudukkan diri (?).

"Selamat datang! Silakan memesan menunya." Seorang pelayan menyodorkan buku menu ke arah mereka.

"Pesan yang porsi jumbo saja 2 ya kak." Jawab Kiba tanpa membuka buku menu.

"Baiklah, lalu untuk minumannya Anda ingin memesan apa?"

Kiba menoleh ke arah Tamaki, seolah bertanya ' _mau minum apa?'_

"Jus jeruk saja." Jawab Tamaki sambil tersenyum.

"Kalo begitu sama,. Jus jeruk 2 kak."

"Baiklah.. silakan ditunggu . pesanan diantar maksimal 15 menit lagi ya. Terimakasih."

Setelah pelayan pergi, Tamaki mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan di kedai itu. Kedai ini tidak mewah, tetapi suasana yang dtunjukkan benar-benar romantis dan rileks. Saat menyadari bahwa sebagian besar pengunjung kedai itu adalah pasangan kekasih, Tamaki segera menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona di pipi nya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia jadi seperti Hinata.

"Wahhh... akhirnya kesampaian juga gue makan di sini." Ujar Kiba.

Tamaki mendongak.

"Memangnya kau belum pernah kemari?"

"Belum. Hahhh habisnya tiap malam libur Sasuke dan Sai kan pacaran terus. Gue cuma berdua Naruto. Kalau ke sini bareng Naruto bisa-bisa disangka maho. Kan sialan." Cerocos Kiba.

Tamaki hanya terkikik geli melihat tampang Kiba yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bukannya emang iya ya? Trus sekarang Naruto sudah sama Hinata, kau jadi kesepian?" godanya.

"Sialan lu kucing! Kalau gue maho, lu nggak akan ketemu gue di kafe X."

Tamaki langsung terdiam. Ingatannya kembali ke masa-masa kelam saat masih bekerja di kafe X. Walaupun upah yang diterima besar, Tamaki selalu merasa tidak aman, merasa diawasi oleh pria-pria hidung belang. Apalagi sejak kejadian Deidara. Tamaki bergidik.

"Hei.. kenapa tiba-tiba diam? Sory deh kalo gue salah ngomong." Kiba merasa bersalah mengungkit-ungkit hal tersebut.

Tamaki masih menunduk. Kiba menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, menyentuh dagu Tamaki dan menariknya, membuat Tamaki kembali memandangnya.

Sejenak keduanya terdiam. Terbuai dengan keadaan. Kedua pasang mata berwarna senada saling tenggelam dalam pesona masing-masing.

"Ehem.. Permisi.. pesanannya sudah siap."

Kiba dan Tamaki terlonjak kaget. Kiba melepaskan tangannya dari Tamaki dan menoleh ke arah pelayan.

"Ah. Hai.. terimakasih kak."

"Sama-sama, selamat menikmati hidangan kami. "

Lalu keduanya menikmati makan malam dalam keheningan, saling mengalihkan pandangan. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Berusaha menenangkan degup jantung yang bertalu-talu. Hangat menjalari hati dan bahkan seluruh tubuh.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan dengan tenang selesai, Kiba dan Tamaki melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Hinata.

"Nee dogboy.. rumah Hinata masih jauh?" tanya Tamaki sambil sesekali memijit-mijit lututnya.

"Sepuluh menitan lagi lah mungkin. Kenapa? Lu capek? Mau gue gendong?" jawab Kiba dengan nada menggoda.

Tamaki langsung melepas sebelah sepatunya dan melemparkannya ke kepala Kiba.

"Ittaiii... apa-apaan sih lu?" sergah Kiba.

Tangan kirinya mengambil sepatu Tamaki sementara tangan kanannya memegang dahinya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

"BAKA! Mana sepatuku?"

"Kheh.. uda lu lempar ke gue pan sepatu lu? Nggak akan gue balikin." Balas Kiba sambil menyeringai.

Dengan gerakan lambat, dia masukkan sepatu Tamaki ke dalam saku celana _camo_ nya. Tamaki berjalan cepat ke arahnya, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kembali sepatunya.

"Kembalikan Baka!"

"Ambil sendiri." Ejek Kiba.

Tamaki berusaha menggapai saku celana Kiba sementara Kiba terus menghindar sambil tetap melangkahkan kaki nya. Perjalanan kedua remaja tersebut diwarnai dengan ejekan, teriakan dan berbagai gerakan yang sulit dideskripsikan (bayangkan sendiri, bagaimana usaha Tamaki merebut sepatunya XD).

.

.

.

 **Rumah Hinata**

Malam hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, rumah utama mansion Hyuga yang biasanya sepi dan tenang menjadi ramai. Sebuah mobil sport mewah dan satu motor Ninja terparkir dengan rapi di tempat parkir khusus tamu.

Hinata dan teman-temannya berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah utama. Mereka bercanda tawa, bercakap-cakap bahkan bermain kartu. Bungkus makanan berserakan di hampir setiap sudut ruangan. Hinata tersenyum, malam ini benar-benar terasa menyenangkan. Teman-temannya berkumpul riang gembira tanpa khawatir ada yang menegur. Hiashi sedang berada di luar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Neji pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya, Tenten. Hanabi menginap di rumah Moegi.

"Ne, Kiba, tumben lu ikut kumpul? Biasanya kan lu dan Naruto ke kaf..mmpph..."

Ucapan Ino terpotong saat Kiba dan Naruto secara bersamaan membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan. OK, tidak tepat bersamaan. Tangan Kiba menindih tangan Naruto yang telah lebih dulu menutup mulut Ino.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang kaget ataupun penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapan Ino. Yah.. kecuali Hinata tentu saja. Gadis ayu itu mengerutkan dahinya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

' _aihhh.. imutnyaaa'_ batin Naruto.

"Ke-napa m-mulut Ino di-tutup ? Me-memangnya biasanya Naruto-kun dan Ki-Kiba-kun ke-mana?"

"Ah..etto..biasanya kami berdua nongkrong di cafe Ichiraku Hinata. Kau tau kan, kafe yang ramennya tidak ada tandingannya." Jawab Naruto gugup.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu percaya dengan yang diucapkan Naruto, tetapi melihat teman-teman yang lainnya tertawa, dia mengurungkan niat untuk mengorek lebih lanjut.

"Oh iya.. Tamaki, bagaimana kaki lu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Sudah lumayan. Awalnya panas pas kau oleskan krim tadi, tapi sekarang sudah tidak terlalu terasa, malah sakitnya sedikit berkurang. Sepertinya kau memang berbakat jadi dokter Sakura" jawab Tamaki nyengir.

"Tentu saja, itu kan cita-citaku sejak dulu. Eh, BTW kok lu tega amat sih Kib? Tamaki lu biarin _nyeker_."

"Lah, bukan salah gue, dia dulu yang nimpuk sepatunya ke gue."

"Itu kan gara-gara kau menggodaku BAKA!" balas Tamaki kesal.

"Ah..lu nggak gentle Kib, kalo suka sama cewek yang romantis lah PDKT nya kaya Naruto." Kata Sai.

 _Skakmat_

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino nyengir. Hinata dan Tamaki _blushing_. Chouji makan ker- er lupakan, Chouji kan nggak ada.

"Apaan? Emang siapa yang harus gue romantisin?" balas Kiba.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggggggggg

"Ne.. te-teman-teman, a-aku akan ambilkan mi-minum lagi ya?" ucap Hinata untuk memecah keheningan.

"Biar aku saja Hinata." Sahut Tamaki.

"Ta-tapi Tamaki ka-kan tamu."

"Sudahlah.. nggak apa-apa Hinata, sekalian pengen liat dapurnya hehe."

Hinata tersenyum mengangguk.

"Arigato Tamaki.." ucap Hinata.

Tamaki tersenyum dan berjalan ke dapur. Sementara itu Kiba bangkit dari duduknya-

"Mau kemana Anjing?"

"Bantuin Tamaki"

"Huuu Modussssssssss." Teriak Ino dan Sakura

"Awas jangan macam-macam Anjing!" tambah Naruto

"Hish..kalian ini kerjaannya su'udzon aja ma gue. Lu lagi ngomong gak ngaca Nar." Jawab Kiba sambil ngeloyor.

.

Tamaki mulai menuangkan sirup ke poci kaca besar. Saat hendak menuangkan air, tiba-tiba poci itu sudah berpindah tangan.

"Dogboy?"

"Biar aku saja kucing."

Tamaki _sweatdrop_. Sejenak matanya memandang Kiba, terpaku pada rambut cokelat acak-acakan dan taring yang menyembul dari bibirnya. Menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, Tamaki mengalihkan pandangan. Menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan rona di wajahnya.

Kiba yang menggantikan pekerjaan Tamaki telah selesai menuangkan air ke poci.

"Hei kucing, ada pengaduknya?"

"Ah iya, ini." Ujar Tamaki sambil menyodorkan pengaduk kayu kepada Kiba.

Saat menerima pengaduk itu tanpa sengaja tangan Kiba menyentuh Tamaki. Sentuhan yang mengirimkan getaran getaran aneh di sepanjang saraf tulang belakang kedua remaja tersebut. Saling menatap, kembali kedua iris cokelat beradu pandang.

Diam.. terdiam..

Hingga pandangan Kiba beralih kepada bibir Tamaki. Menelan ludah untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya, Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya. Pandangannya terfokus pada bibir _peach_ mungil di hadapannya. Tamaki ingin berontak, tangannya sudah berusaha kuat menarik diri dari genggaman Kiba. Namun tidak berhasil. Kiba justru mendorong hingga punggung Tamaki membentur dinding dapur. Merasa tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan, Tamaki menyerah. Memejamkan matanya.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

.

.

CHU-

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Chapter depan mungkin uda mulai konflik ya.**

 **Review please..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yoo Nai balik lagi dengan cerita ini. Maaf ya kalau Nai lama update fic ini.**

 _ **Special for Ana, Oshinno, Idha, Ida and another readers.**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

.

.

.

 **DOG BOY AND CAT GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya**

 _Hingga pandangan Kiba beralih kepada bibir Tamaki. Menelan ludah untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya, Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya. Pandangannya terfokus pada bibir peach mungil di hadapannya. Tamaki ingin berontak, tangannya sudah berusaha kuat menarik diri dari genggaman Kiba. Namun tidak berhasil. Kiba justru mendorong hingga punggung Tamaki membentur dinding dapur. Merasa tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan, Tamaki menyerah. Memejamkan matanya._

 _Menggigit bibir bawahnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CHU-_

 **CHAPTER 6**

PLETAKK!

"Ittai.."

Kiba menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang demi melihat pelaku penjitakan kepalanya. Bola matanya membola saat mengetahui siapa sang tersangka. Lalu cengengesan dan menggaruk gugup tulang hidungnya.

"A..ah Neji. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Jangan berbuat mesum di rumah Hyuuga, Inuzuka!"

Kiba menelan ludahnya kasar, menimbulkan pergerakan naik turun pada jakunnya. Detik berikutnya ia menarik tangan Tamaki dan berlari menjauhi dapur.

" _Hosh..hosh.._ "

Berpasang-pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya, sebagian mengernyit heran dan sebagian yang lain terlihat sedang menahan tawa mereka.

"Sedang dikejar-kejar harimau eh Kiba?"

Sindiran teman pucatnya membuat Kiba mendelik.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi peringatan sih? Elu-elu ini benar-benar tidak setiakawan." Dengus Kiba kesal.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa kita harus memberi peringatan? Kalian berdua kan Cuma sedang membuat minuman?" balas Ino tak terima.

Ucapan si pirang itu membuat Kiba dan Tamaki merona. Kemudian keduanya kembali duduk bersama teman-teman mereka. Setelah itu Kiba celingak celinguk mencari-cari sesuatu yang hilang.

"Mana Naruto dan Hinata?"

Kiba tidak merasa pertanyaannya mengandung unsur humor tetapi malah membuat teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa elu semua tertawa?"

"Hinata sedang mengobati Naruto di kamarnya."

Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda bingung.

"Tadi si rubah kuning itu mengikuti Hinata ke kamar mandi, niatnya sih cuma ngagetin. Tapi _timing_ nya nggak pas banget. Neji dateng trus ngira dia mau macem-macemin Hinata, makanya tuh rubah harus berurusan dengan katana si Neji."

Hening sejenak sebelum suara tawa memenuhi ruangan itu. Hanya suara tawa seorang Inuzuka tapi mampu membuat yang lain menutup telinga.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA... Sial banget sih lu Nar! HAHAHAHAHA..."

Sakura mendengus geli sebelum kembali berucap.

"Harusnya lu terimakasih ma dia Kib, kalau bukan karena Naru, tuh katana bakal berurusannya sama elu."

Kiba terdiam seketika, kembali menelan ludahnya kasar, membuat semua temannya menertawakan dia.

Selanjutnya kebersamaan remaja tanggung ini dihiasi dengan obrolan garing nan tidak bermutu, sambil sesekali diselipi humor yang sedikit menjurus. Yah wajar saja, jika Hinata sedang tidak ada mereka merasa bebas bercanda tawa semacam itu. Tapi semoga saja mereka tidak terlalu lepas kendali, mengingat saat ini ada sepasang mata berbyakugan aktif tengah mengamati mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Tamaki sudah bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. Namun saat turun ke klinik, matanya menemukan sosok pemuda yang beberapa hari ini dekat dengannya. Ada yang berbeda dari pemuda anjing itu. Seringaian dan tawa bodoh yang biasa bertengger di wajahnya saat ini sama sekali tidak tampak. Justru digantikan dengan wajah sedih yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah seekor anjing besar berwarna putih. Tunggu! Putih? Akamaru kah?

Tamaki berlari kecil mendekati pemuda itu. Biasanya jika merasakan kehadiran gadis kucing ini, Kiba akan langsung menyambutnya dengan kata-kata ejekan, tapi kali ini dia bahkan seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran Tamaki. Atau tidak mempedulikan?

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan Tamaki membuat Hana menoleh ke arahnya. Tamaki berjalan mendekati Hana, berniat membantunya.

"Kiba bilang Akamaru belakangan ini terlihat lesu. Baru saja aku periksa sepertinya gejala CHD."

Tamaki terdiam mendengar ucapan Hana. CHD adalah singkatan dari _Canine Heartworm Disease_ , suatu penyakit yang disebabkan oleh infeksi cacing jantung atau _Dirofilaria immitis_ yang dibawa oleh nyamuk _Anopheles_ atau _Culex_. Umumnya penyakit ini tidak menampakkan gejala apapun pada penderita, kecuali jika ditemukan adanya _microfilaria_ dalam darah. Biasanya penyakit ini menyerang anjing, namun ada juga beberapa yang menyerang kucing. Salah satunya adalah kucing kesayangan Tamaki saat dulu dia hidup di Sora-ku. Sayangnya, kemampuan pengobatan nenek Tamaki belum sempurna hingga kucing itu ditemukan mati beberapa hari setelah divonis sakit.

Tamaki merasa tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada Akamaru segera meletakkan tas sekolahnya di lantai. Ia melangkah mendekati Hana.

"Hei, kalian harus pergi sekolah."

"A-aku akan ijin sehari Hana-nee, biarkan aku membantumu."

"Tidak! Saat ini akan aku tangani sendiri. Nanti sepulang sekolah kau bisa kembali membantuku."

Ucapan mutlak Hana membuat Tamaki mengangguk, dengan cepat ia raih kembali tas sekolahnya. Tamaki menghampiri Kiba yang masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Hei, ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Tamaki lirih. Kiba tetap tidak bergeming.

"Tinggalkan saja dia Tamaki."

"Ha-hai."

Sepanjang perjalanannya Tamaki tidak berhenti memikirkan Kiba. Betapa ia sangat mengerti arti Akamaru bagi pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba hatinya berkedut terasa sakit, ingatan tentang Mio kucing kecilnya kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Kucing kecil yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi. Kucing yang menjadi teman satu-satunya saat dia dijauhi teman-temannya. Tetapi semua kebahagiaan itu lenyap ketika makhluk kecil ramping berwarna putih dengan panjang 12-13 cm merenggut nyawa kucing kesayangannya. Tamaki merasa seolah sebagian nyawanya ada yang hilang. Terlebih lagi tidak lama setelah itu nenek yang mengasuhnya sedari ia kecil juga pergi menyusul Mio. Sejak saat itu hidupnya terasa tidak berharga. Tamaki menjalani hidupnya yang terasa hambar. Seolah ia hanya seonggok boneka marionette yang hanya pasrah bergerak sesuai perintah sang dalang. Tidak ada sedikitpun usaha ataupun keinginan untuk bergerak sendiri dari dalam dirinya.

Semua itu berhenti ketika Tamaki pindah ke Konoha. Meski pada awalnya kehidupan barunya tidak begitu berbeda dengan yang lama, tetapi perlahan ia mulai menemukan cahaya dan warna. Teman-teman di sekolah barunya sama sekali berbeda dengan teman-teman di sekolah lama. Mereka menghargai eksistensi seorang Tamaki. Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan teman-teman barunya yang lain. Belum lagi keluarga Uchiha yang menerimanya sebagai pekerja sekaligus anggota keluarga, Shisui-san, Hana-nee dan Satoru. Yang paling penting dan membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih bermakna adalah pemuda itu. Pemuda yang awalnya selalu menunjukkan sikap permusuhan kepadanya, pemuda yang terkenal sebagai biang onar di sekolahnya, pemuda yang beberapa hari ini selalu ada di dekatnya, bahkan selalu masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Inuzuka Kiba. Hanya dengan mengingat nama itu saja Tamaki merasakan hangat menerpa wajahnya, lalu ia mulai tersenyum dan salah tingkah. Membuat beberapa pengguna jalan yang melihatnya mengernyit heran, sebagian bahkan bergidik ketakutan.

TIN... TIN...

Bunyi klakson mobil di belakang mematahkan lamunan Tamaki. Gadis berrambut cokelat itu menoleh. Sebuah mobil sport yang sepertinya ia kenal kini menepi, mobil Sasuke, kaca jendela di kursi penumpang terbuka perlahan menampilkan sosok kepala pirang.

"Tamakiii, ayo naik!" teriak Ino.

Tamaki hanya tersenyum mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kenapa kau berangkat sendirian? Mana anjing itu?" tanya Sai.

"Kiba mungkin tidak masuk sekolah, Akamaru sakit."

Keempat penumpang lain di dalam mobil pun mengangguk. Hal selanjutnya adalah hal yang menjadikan Tamaki menyesali dirinya yang ikut menumpang di mobil. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ia harus menelan ludah melihat adegan-adegan mesra yang dilakukan dua pasang kekasih di kursi depan dan belakang. Dasar tidak punya malu! Paling tidak toleransi dikit dong, di sini kan ada orang lain yang sendirian, jomblo pula. Minta dikasih telolet emang.

.

.

.

KRIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Bunyi dering bel tanda usai pelajaran terdengar memekakkan telinga. Setiap siswa di sekolah itu mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang langsung menuju gerbang depan untuk pulang, ada yang berjalan santai berbincang dengan teman-temannya, ada pula yang segera berlari ke ruang klub untuk mengikuti ekstra kurikuler.

Tamaki dan Hinata mulai memasukkan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas. Sebenarnya awalnya Hinata mengajak Tamaki tetap di kelas untuk mengerjakan tugas matematika dari Kakashi-sensei, namun Tamaki menolak karena ia sudah berjanji pada Hana untuk membantunya sepulang sekolah. Sehingga rencanapun diubah dengan mengerjakan tugas bersama di rumah Hana.

"Hi-na-ta-sa-yang.."

Kedua gadis itu mendongakkan kepala, mendapati wajah seorang pemuda berrambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"A-ada apa Na-naruto-kun?"

"Pulang bareng yuuk Hime.."

Naruto menundukkan badannya, wajahnya berada dekat sekali dengan wajah gadis indigo yang telah memerah padam. Belum sempat Naruto menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya, sebongkah buku tebal didorong ke arah hidung mancungnya.

"Arghh! Apa-apaan sih Tamaki?"

Tamaki hanya cuek pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hinata, ini bukumu, ayo kita pulang."

"Hei, Hinata mau pulang bareng gue!" teriak Naruto lantang. Tamaki hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Dia sudah berjanji dulu padaku, Rubah. Kami mau mengerjakan tugas bersama. Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja padanya."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, memasang pose imutnya-yang membuat Tamaki berasa mau muntah-

"Himee, pulang denganku yaa. Nanti kalau tanpa Hinata-hime, aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam, aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang, aku tanpamu butiran debu."

Selesai menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan, tangan bergerak mendramatisir dan mata memejam, Naruto kembali memandang Hinata-err sebenarnya bangku Hinata. Karena ternyata sang hime telah berlalu pergi bersama dua orang _bodyguard_ yang sama-sama berrambut cokelat panjang.

 _Shit!_

Kalau hanya satu yaitu Tamaki, Naruto masih optimis bisa mendapatkan Hinata kembali. Tapi, _bodyguard_ yang satunya itu lhoo yang membuatnya merinding disco. Jangankan optimis merebut Hinata, bergerak pun ia tak mampu. Apalagi ketika sampai di pintu kelas, _bodyguard_ itu meliriknya tajam dan menyeringai sinis.

 _Lirikan matamu remukkan hati.._

 _Oh senyumanmu ngeri sekaliiiii.._

 _Sehingga membuat ku pipis di celana.._

OK Naruto benar-benar menyerah hari ini. Dalam hati ia mengumpat akan membalas dendam pada Tamaki meski ia harus melangkahi mayat Kiba dulu. Lho? Kenapa Tamaki yang mau dibalas? Bukannya Neji?

Ng.. e-etoo.. a-ano.. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan author, Naruto langsung ngacir.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang nungguin fic ini. Nai kemarin sempat patah arang untuk ngelanjutin, tapi ternyata banyak juga yang minta dilanjutin. Nai juga minta maaf belum nampilin konflik di sini hehehe. Mudah-mudahan chapter depan ya.**

 **RnR please...**

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hontou ni arigatoooo buat yang uda review. Banyak bingit reviewnya memaksa Nai melanjutkan fic ini. Tapi Nai senang syekaleeee**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

.

.

.

 **DOG BOY AND CAT GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Suasana di SMA Konoha sangat ramai karena hari ini merupakan hari perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Festival yang telah direncanakan kini benar-benar diselenggarakan. Setiap sudut sekolah maupun kelas dihias dengan berbagai macam dekorasi yang cukup apik. Setiap kelas diwajibkan berpartisipasi dengan menampilkan _stand_ tertentu.

Sesuai kesepakatan saat rapat kelas, kelas XI-2 menampilkan _stand_ untuk makanan dan minuman. Kelas ini merupakan satu-satunya kelas yang mendapat persetujuan dari panitia untuk mengadakan _stand_ tersebut. Alasannya karena OSIS memang perlu _back-up_ untuk memenuhi kebutuhan konsumsi para peserta yang mendadak membludak karena beberapa alumni juga turut hadir dalam festival ini.

Desain yang ditampilkan oleh kelas XI-2 adalah _Anime Cafe_ dengan memanfaatkan ruang kelas mereka yang kebetulan terletak di bagian depan, dekat dengan halaman sekolah. Dinding kelas sepenuhnya terisi oleh gambar-gambar anime yang sedang naik daun, meja dan kursi diatur sedemikian rupa hingga benar-benar menyerupai cafe. Sepasang siswa dan siswi didandani ala tokoh anime dan diletakkan di depan kelas sebagai pajangan-err maksudnya sebagai penerima tamu. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa siswi juga diberikan dandanan yang sangat _moe_ dan ditugaskan untuk menjadi pelayan.

Di ujung ruang kelas terlihat seorang pemuda berrambut kuning yang memakai setelan tuxedo lengkap. Yang ini cukup membuat Juugo-si ketua kelas sementara-pusing tujuh keliling. Masalahnya Tuxedo bertopeng ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam rencana. Tuxedo bertopeng memainkan peran sebagai _waiter_. _Can you see the odd here?_ Bagaimana jika dia tersandung jubahnya dan malah mengacaukan acara?

Namun, pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu yang memaksa Juugo untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. Naruto bahkan dengan sukarela membawa setelan jas mewah pribadinya itu. Alasannya tentu saja seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, gadis yang didandani seperti Sailor Moon dengan rok yang sangat pendek plus atasan yang cukup ketat, Hyuuga Hinata. Untung saja Neji sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan kelasnya sendiri, jika tidak bisa dipastikan ia akan menyeret Hinata ke ruang ganti dan memaksanya berganti baju.

"Hinataaa.." Naruto mulai berulah dengan mendekati Hinata dan menoel-noel lengan kecil sang gadis.

"A-ada apa Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata! Ada pelanggan di meja 10." Teriak Juugo lantang. Matanya mendelik tajam pada Naruto yang justru ditanggapi dengan dengusan kesal.

Hinata bergegas menuju ke meja pelanggan yang ternyata adalah kakak-kakak alumni. Mereka yang kebanyakan laki-laki itu memelototkan matanya menatap Hinata. Saat Hinata malu-malu menawarkan daftar menu, mereka justru menggodanya nakal. Hinata sedikit ketakutan dengan sikap mereka yang mulai berani mencolek-colek lengannya. Namun ini tidak berlangsung lama karena sang penyelamat bergegas datang dan mengambil alih tugas Hinata.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar disertai delikan tajam. _Yeah!_ Tuxedo bertopeng beraksi!

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tengah lapangan terdapat panggung pementasan yang didesain sedemikian rupa hingga menonjolkan kesan simpel nan modern. Tata panggung berlatar hitam yang dihiasi dengan aneka warna lampu yang berkelap kelip. Rencana awalnya tidak seperti ini mengingat _budget_ yang tersedia sangat terbatas. Sumbangan dari beberapa alumni lah yang membuat pentas ini menjadi semakin terlihat berkelas.

Para pengunjung ramai berdiri di depan panggung pementasan untuk menikmati berbagai macam atraksi yang ditampilkan. Mulai dari menyanyi, _stand-up comedy_ , bahkan ada yang berpidato berapi-api layaknya calon pemimpin daerah yang sedang berkampanye.

Sementara itu di belakang panggung tampak beberapa siswa yang tengah bersiap-siap menunggu giliran tampil. Termasuk tiga orang gadis yang berrambut panjang yang diikat tinggi. Penampilan mereka dibuat seragam dengan kemeja putih polos lengan panjang yang dilipat hingga ke siku, dua buah kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka. Celana jins panjang yang menyempit hingga ke mata kaki serta sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam. Mereka tengah berbincang seru sambil tertawa ringan, sesekali berdiri melatih sedikit gerakan tarian modern yang akan mereka tampilkan.

Tepatnya hanya Karin dan Shion yang begitu antusias dengan penampilan mereka nanti. Sementara Tamaki hanya sesekali tersenyum menanggapi. Kesedihan jelas menaungi wajah manisnya meski ia berusaha menutupinya dengan baik. Binar yang selalu menghiasi mata sewarna madunya kini meredup. Sesekali manik itu melirik ke ujung lapangan, tempat beberapa kawanan pemuda berkumpul. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang tengah duduk bersandar pada batang pohon tua. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian sebulan lalu.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakan Kiba menggema di ruangan klinik tersebut. Matanya berkilat marah menatap gadis di hadapannya, bahkan jika Shisui tidak ada di sana menahannya, bukan tidak mungkin Kiba akan menyerang gadis itu.

Hana berkali-kali berusaha menenangkan gadis malang yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sudah Kiba, Tamaki tidak bersalah. Dia tidak tahu jika obatnya-"

"Seharusnya dia bertanya padamu terlebih dahulu! Bukan memutuskan seenaknya."

Tamaki semakin terisak mendengar teriakan putus asa pemuda itu. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya yang telah salah memberikan obat kepada anjing malang itu. Padahal saat itu dia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa obat yang ia ambil bukanlah yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Akamaru. Hana hanya berpesan padanya untuk mengambil botol kecil di atas meja. Saat itu Tamaki begitu panik melihat kondisi Akamaru yang semakin melemah. Tidak mau Akamaru mengalami hal yang sama dengan Mio, Tamaki segera mengambil botol kecil di atas meja dan meminumkannya pada Akamaru. Tanpa menyadari bahwa di meja itu ada botol lain yang kebetulan warna dan ukurannya sama.

Kiba menangis keras, terlihat begitu frustrasi dan putus asa atas kepergian anjing kesayangannya itu. Tamaki hanya menatapnya getir.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

Sejak hari naas itu, hubungan keduanya menjadi renggang. Kiba tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi kakaknya. Saat di sekolah mereka memilih untuk seolah tidak saling mengenal. Tidak pernah saling menyapa apalagi menggoda. Teman-teman sekelas cukup merasa kehilangan karena biasanya kelakuan mereka yang mirip Tom dan Spike mampu menghidupkan suasana kelas yang kadang membosankan.

Bahkan Naruto juga merasa kehilangan. Jika biasanya mereka dijuluki duo biang onar, kini Naruto harus menanggung sendiri titel itu. _The one and only_ biang onar. Saat ia hendak menyapa, Kiba justru menjauh. Terkadang terbersit kekhawatiran di hati Naruto dkk karena saat ini Kiba justru lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Hidan, Kakuzu dan Suigetsu. Mereka bertiga adalah kakak angkatan di kelas XII yang memiliki reputasi cukup buruk. Berkali-kali mendapat _skorsing_ dari sekolah dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda. Entah merokok, menenggak alkohol bahkan hingga obat-obatan terlarang.

Hana pernah bercerita kepadanya bagaimana Tsume marah-marah saat mendapati Kiba tidak pulang semalaman. Tamaki menjadi semakin merasa bersalah. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan maaf kepada Hana maupun Tsume meski kedua wanita dewasa tersebut tidak pernah manyalahkannya. Tamaki bertekad setelah kenaikan kelas nanti, ia akan pindah dan mencari pekerjaan serta kontrakan lain di kota. Meski saat ini baru Hinata saja yang tahu tentang rencana itu.

"..Ki?"

"Tamaki?" panggilan Shion tepat di telinganya membuat lamunan Tamaki buyar, ia mendongakkan kepala ke arah dua temannya yang sudah berdiri.

"Sekarang giliran kita tampil." Seru Karin antusias. Tamaki hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

Ketiga gadis itu melangkah ke atas panggung. Penampilan mereka menuai tepukan penonton khususnya kaum adam yang terpesona dengan penampilan mereka yang terkesan seksi. Perlahan namun pasti musik mulai mengalun seiring dengan tubuh mereka yang bergoyang (kebalik ya?)

OK (ahh)  
Yeah (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)

Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)  
Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme the number  
But make sure you call before you leave

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know she ain't gonna wanna share

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

OK, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (let's go)  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, looking all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish  
Looking at me all like she really wanna do it  
Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the Chanel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Looking at ya wan break my back  
You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don't think it was something you did  
Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all

I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

Pada gerakan terakhir yang cukup menggoda, mereka mendapatkan tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton khususnya kaum adam. Karena entah ketiga gadis itu sadar atau tidak gerakan tarian mereka cukup membuat para lelaki merasa gerah bin panas.

Sesaat Tamaki memandang ke arah penonton yang masih antusias bertepuk tangan, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman geli. Tiba-tiba manik madunya bersitatap dengan manik _slit_ yang sangat dikenalnya. Kiba memang berdiri agak jauh dari panggung pementasan itu tetapi Tamaki bisa merasakan pandangan menusuk pemuda anjing itu. Dengan cepat Tamaki mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Kiba yang seolah tengah mengulitinya.

"Sepertinya penampilan kita sengaja diletakkan paling akhir ya. Untuk _mood booster_ buat para lelaki. " Gumam Shion sambil mengerling nakal.

"Bukan, tapi untuk pengantar mimpi basah-eh indah mereka hihihi.. Tapi aku tidak menyangka sambutannya benar-benar meriah." Karin dan Shion kembali terkikik geli sedangkan Tamaki hanya tersenyum kikuk menatap kedua temannya itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia belum terbiasa dengan guyonan vulgar semacam itu. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini dia dekat dengan makhluk terpolos se jagad kelas XI-2 alias Hinata.

"Shion!" suara panggilan itu membuat ketiganya. Mendapati sang kekasih yang tengah berdiri menunggunya, Shion segera berlari.

"Aku duluan ya Karin, Tamaki."

"Tamaki kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Karin.

"Sendiri."

"HAH? Selarut ini? Teman-teman kita semuanya sudah pulang ya."

"Sepertinya iya Karin. Tenang saja aku sudah biasa kok pulang sendiri."

"Tapi-"

Perbincangan keduanya terpotong saat sepasang lengan memeluk tubuh Karin dari belakang.

"Sui, lepaskan!" Karin berusaha memberontak tapi Suigetsu justru mempererat pelukannya sambil berbisik.

"Ayo pulang." Membuat sang gadis menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ne.. Tamaki, aku duluan ya."

Tamaki mengangguk tersenyum kemudian berbalik mengambil jaket biru lautnya. Setelah mengenakan jaket itu rapat Tamaki berjalan menjauhi gedung sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya termenung, memikirkan setiap peristiwa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Entah mengapa saat ini ingatannya sedang dipenuhi cerita-cerita sedih.

Mulai dari ia tidak mengenal Ayah dan Ibunya, kemudian ditinggalkan kucing kesayangannya. Neneknya menyusul beberapa waktu kemudian. Keadaan memaksanya untuk bisa berjuang bertahan hidup. Hingga takdir mempertemukannya pada cinta pertamanya. Yang sekarang justru Tamaki yakin itu adalah cinta terakhirnya yang telah berakhir bahkan sebelum dimulai (?).

TIIN..

Suara klakson sepeda motor membuat jalannya semakin menepi.

TIIN...

Tamaki kembali menggeser kakinya hingga kini ia berjalan menempel pada tembok pembatas.

TIIN..

OK, sekarang gadis itu benar-benar kesal. Memangnya dimana lagi ia harus berjalan? Apa harus melompati tembok pembatas? Dengan cepat ia menoleh bermaksud untuk memaki-maki si pengguna motor. Sebelum mata indahnya terbelalak lebar disertai mulut yang menganga.

"Ki-Kiba?"

"Naik!"

Suara serak nan tegas bernada menuntut itu jelas menandakan bahwa si pemuda tidak menerima penolakan. Dengan pelan Tamaki naik ke jok motor dan duduk di belakang Kiba. Jemari tangannya meremas kuat jaket Kiba saat tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Jantung Tamaki berdegup kencang, matanya memejam erat, belum pernah ia mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan sedemikian tinggi. Kami-sama tolong lindungi dirinya. Oh bahkan ia tidak mengenakan helm pengaman. Akhirnya ia hanya berdoa dalam hati akan keselamatannya.

.

.

.

Tamaki baru membuka matanya saat laju motor menurun hingga berhenti. Ternyata mereka telah sampai di depan rumah yang tampak gelap. Bukan karena penghuninya sudah tidur, tetapi Tamaki ingat jika keluarga Shisui sedang berlibur selama seminggu ke Ame.

Tamaki sudah akan berbalik dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kiba ketika yang didapatinya justru Kiba melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

' _Oh mungkin Kiba ingin menginap di sini.'_ Gumam Tamaki dalam hati.

Tapi semakin melangkah gadis itu justru semakin bingung karena si pemuda justru mengikutinya hingga ke kamar.

"Ng.. Kiba, sampai sini saja. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku."

Kiba tidak bergeming dan hanya memandang lurus mata gadis di depannya. Tamaki merasa bingung, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang iris mata Kiba terlihat lebih gelap. Dan semuanya terjawab saat sudah terlambat. Pemuda itu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar terus hingga gadis itu terjatuh di ranjang dalam posisi berbaring. Hanya sekejap mata ia mendapati Kiba telah menindihnya.

"Kyaaaa-hmmppp.."

Teriakan Tamaki terpotong oleh bungkaman kasar bibir Kiba pada bibirnya. Oh tidak! Bau alkohol menguar memenuhi indera penciuman sang gadis. Sekuat tenaga ia memberontak tetapi semuanya sia-sia. Tenaganya jelas tidak sebanding dengan tenaga seorang laki-laki terlebih lagi pemegang ban hitam karate. Air mata menetes dari sudut mata sang gadis saat ia merasakan tangan kekar si pemuda mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, hatinya seolah terkoyak.

Dan malam itu menjadi saksi bisu tentang sebuah kejadian tak termaafkan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigato untuk yang sudah menyerang Nai dengan review. I love you hihihihi..**

 **Maaf review nya tidak dibalas satu persatu karena Nai pengen cepet-cepet publish chapter ini.**

 **Oh ya, untuk neng Idha Afifi atau yang lain yang belum memiliki akun ffn, Nai sarankan untuk membuat akun ffn aja lalu bisa follow cerita ini. Jadi tidak perlu ngecek bolak balik apakah sudah update atau belum. Cukup tengok email saja.**

 **Akhir kata, review lagi ya. Arigato.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Halo minna, apakabarnya? Nai bawa** _ **update**_ **terbaru ini hehehe. Kalo boleh curhat sebenarnya ini satu-satunya fic Nai yang sama sekali tidak akan berbelok dari ide awal. Fic multichaps yang lain biasanya mengalami sedikit pengembangan. Hehehehehe. Enjoy please.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

.

.

.

 **DOG BOY AND CAT GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Kiba POV**

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

Teriakan melengking seorang wanita terdengar di kelas XI-2 membuat si empu nama menoleh kemudian menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Ha-hai sensei."

Guru berbadan super seksi itu mendekati Kiba dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk melamun, lebih baik sekarang kau keluar membersihkan toilet di lantai ini."

Kiba menatap gurunya sebal kemudian bangun dengan enggan dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ia sudah tidak mau lagi berdebat dengan sang guru yang menurutnya hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga. Saat melewati bangku kosong di barisan depan, sorot matanya menyendu.

Kiba berjalan menuju ke toilet yang terletak di ujung lorong. Setelah mengambil perlengkapan yang diperlukan, ia memulai pekerjaannya itu. Tangannya terus bergerak dengan cekatan membersihkan lantai kamar mandi. Pikirannya sudah tidak lagi pada sinkron dengan raganya. Yang ada dalam kepalanya saat ini adalah bayangan wajah seorang gadis yang tengah menangis dalam diam. Kiba berjengit merasakan hatinya yang seakan tercubit ketika memorinya mengingat kejadian malam itu. Matanya memejam sebelum sikat di tangannya terlepas. Kiba terduduk lemas menyandarkan punggung pada dinding kamar mandi, mengabaikan celananya yang menjadi kotor.

"Arrghh Sialaaann! BAKA!" teriaknya frustrasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dirinya kini dipenuhi penyesalan, dalam hati ia merutuki alkohol yang mempengaruhinya malam itu, kemudian mengumpat kebodohannya. Bagaimanapun ia mengingat jelas runtutan kejadian nista yang ia lakukan. Bagaimana tatapan mata gadis itu saat Kiba menyerangnya, bagaimana deras air suci menuruni pipi gadis itu saat Kiba menyentaknya. Kiba meringis, ia akui dirinya benar-benar terlarut dan menikmati permainan itu. Pemuda itu tidak munafik mengakui bahwa saat itu perasaan bangga muncul dalam dirinya karena menjadi yang pertama untuk sang gadis. Namun, justru akhirnya perasaan terluka lah yang ia dapatkan. Ketika terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam ia mendapati Tamaki menangis sesenggukan di ujung kamar. Ketika pagi harinya ia mendapatkan tamparan yang cukup menyakitkan dari tangan mungil gadis itu. Bukan menyakitkan secara fisik, tetapi hati.

.

" _Tamaki, ma-maaf."_

 _Dalam sekejap, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya._

" _Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi Inuzuka!"_

 _Kiba hanya bisa mematung memandang pintu kayu di depannya yang menutup dalam satu sentakan keras._

.

Dan hatinya semakin hancur ketika esok harinya ia mendengar kabar kepergian gadis itu.

" _Tamaki siang tadi pamit berhenti kerja. Katanya ada keperluan yang harus diselesaikannya di Sora-ku. Dia juga bilang tidak akan kembali ke Konoha lagi."_

Ucapan bernada sedih dari sang kakak membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Kiba menyadari bahwa yang ia rasakan saat ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat kehilangan Akamaru dulu.

Kiba menangis, menitikkan air matanya. Ia tahu gadis itu berbohong kepada kakaknya demi bisa menghindarinya. Ia tahu di luar sana gadis itu tengah berjuang sendirian. Bahu pemuda itu berguncang, mengingat bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan sang gadis. Dan ia telah dengan bodohnya semakin menambahkan beban pada kehidupan gadis itu.

"Kiba?"

Pemuda anjing itu mengusap air matanya kasar kemudian mendongak, mendapati sahabat kuningnya menatapnya bingung.

"Lu nangis?" tanya Naruto. Dari nadanya saja Kiba tahu bahwa Naruto tengah khawatir.

"Nggak."

Kiba bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari pintu kamar mandi. Naruto menahannya dengan menarik bahu pemuda itu pelan.

"Ini tentang Tamaki?"

Kiba berhenti melangkah, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Ia tahu benar bagaimana watak Naruto. Pemuda kuning itu sangat peduli pada kawan-kawannya. Ia selalu siap mendengar dan memberikan solusi jika kawannya sedang bermasalah. Meskipun terkadang saran yang diberikannya sangatlah bodoh. Setidaknya dengan sikapnya saja Naruto sudah mampu membuat mereka kembali tertawa.

Kiba masih ingat dengan baik, ketika dulu Sai patah hati karena Ino terus-terusan menolaknya, gadis pirang itu masih kepincut dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Atau saat Sasuke ada masalah dengan kakaknya, Itachi. Naruto selalu ada di barisan depan untuk mendukung mereka.

"Bisa kita bicara, Naruto?"

Sebenarnya Kiba merasa geli sendiri saat mengucapkan kalimat seformal itu pada Naruto. Biasanya kan mereka selalu ceplas ceplos tanpa formalisasi saat sedang berbicara.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengekori langkah Kiba.

.

Mereka kini berada di atap sekolah yang sepi tentu saja karena saat ini jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Naruto duduk di samping Kiba yang sedang berbaring dan mereka sama-sama menatap awan. Dipikir-pikir mereka jadi mirip Shikamaru di sini.

"Tamaki pergi."

Naruto menoleh memandang wajah sahabat biang onarnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Kiba yang benar-benar kacau. Bahkan lebih kacau dari saat Kiba kehilangan Akamaru.

"Aku tahu, Hinata bilang dia kembali ke Sora-ku karena ada urusan dengan keluarganya di sana."

"Tamaki hanya punya nenek dan itupun sudah meninggal. Itu sebabnya dia pindah ke Konoha."

Naruto menautkan alisnya pertanda heran. Mata birunya menatap bingung wajah Kiba.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang dia malah kembali lagi ke sana?"

"Dia menghindariku."

Naruto masih bingung belum bisa menangkap ke arah mana pembicaraan Kiba tersebut. Setahunya hubungan Tamaki dan Kiba memang sudah merenggang sejak kematian anjing putih besar itu. Tapi gadis itu masih tetap bertahan di sini kan? Kenapa baru sekarang dia menghindari Kiba?

"Ta-"

"Aku memperkosanya, Naruto."

Bibir tipis pemuda rubah itu menganga kemudian mengatup.

Cukup lama.

Helaan nafas terdengar.

"Lu bodoh, anjing!"

.

.

.

 **Tamaki POV**

Sudah seminggu dirinya meninggalkan Konoha dan menetap kota ini. Berbekal uang tabungan yang ia sisihkan dari upahnya membantu Uchiha Hana serta sedikit bantuan dari Utakata, dirinya bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan flat murah di pinggiran kota. Meski murah, flat ini cukup bersih dan nyaman untuk ia tinggali. Tamaki sudah berniat untuk memulai hidup barunya dan mengubur kenangan kelamnya. Setiap hatinya ingin terlena dalam ingatan yang menyakitkan, dengan cepat otaknya memerintahkan seluruh sel tubuhnya untuk mencari kegiatan yang membuatnya melupakan ingatan itu. Di sini lah ia sekarang, Tamaki yang dengan ceria menjalani hari barunya.

Namun, satu yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya. Adalah bagaimana ia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Uang tabungannya pasti semakin lama akan berkurang dan akhirnya habis. Sebelum itu terjadi gadis ini bertekad untuk kembali mengadu nasib dan mencari pekerjaan.

Hari ini misalnya, di bawah cahaya sinar matahari yang hangat, ia melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak seperti Konoha, kota ini cenderung kecil dan sederhana. Kota ini didominasi oleh lahan pertanian yang hampir ada di sepanjang jalan. Kau tidak bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan dengan cepat karena sedikitnya usaha toko yang dibuka di sini. Kalau ingin mendapatkan barang-barang elektronik misalnya, kau harus pergi dan membelinya ke kota sebelah yang berjarak dua jam lamanya jika ditempuh dengan angkutan umum.

Tamaki berbelok ke kanan saat ia sudah mencapai tikungan. Berdasarkan petunjuk dari tetangga flatnya seharusnya di sini ada tempat yang sedang ia cari. Iris sewarna madu itu berbinar senang saat mendapati sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi tanaman hias dan bunga-bunga yang telah dipetik.

 **Sara Florist**

Terhenyak gadis itu kemudian terkikik geli. Sebenarnya ia merasa heran mengapa di kota kecil seperti ini ada toko bunga yang cukup besar. Kemudian ia mempercepat langkahnya dan memasuki gerbang toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Sara florist. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang penjaga toko yang berrambut merah panjang.

"A-ano, nama saya Tamaki."

"Oh, kau yang tinggal di sebelah Fu ya? Yang ingin bekerja di sini? Dia sudah menceritakan padaku tadi pagi sebelum berangkat mengantar susu. Jadi kau yang bernama Tamaki?"

"Iya.."

"Aku Sara, _owner_ toko ini, nah ayo sekarang aku jelaskan pekerjaanmu."

Tamaki mengangguk. Selanjutnya kedua gadis memulai kegiatannya. Sara menjelaskan kepada Tamaki bahwa sebenarnya toko mereka tidak terlalu banyak menjual bunga untuk kota ini. Tetapi pesanan yang datang dari kota lain lah yang paling banyak dan bahkan membuat Sara kuwalahan dalam mengerjakan pesanan tersebut. Toko ini mengambil stok dari perkebunan warga sekitar selain juga memiliki kebun sendiri di bagian belakang toko. Kemudian Sara memilah dan mengepaknya. Biasanya tiap akhir minggu akan datang mobil dari berbagai kota yang akan mengambil bunga tersebut sebagai stok. Terkadang pesanan bisa membludak saat musim pernikahan tiba. Toko bunga dari kota lain tersebut enggan mengambil bunga yang masih belum dirangkai. Mereka akan memesan rangkaian bunga seperti yang mereka inginkan. Saat itulah pekerjaan Sara menjadi merepotkan. Terlebih sejak satu bulan lalu ketika satu-satunya pegawai mengundurkan diri karena sedang hamil.

"Tapi upah di sini tidak terlalu besar, Tamaki. Bagaimana?" tanya Sara saat keduanya sudah mulai memilah-milah stok bunga yang baru saja datang dari _supplier_.

"Tidak masalah Sara-san. Yang penting cukup untuk kebutuhan hidupku sehari-hari."

Sara tersenyum menatap pegawai barunya tersebut.

"Kalau Cuma untuk keperluan sehari-hari sih bisa bahkan masih ada yang bisa ditabung. Hanya saja untuk keperluan kuliah mungkin sedikit berbeda."

Tamaki terdiam, senyum yang tadi menghias bibirnya kini menghilang.

"Aku tidak ingin kuliah Sara-san. Lagipula SMA saja aku belum lulus."

Sara menautkan alisnya keheranan, menatap gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Whoaaa.. Aku kira kau sudah lulus SMA tapi tidak mampu melanjutkan kuliah. Ng.. bagaimana kalau kau tetap bersekolah menyelesaikan SMA mu di sini?"

Tamaki hanya menggeleng pelan. Sara semakin menatap bingung gadis itu. Bagaimanapun dia tidak tahu asal usul gadis itu atau yang menyebabkannya pindah ke kota ini. namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa pasti ada suatu masalah besar yang membuat Tamaki melarikan diri dari Konoha.

.

.

.

Hari ini Tamaki menghabiskan waktunya di toko bunga. Sambil bersenandung ringan tangannya berkerja membentuk rangkaian dari berbagai bunga yang diambilnya dari kebun belakang. Pikirannya tentang tugas sekolah ia abaikan sementara ini.

Sekolah?

Ya, dengan paksaan dari Sara akhirnya Tamaki mau melanjutkan sekolah. Atau tepatnya bukan melanjutkan tetapi mengulang karena secara kebetulan juga bertepatan dengan tahun ajaran baru. Ia masuk ke salah satu SMA yang dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Memulai dari kelas X karena Tamaki tidak mau repot-repot mengurus pindah sekolah, utamanya ia tidak mau lagi kembali ke Konoha.

Saat sedang asyik dengan pekerjaannya, tiba-tiba Tamaki merasakan sesuatu seolah bergejolak dalam perutnya, mendesak untuk keluar. Mual luar biasa. Dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan pekerjaan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Hoeeeeekkkk.."

Tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat gadis itu merasa heran. Kemudian ia melangkah kembali sebelum sebuah pemikiran gila tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya. Mendadak tubuh ramping gadis itu menggigil, panas dan dingin serentak merambat ke sekujur badan. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat hingga sakitnya benar-benar terasa dari luar. Tamaki meremas dadanya kuat, air mata mulai mengaliri pipi putihnya.

"Tidak. Pasti hanya masuk angin."

Namun keraguan yang enggan hilang membuatnya berlari meninggalkan toko dan menuju ke apotik yang berada di seberang jalan.

.

"Tamaki!"

Sara masuk ke dalam toko dengan membawa dua mangkok di masing-masing tangannya. Matanya berkeliling mencari keberadaan Tamaki tapi yang ditemuinya hanyalah rangkaian bunga yang belum beres masih berserakan di lantai. Ia meletakkan kedua mangkok tersebut di meja dan berjalan menuju ke bagian dalam toko.

"Tamaki.. Aku membawakan ramen untukmu, ka-"

Ucapan wanita itu terhenti saat didengarnya suara isak tangis dari dalam kamar mandi. Diketuknya pintu kamar mandi dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tamaki? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak lama pintu itu terbuka sedikit, Sara menariknya dan terkejut saat merasakan tubuhnya tengah dipeluk erat. Tamaki menangis di pelukannya membuatnya bingung dan hanya mengusap pelan punggung gadis itu. Sebelum bibirnya terbuka untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi, matanya menangkap sebuah benda kecil yang tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi. Seketika iris cokelat wanita itu melebar saat melihat dengan jelas tanda yang tercetak di sana.

"Ta-Tamaki? Kau ha-hamil?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana? Singkat banget ya chapter ini? Mungkin besok belum up ya, gantian sama fic yang lain.**

 **Arigato untuk reviewnya, fav dan follow nya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yosha! Nai balik lagi dengan fic ini. Arigato untuk yang sudah review hehehe.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story and Akio

.

.

.

 **DOG BOY AND CAT GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

" _Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi, Inuzuka!"_

" _Lu bodoh anjing!"_

" _Dasar anak bodoh! Siapa yang mendidikmu menjadi pecundang?"_

" _BAKA!"_

" _..."_

 _._

 _ **Seven years later**_

Pria itu terbangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan berkeringat. Matanya yang telah membuka dengan cepat kini kembali memejam erat. Tangan kekarnya meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sakit.

 _Kringgggggggggggggg_

Bunyi alarm jam beker menyentaknya. Dia raih jam berbentuk bundar itu dan memencet tombol untuk menghentikan suara berisik yang memekakkan telinga. Sekitar setengah menit berikutnya dia duduk, memijit kepalanya pelan.

Mimpinya barusan membuatnya kembali memutar masa lalu. Masa dimana dirinya pernah menjadi seorang bajing*n. Sejak kejadian malam itu, Tamaki tidak pernah lagi menampakkan diri. Jangankan di sekolah bahkan di seluruh Konoha pun Kiba tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Pernah pada hari Minggu menjelang kenaikan kelas, Kiba mengajak Naruto pergi ke Sora-ku. Berbekal keterangan dari Utakata, mereka dengan mudah menemukan tempat tinggal Tamaki dulu. Hanya saja tempat itu kosong, tidak berpenghuni. Tetangganya mengatakan bahwa Tamaki tidak pernah lagi kembali ke Sora-ku sejak dia pergi ke Konoha. Kiba merasa bodoh saat itu. Sudah pasti Tamaki tidak akan pernah mengatakan kepada siapapun kemana dirinya pergi karena tujuan gadis itu memang menghindarinya. Bahkan bukan tidak mungkin Tamaki benar-benar memutus kontak dengan semua yang dikenalnya di Konoha.

Untuk membuktikan hipotesisnya, Kiba bertanya pada teman sekelasnya yang dia anggap dekat dengan Tamaki. Ino, Sakura, Shion, Karin bahkan Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu menahu pasal kepergian gadis kucing itu. Kiba merasa putus asa hingga menyerah mencari keberadaan Tamaki. Tetapi dalam hati dia sudah memiliki niat untuk melanjutkan pencariannya setelah dia lulus SMA karena tentu saja waktu yang dimilikinya akan lebih banyak.

Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain. Setelah upacara kelulusan Kiba mendapati amplop coklat berukuran besar di dalam kamarnya. Ketika dibuka ternyata isinya adalah formulir pendaftaran Akademi Kepolisian. Kiba merasa bingung karena setahunya dia tidak berminat untuk berprofesi sama dengan Ma. Terlebih lagi dia tidak ingin langsung bekerja karena berencana menjalankan niatnya untuk berkelana mencari Tamaki. Namun, selembar catatan kecil di balik formulir itu membuatnya menelan ludah kasar.

 _Isi formulir ini malam ini juga. Besok akan kubawa ke panitia pendaftaran Taruna baru. Jangan coba-coba menolak atau kau akan tahu akibatnya._

 _Ma_

Bukannya Kiba kaget dengan sifat tegas ibunya. Dia tahu benar bagaimana watak wanita _single parent_ itu. Tsume memang orang yang keras perangainya seperti kebanyakan wanita Inuzuka. Terlebih sepeninggal Pa, Tsume menjadi lebih tegas karena merasa dirinya bukan lagi hanya seorang Ibu melainkan seorang Ayah sekaligus. Namun, menurut Kiba ibunya berubah menjadi beringas kepadanya. Tepatnya setelah sang komisaris polisi itu mengetahui kelakuan bejat anaknya.

Awalnya Kiba tidak berniat untuk menceritakan masalah itu kepada keluarga. Namun, karena rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang semakin hari semakin menyesakkan dada, Kiba memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. Pria itu berjengit mengingat bagaimana reaksi Ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Tsume menampar pipinya keras hingga mulutnya berdarah, bibir wanita itu tak henti-henti mengatai dirinya bodoh dan kurang ajar. Sementara Hana, saking besar amarah yang dia rasakan hanya mengumpat pelan dengan raut muka mengeras dan air mata menetes lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Bukan hanya itu, selama hampir sebulan wanita yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha itu tidak pernah mau bertemu dengannya.

Lalu berkat ancaman dari Ma, Kiba mendaftarkan diri ke Akademi dan berhasil lolos menjadi Taruna. Selama pendidikannya sebagai Taruna, Kiba kerap memanfaatkan waktu liburnya untuk berkeliling ke kota lain, tujuannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mencari Tamaki. Namun sepertinya pencariannya belum membuahkan hasil. Kiba sempat berputus asa dan berpikiran apakah gadis itu pergi ke luar negeri.

Kemudian kegiatan pencariannya berkurang sejak pelantikannya sebagai perwira pertama setelah lulus dari Akademi. Kesibukan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang detektif polisi membuatnya hampir tidak memiliki waktu luang lagi hingga dia benar-benar pasrah sambil tetap menyimpan harapan agar kelak bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Untuk meminta maaf atau bila Kami-sama masih berbaik hati padanya, Kiba berencana untuk melamar gadis yang masih dicintainya hingga saat ini. Pria itu tertawa kecil menyadari kekonyolannya. Apa dirinya tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Tamaki sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama suami dan anaknya. Hati Kiba serasa tercubit membayangkan jika itu terjadi. Tapi apapun keadaannya, Kiba tetap akan mencari gadis itu.

Getaran di atas nakas menghentikan lamunannya, lalu dia mengambil ponsel pintar yang tergeletak. Ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal. Alis pria itu bertaut, dengan enggan disentuhnya tombol hijau di layar hp.

"Halo.."

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara berisik yang sepertinya datang dari lalu lintas yang ramai.

"Halo?" dia kembali mencoba menyapa penelepon. Cukup lama tidak ada jawaban hingga pria itu memutuskan untuk menutup panggilan tersebut sebelum sebuah suara yang cukup familiar berteriak di seberang.

" _Kiba!"_

"Tsk.." tentu saja pria itu mengenal si penelepon dengan baik.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

" _Apa lu sedang ada penyelidikan?"_

"Tidak. Sekarang cepat katakan keperluanmu atau ku putuskan sambungan teleponnya!"

" _Whoaa.. Relax man! Gini lu uda dapet email dari Ino?"_

"Email? Tentang apa?"

" _Acara reuni sekolah."_

Kiba mendengus keras.

Dua tahun pertama setelah kelulusan Kiba rajin mengikuti acara tersebut, berharap bisa bertemu dengan Tamaki. Tapi akhirnya dia menyadari kebodohannya, mana mungkin gadis itu mau mengikuti acara reuni, keluar dari sekolah pun dia bahkan tidak berpamitan sama sekali pada pihak sekolah. Setelah itu di tahun-tahun berikutnya dia tidak pernah lagi mau mengikuti reuni. Herannya meskipun sudah tahu bahwa Kiba pasti menolak, Naruto tetap mengajaknya untuk turut hadir dalam acara tersebut. Ya contohnya seperti saat ini.

" _Hoii.. Kiba!"_

"Aku tidak akan ikut Naruto."

" _Oh ayolah, sekali ini saja. Sekalian kau refreshing."_

Apa yang dikatakan sahabat kuningnya itu benar. Beberapa minggu terakhir Kiba terlibat penyelidikan terkait kasus pembunuhan berantai yang cukup membuat otak dan tubuhnya lelah.

" _Lagipula reuni kali ini berbeda. Cuma teman-teman terdekat kita saja yang diundang oleh Sasuke dan juga reuni ini bukan di Konoha."_

"Memang kita akan kemana?" sepertinya Kiba mulai tertarik.

" _Taki."_

Kiba tertawa senang mendengar jawaban Naruto. Taki adalah salah satu kota kecil yang memiliki keindahan alam cukup menggiurkan, namun jarang sekali orang mengetahuinya. Kiba sendiri hanya mendengar cerita tersebut dari temannya di divisi lalu lintas. Namun, entah memang Taki benar-benar menarik atau temannya yang pandai bercerita hingga Kiba merasa sangat penasaran dengan kota itu.

"Hm.. Baiklah, aku ikut."

" _YOSH! Ini menarik, jadi seperti liburan keluarga. Aku kabari lagi nanti ya Kib, jaa na."_

APA? Kiba sudah akan menarik kembali persetujuannya saat Naruto justru memutus sambungan telepon.

Liburan keluarga? Ya Tuhan! Kiba sama sekali lupa bahwa hampir semua teman dekatnya masa SMA sudah menikah. Hinata dan Sakura bahkan sedang hamil anak pertama. Kalau tidak salah Ino dan Sai juga baru saja melangsungkan pesta pernikahan. Paling-paling cuma dirinya, Gaara, Chouji dan Lee yang belum menikah. Itupun Gaara dan Chouji sudah tidak _single_ lagi. Tinggallah dirinya bersama Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya. Ugh.. Rasanya dia ingin mengutuk Naruto menjadi rubah ekor sembilan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kiba terbangun lebih awal dari pada biasanya. Kakinya langsung melangkah ke kamar mandi di luar kamar. Selesai mandi dia bergegas mendekati meja makan berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang akan digunakan untuk mengganjal perutnya sebelum ia berangkat ke Taki. Namun naas, ternyata sang Ibu tidak meninggalkan apapun untuknya. Kiba mendengus. Kemudian ia bergegas kembali ke kamar saat didengarnya bunyi klakson mobil dari luar rumah.

' _Sepertinya itu mobil Naruto'_

Dengan cepat dia berganti pakaian dan menyambar tas ransel yang ada di atas ranjang. Kiba setengah berlari untuk keluar rumah. Setelah mengunci pintu, kakinya melangkah dan masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ berwarna merah.

"Hisashiburi ne Kiba-kun." Suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar menyapanya.

"Hai Hinata! Iya ya kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu?"

"Waktu pesta pernikahan Sakura sepertinya."

Kiba cengengesan gaje karena mendengar jawaban Hinata. Itu artinya sudah hampir setahun dia tidak bertemu dengan wanita yang sudah menjadi seorang Namikaze itu.

"Kau sih Kib, sibuk mulu dengan penyelidikan."

Cibiran Naruto membuat Kiba tertawa.

"Yah.. Mau bagaimana lagi Nar. Kau sih enak, kerja di perusahaan sendiri. Mau bolos kapan aja terserah. Nah aku? Kadang saat libur saja tiba-tiba dapat panggilan."

Komentar Kiba mengundang tawa sepasang suami istri yang duduk di jok depan. Memang setelah menikah, Naruto mendapat amanah untuk menjalankan salah satu perusahaan milik Hiashi. Padahal awalnya pria berrambut kuning itu bercita-cita untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi walikota. Tetapi Naruto sangat anti untuk melawan kehendak mertuanya itu. Terimakasih katanya. Mendapatkan restu untuk menikahi Hinata saja butuh perjuangan berdarah-darah. Giliran sudah dapat masa dia mau membangkang? Bisa-bisa Hiashi nanti menyuruhnya untuk menceraikan Hinata.

Selanjutnya perjalanan mereka diisi dengan perbincangan seputar keadaan teman-teman mereka yang lain saat ini. Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura dan mewarisi salah satu anak perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Sakura sendiri masih aktif menjadi dokter di salah satu rumah sakit yang dikelola pemerintah kota Konoha. Sai dan Ino juga sudah melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Sai menjadi seorang arsitektur sedangkan Ino meneruskan usaha toko bunga milik sang ayah. Shikamaru dan Chouji menjadi _profiler_ di kantor detektif swasta di Suna. Karena pekerjaan itulah Kiba masih sering bertemu dengan dua makhluk itu.

Lalu pembicaraan ketiganya beralih pada rencana reuni. Sebenarnya Hinata yang pertama kali mengusulkan untuk mengadakan reuni di Taki lalu Sasuke menyetujui dan bersedia meminjamkan villa milik ayahnya untuk tempat menginap karena memang rencananya reuni ini dilaksanakan selama tiga hari dua malam. Namun karena keterbatasan ruang dalam villa tersebut mereka memutuskan untuk mengundang teman terdekat saja.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati empat jam perjalanan akhirnya mobil yang mereka tumpangi sampai di villa Uchiha. Ternyata Naruto, Hinata dan Kiba adalah yang terakhir kali sampai. Setelah saling sapa dan melepas rindu sejenak mereka mulai berpencar menuju kamar yang telah disediakan untuk meletakkan barang kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang tengah yang cukup luas.

Kiba mendengus menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Ugh.. Ternyata keputusannya mengikuti reuni ini benar-benar tidak tepat. Lihatlah semuanya tengah sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Untuk sekali dalam seumur hidup Kiba mengharapkan kehadiran Lee di sini karena ternyata pria berrambut mangkok tersebut berhalangan hadir. Akhirnya pria jomblo itu memilih untuk keluar dari bangunan villa. Ia berniat menikmati pemandangan sebenarnya, tetapi perutnya malah berbunyi nyaring. Yah wajar saja karena sejak pagi tadi dia sama sekali belum sarapan.

"Sas, ada motor nggak?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang tengah membantu Sakura membawa barang-barangnya.

"Ada. Kau cari saja di gudang belakang, biasanya aniki selalu ninggalin kunci di situ."

Kiba bergegas melangkah menuju gudang di bagian belakang villa. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari, dia memacu kendaraan tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi. Perkara arah serahkan saja pada aplikasi GPS di ponsel pintarnya.

Sekitar setengah jam perjalanan motor itu telah membawanya ke pusat kota Taki. Diparkirnya motor tersebut di depan sebuah cafe yang cukup besar. Kiba memasuki tempat tersebut dan langsung memesan roti isi dan secangkir _capuccino_ hangat. Dia memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela agar bisa mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya.

Taki memang tidak sebesar Konoha, tetapi kota ini cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Polusi udara sangat minim karena sebagian besar penduduk kota ini memilih untuk bersepeda. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengendarai kendaraan bermotor. Kiba memusatkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, sebuah toko bunga yang cukup ramai pengunjung. Oh ya, pria itu baru ingat ucapan Ino tadi pagi saat mereka berkumpul.

" _Aku penasaran dengan supplier bunga di toko ayah. Ayah bilang kios itu cukup ramai meski tidak terlalu besar. Nanti kita mampir yuk Sai-kun."_

"Silakan roti isi dan _capuccino_ nya."

Kiba tersenyum menatap pelayan wanita itu membuat rona merah muncul di pipi pelayan itu. Lalu ia mengucapkan terimakasih sambil menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Lumayanlah cuci mata di pagi hari karena pelayan tadi cukup cantik.

Kiba menyesap minuman panasnya. Sepertinya minuman itu lumayan bisa membangkitkan semangatnya. Kemudian dia mulai menikmati roti isi di hadapannya.

 **Ding!**

Bunyi pintu cafe yang terbuka tidak bisa membuat perhatian Kiba teralih dari pemandangan di luar sana. Tapi suara seorang wanita yang terdengar setelah itu cukup membuat jantungnya lupa berdetak.

"Jangan lari-lari Akio!"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah kepala pria itu menoleh. Apa yang ia lihat saat ini membuat mata kayu jatinya melebar.

Wanita itu! Wanita yang sedang mengejar anak kecil yang tengah berlari itu. Dia benar-benar mirip-

"Anda sudah kembali Tomoyo-san."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana nih chapter ini teman-teman hehehehe..**

 **Maaf baru bisa update malam-malam begini, Nai sibuk seharian tadi hehehe.**

 **Mohon reviewnya ya. Arigato.**


	10. Permintaan maaf

Permintaan maaf :

Nai meminta maaf untuk semua follower maupun reviewer yang menunggu update an fic ini. Seminggu ini Nai off dulu dari ff multichap karena sedang berpartisipasi untuk NaruHina Week. Yang berkenan silakan mampir ke NH Drabbles Nai hehehe.. Setelah week ini selesai, Nai akan melanjutkan ff multichap Nai pastinya. Jangan khawatir, in syaa Allah Nai nggak akan pernah discontinue kan fic Nai.

Arigato atas kesediaannya menunggu


	11. Chapter 10

**Arigato untuk yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini hehehe.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story and Akio

.

.

.

 **DOG BOY AND CAT GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya**

" _Jangan lari-lari Akio!"_

 _Dengan gerakan patah-patah kepala pria itu menoleh. Apa yang ia lihat saat ini membuat mata kayu jatinya melebar._

 _Wanita itu! Wanita yang sedang mengejar anak kecil yang tengah berlari itu. Dia benar-benar mirip-_

" _Anda sudah kembali Tomoyo-san."_

.

 **CHAPTER 10**

Telinga Kiba menegak saat telinganya mendengar sebuah nama. Matanya memandang tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis itu-err wanita itu sepertinya tidak asing. Meskipun rambut cokelatnya disanggul tinggi, wajah dan mata sewarna madunya telah cukup membuktikan bahwa wanita itulah yang selama ini ia cari. Kiba meletakkan pegangan cangkirnya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati wanita yang kini tengah melepas mantel hitamnya. Posisinya membelakangi Kiba dan berhadapan dengan si pelayan wanita. Kiba tidak menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Yang ada justru ia memperlambatnya, merasa ragu dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Haruskah dia menyapanya di sini? Bagaimana jika gadis itu sudah melupakannya? Atau bagaimana jika dia justru mengingat dan enggan memaafkannya. Bagaimana jika alih-alih mendapatkan maaf ia justru mendapat tamparan seperti dulu?

"Tomoyo-san.."

"Hm?"

Sepertinya sudah terlambat bagi Kiba untuk mundur. Dia baru saja menyadari jaraknya dengan wanita itu hanya tinggal sejengkal. Parahnya, pelayan wanita yang melayaninya tadi justru menunjuk dirinya untuk memberi tahu wanita itu tentang keberadaan Kiba.

Kiba seakan melihat _shinigami_ yang sedang mengayunkan _zanpaku_ di hadapannya saat wanita itu mulai memutar badannya. Dan kini _shinigami_ sahabat _Ryuuk_ itu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kiba menelan ludahnya kasar saat mata sang wanita bertemu pandang dengan miliknya. Sepasang iris madu itu membola.

Keheningan mencekam hanya berlangsung sejenak dan selanjutnya sang wanita melangkah mundur. Tatapan terkejut Kiba berubah menjadi tatapan sendu saat menyadari wanita itu menjauhinya.

"Kaa-chan?"

Suara cempreng seorang anak membuat keduanya menoleh. Tamaki dengan cepat meraih tubuh kecil anak itu dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung.

"Akio, masuk ke dalam!" suaranya bergetar saat mengucapkan kata itu.

"Demo.."

"MASUK KE DALAM! Amaru, tolong bawa dia masuk."

"Ha-hai Tomoyo-san."

Berikutnya mata Kiba menatap penasaran pada bocah laki-laki berrambut cokelat gelap tersebut. Sayangnya hanya sebentar hingga anak tersebut menghilang di balik pintu. Kekecewaan memenuhi hatinya saat mengetahui Tamaki sudah memiliki anak. Ya Tuhan, mungkin dia bahkan sudah berbahagia dengan keluarga barunya dan di sini Kiba datang mengacaukan kehidupan wanita itu. Lagi dan lagi.

"Jadi?"

Kiba tersadar dari pikirannya. Matanya beralih menatap wanita yang kini penampilannya sangat jauh berbeda. Kiba mengamati dari ujung atas hingga ujung bawah. _Hell_ , _she looked so hot in that outfit_.

"Muka saya ada di sini, Tuan!"

Hardikan kasar Tamaki kembali menyadarkan Kiba. Mata Kiba kembali menatap Tamaki. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Tamaki.."

"Tomoyo-san, kita tidak saling mengenal atau apapun."

Awalnya raut Kiba menampakkan keterkejutan luar biasa. Wanita ini bahkan lebih garang daripada saat SMA dulu. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat bibir sang pria justru menampilkan senyum. Atau lebih tepatnya seringai yang membuat Tamaki sedikit merinding.

"Ada keperluan apa?"

"Tidak. Saya hanya ingin mengajak Anda makan siang bersama." Ujar Kiba dengan wajah _innocent_ nya. Tangannya terulur hendak meraih tangan Tamaki sebelum wanita berrambut cokelat itu semakin melangkah mundur.

"Terimakasih atas ajakannya tetapi saya sudah kenyang. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dikatakan lagi, saya mohon pamit."

Tamaki membungkukkan badannya lalu berdiri dengan angkuh. Saat tubuhnya berbalik akan memasuki pintu dapur, sebuah tangan kekar menarik lengannya pelan membuat langkah kaki Tamaki terhenti.

"Aku mohon, ijinkan aku berbicara denganmu, aku ingin meminta maaf."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam hingga sang pria menyadari bahu wanitanya tengah bergetar. Namun, seperti menyadari keadaannya, Tamaki dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang masih menggantung di kedua sudut matanya.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau tidak punya kesalahan apapun padaku, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Tamaki-"

"PERGI!" teriaknya.

"Pergi.. Ku-mohon.."

Benteng yang telah dengan susah payah dibangunnya selama bertahun-tahun kini runtuh begitu saja hanya dengan kedatangan seorang pria dari masa lalunya. Tamaki menangis tersedu-sedu, mengabaikan pandangan penuh tanya dari para pengunjung kafe dan seorang bocah kecil yang mengintip di balik pintu.

"Kaa-chan?" lirih bocah itu.

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya menatap seorang anak lelaki yang berusia sekitar enam tahun tersebut. Bentuk wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Tamaki, iris matanyapun sewarna madu tetapi warna rambutnya lebih gelap dari rambut ibunya, mirip dengan rambut-

"Akio! Kaa-chan bilang masuk!"

Bentakan Tamaki membuat Akio mengkerut ketakutan. Saat itulah Kiba menyadari satu hal yang membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak. Gigi taring yang mencuat di sela bibir anak itu. iris kayu jati sang pria membelalak lebar, mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. Jika ia tidak lupa, hanya keturunan klan Inuzuka lah yang memiliki taring lebih panjang dari kebanyakan manusia lain. Keterkejutan membuatnya mengendurkan cengkeramannya pada lengan Tamaki sehingga membuat wanita itu dengan mudah melepaskan diri dan berlari menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ho-hoi.. Tamaki! Kumohon aku ingin berbicara denganmu!"

Kiba mendekati pintu tersebut dan menggedornya berkali-kali. Namun, usahanya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Yang ada ia hanya menjadi tontonan gratis bagi para pengunjung kafe.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi, tapi aku pasti kembali lagi ke sini!"

"..."

"..."

Kiba melangkah keluar dari kafe mengambil motor Sasuke sebelum memarkirkannya kembali dan masuk ke dalam kafe. Pandangan pengunjung kafe yang sempat terpecah kini kembali lagi fokus padanya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menahan nafas seolah menantikan drama apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Pria itu mendekati meja kasir dan meletakkan sejumlah uang lalu pergi lagi membuat pengunjung lain hanya _sweatdrop_.

 _Sementara itu di balik pintu dapur._

' _Kenapa kau harus datang lagi? Aku sudah memulai hidupku yang baru bersama Akio. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga melupakanmu meskipun selalu gagal karena setiap aku melihat Akio tersenyum, aku justru seperti melihatmu. Dan sekarang saat aku bisa mengatasi itu, kenapa kau datang lagi? Apa kau belum puas menghancurkanku, Kiba?'_

.

.

.

"Kiba, kau dari mana saja?"

Pertanyaan Sakura mengundang perhatian temen-temannya yang lain. Mereka menatap bingung wajah Kiba yang terlihat sangat muram. Kiba menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa di sebelah Naruto. Tangannya terangkat menutup kedua matanya membuat yang lain semakin keheranan.

"Kau seperti habis melihat hantu saja." Celetuk Sai yang mendapat hadiah jitakan sayang dari istrinya.

"Mana ada hantu siang-siang begini, Anata?"

Sai tersenyum menatap istrinya. Keduanya berpandangan mesra dan wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, justru jitakan keras mendarat di kepala mereka.

"Auch.."

"Jangan berciuman di depan orang hamil! Kau mau meracuni anakku dan anak Hinata?" teriak Sakura.

"Jangan berciuman di depan jones!" teriak Naruto lantang. Tentu saja setelahnya ia merasakan tulang keringnya kesakitan karena tendangan Kiba.

"Kau mengejekku rubah?"

Naruto cengengesan sambil mengusap tulang keringnya yang terasa panas.

"Aku kan hanya mengatakan kenyataan Kib!"

Kiba mendelik tajam.

"Kalau bukan karena aku juga pasti kau masih menemaniku jones Baka Naru!"

Wajah Naru berubah memelas menatap sahabatnya seakan memohon untuk tidak lagi mengungkit masalah itu. Tampangnya benar-benar membuat yang lain tertawa geli.

Bukan rahasia umum bagi mereka tentang bagaimana Naruto akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan Hinata. Namun karena ceritanya panjang, tidak akan dibahas di sini. Mungkin bisa dibuat satu _oneshot_ tersendiri sebagai _side story_ (tapi nggak janji XD).

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu."

Kalimat pendek dari seorang Inuzuka Kiba berhasil membuat ruang tengah di villa tersebut sunyi senyap. Kau bahkan bisa mendengar suara kancing terjatuh di sini. Semua mata memandang penasaran ke arah Kiba. Kiba menghela nafas dalam, matanya memejam erat. Sementara Naruto justru memeluk erat istrinya. Wajahnya ketakutan.

"Ka-kau masih normal kan Kiba?"

Jika tadi tulang kering sebelah kanannya yang kesakitan, sekarang yang sebelah kiripun juga terasa sakit setelah mendapatkan tendangan Kiba.

"Auch! Sakit Baka! Kenapa kau menendang kakiku terus sih?" teriak Naruto.

"Karena kau Baka!" jawab Kiba enteng. Dia bangun dari duduknya dengan sebelah tangan menyeret Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Sakura, Sai dan Ino menatap penuh curiga pada mereka berdua sementara Sasuke hanya cuek, melanjutkan kembali acara membaca bukunya. Hinata? Dia menatap penuh khawatir pada suami dan temannya itu. Bukan cemburu, tenang saja. Tetapi wanita yang akan segera menjadi ibu tersebut seolah tahu apa yang terjadi.

.

Kedua pria tersebut keluar dari kawasan villa dan berjalan ke arah barat. Naruto yang tampaknya tidak terlalu sabar terpaksa membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa? Lu keliatan tertekan begitu?"

Kiba tidak langsung menjawab, tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok.

"Lu ngrokok lagi Kib?"

Kiba menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisapnya kemudian menyemburkan asapnya dengan sengaja ke arah Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto mendelik tajam sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. Jujur dirinya merasa sangat terganggu karena memang sejak kecil Naruto tidak tahan dengan asap rokok.

"Aku bertemu Tamaki."

Mulut Naruto menganga sekejap sebelum bergumam lirih.

"Pantas saja.."

Kiba menautkan alisnya dan memandang heran teman kuningnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"A-ah tidak ada hehehehe.."

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. Tetapi dengan cepat tubuh pria kuning itu terhempas ke batang pohon tua di belakangnya.

"Ho-hoi.."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Naruto!"

Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Se-sebenarnya Hinata lah yang mengajukan ide untuk mengadakan reuni di Taki. Ketika aku tanya alasannya dia tidak mau mengatakan sama sekali. Lalu saat aku pulang kerja aku sering mendapati dia tersenyum-senyum menatap layar komputer. Awalnya aku kira dia mulai berselingkuh dariku dan mulai berhubungan dengan lelaki lain-"

"Baka!" potong Kiba.

"Diam Anjing! Kau membuatku malas bercerita."

Kiba memutar matanya bosan. Tangannya yang sudah melepaskan kerah baju Naruto kini ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Tapi, saat Hinata sudah tidur dan lupa mematikan komputer, aku mengintipnya. Ternyata ada nama Tamaki di sana. Mungkin Tamaki menghubungi Hinata lebih dulu atau Hinata yang mencari keberadaan Tamaki. Yang jelas aku tidak berani melihat isi email mereka karena tentu saja rasanya seperti penguntit. Dan kau tahu kan dimana letak keanehannya kalau aku menguntit istriku sendiri?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya dalam setelah merasa lelah bercerita. Sementara pria di sebelahnya malah menatap langit dan menerawang.

"Menurutmu apa ini yang Hinata rencanakan?" tanya Kiba.

"A-ano Kiba-kun."

Mata kedua pria tadi membelalak. Mereka menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Hime! Kenapa kau ikut ke sini?"

Naruto berlari meraih tangan Hinata dan menggandengnya. Kemudian menuntunnya duduk di batang pohon yang telah rapuh.

"A-aku memang merencanakan ini, tapi sama sekali tidak menyangka Kiba-kun akan secepat itu menemukan Tamaki."

"..."

"Ng.. Aku mendengar dari Naruto-kun bahwa Kiba-kun selalu mencari Tamaki karena ingin meminta maaf. Makanya ketika Tamaki menghubungiku dua bulan yang lalu, aku langsung merencanakan ini."

Merasa dua pria berbeda warna rambut itu masih setia mendengarkannya, Hinata melanjutkan berbicara.

"Aku hanya ingin Kiba-kun meminta maaf padanya dan tidak lagi merasa bersalah. Tapi kumohon Kiba-kun.."

Kiba menegakkan telinganya dan menatap wajah Hinata dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Setelah itu Kiba-kun pergilah, jangan pernah menganggunya lagi." Lanjut Hinata lirih.

Kiba membelalakkan matanya dan tiba-tiba saja terasa seperti ada ribuan jarum menghujam jantungnya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Hinata menatap sendu sahabat suaminya itu.

"Tamaki sudah menikah dan punya anak, Kiba-kun. Dia sudah berbahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Jadi tolong jangan usik lagi hidup mereka."

Naruto cengo menatap istrinya. Meski suara Hinata lembut didengar tetapi pria itu tahu bahwa Hinata sedang menahan amarahnya saat mengatakan itu. Sementara Kiba malah tertawa keras hingga memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit membuat sepasang suami isteri di depannya menatap bingung. Merasa menjadi objek tatapan Naruto dan Hinata, Kiba pun menghentikan tawanya dan mengusap air yang muncul di sudut mata.

"Itukah yang dia katakan padamu, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu. _Shit!_ Kenapa dia harus ragu? Bukankah memang itu yang dikatakan Tamaki padanya?

"Dia berbohong padamu, Hinata!"

Dahi wanita itu berkerut.

"Dia belum menikah."

"Da-darimana Kiba-kun tahu?"

"Aku tadi bertemu dengannya di kafe yang sepertinya dia kelola, dan pelayan yang membantunya menjalankan kafe itu memanggilnya dengan "Tomoyo", nama keluarganya yang lama."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Hatinya sedikit terasa sakit menyadari bahwa sahabat yang ia percaya telah membohonginya.

"Ta-tapi dia sudah punya anak, di emailnya juga dia mengatakan itu. A-apa mungkin dia bercerai dengan suaminya?"

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Kiba menggeleng pelan. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu, dia menundukkan pandangannya. Dan penyesalan itu kembali datang menyergapnya.

"Anak itu-"

Seolah menambah kesan dramatis di antara ketiga manusia tersebut, angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan dedaunan kering di sekitar mereka.

"-anakku."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehehehe bagaimana nih chapter ini? Kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksi Hinata saat mendengar pengakuan Kiba? Oh ya, menurut teman-teman enaknya nanti ending cerita ini dibikin** _ **happy**_ **atau** _ **sad**_ **ya? Kalau konsep awalnya sih** _ **happy**_ **ending tetapi tiba-tiba Nai kok pengen bikin** _ **sad ending**_ **aja *kabuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr.**

 **Review please, arigato.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hahahaha.. Jangan bunuh Nai! Nggak kok, Nai juga pecita** _ **happy ending**_ **jadi in syaa Allah ini akan berakhir bahagia hohohohoho.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story and Akio

.

.

.

 **DOG BOY AND CAT GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

"Aaaww... Nggak bisa lebih pelan, _pig_?" teriakan Kiba terdengar nyaring di ruang makan villa Uchiha ini.

"Ini sudah pelan, Baka! Siapa suruh kau bikin masalah dengan wanita hamil!" teriakan Ino yang tak kalah kerasnya mengundang gelengan kepala beberapa orang di sana.

Wanita berrambut pirang itu kini tengah mengobati luka lebam di pipi Kiba. Luka yang didapatnya dari dua orang wanita cantik yang tiba-tiba saja bertenaga kuda. Hampir pria itu mengutuk si jabang bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan mereka kalau saja suami-suami siaga dari kedua wanita tersebut tidak menutup mulutnya.

Kejadian sore tadi sebenarnya benar-benar di luar dugaan Kiba. OK dia ralat, yang pertama tentu saja sudah dia duga.

.

" _Anak itu-"_

 _Seolah menambah kesan dramatis di antara ketiga manusia tersebut, angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan dedaunan kering di sekitar mereka._

" _-anakku."_

 _Detik terakhir Kiba mengatakan itu, kepalanya tiba-tiba terdorong menoleh ke samping. Pipinya terasa sangat panas. Bibirnya mengerang kesakitan. Matanya membelalak saat menemukan wajah ayu Hinata memerah padam dan sebelah tangan menggosok tangannya yang lain. Hinata menitikkan air mata._

" _Hi-Hime?" bahkan sang suami pun terkejut dengan kelakuan tiba-tiba putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi itu. Bukan masalah wanita itu menampar pipi Kiba, tetapi masalah tamparannya yang begitu keras hingga membuat seorang Inuzuka Kiba merasa kesakitan._

 _Naruto melirik pipi temannya yang sudah memerah dan menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Ia berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan istri kesayangannya itu._

" _Ke-kenapa?"_

 _Suara parau meluncur dari bibir mungil Hinata. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari dua pria di hadapannya. Sebenarnya merupakan hal yang wajar jika Hinata merasa marah. Yang wanita itu tahu hanyalah Kiba berbuat suatu kesalahan pada Tamaki hingga membuat Tamaki pergi dari Konoha. Dia tidak tahu bahwa kejadian sebenarnya yang dilakukan Kiba benar-benar perilaku yang tak termaafkan, tentu saja karena Naruto merahasiakan bagian tersebut._

 _Keheningan mereka terus berlanjut hingga di Villa Uchiha. Sambutan penuh keheranan datang dari wajah teman-teman mereka terutama ketika mereka melihat lebam biru di pipi kiri Kiba. Sakura yang pertama kali mendekati mereka dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Namun, wanita musim semi itu semakin merasa keheranan ketika melihat Hinata berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya._

" _Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengancam, seolah memintanya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi._

 _Demi kesejahteraan bersama-err dirinya- Naruto mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka semua. Pria dengan goresan di pipi itu bercerita dengan gamblangnya mengabaikan tatapan horor Kiba yang dilayangkan padanya. Dan sesuai dugaan awal Kiba, tidak lama kemudian tamparan kembali mendarat di pipinya. Sialnya itu pipi yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Jika saja Sakura memberi tamparan di pipi kanan, setidaknya kedua pipinya jadi seimbang, sama-sama merah. Lah ini? Sudah nyeri bekas tamparan Hinata masih sangat terasa, ditambah lagi nyeri akibat tenaga monster Sakura diterimanya. Aih sungguh malang nasibmu, Nak._

.

"Jadi?"

Kiba menautkan alisnya heran, mendongak mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya serius. Oh ternyata dia sudah selesai mengantar Sakura ke kamar.

"Jadi?" beo Kiba.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Kiba mendesah kasar, matanya terpejam. Rasa nyeri di sekujur kepalanya sedikit merambat ke tubuhnya hingga mulai terasa panas. Ya Tuhan, wanita benar-benar mengerikan!

"Aku akan mengejarnya."

.

.

.

Riuh rendah suara anak-anak kecil berlarian terdengar dari sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Saat ini jam belajar mengajar di sekolah tersebut baru saja berakhir. Seorang anak kecil dengan begitu bersemangatnya berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Matanya berbinar-binar senang karena ingin segera bertemu dengan sang Ibu. Hari ini ibunya sudah berjanji akan membelikan eskrim vanilla kesukaannya sepulang sekolah.

Langkah kaki kecil itu terhenti tepat di luar pintu gerbang. Kepalanya _celingak celinguk_ mencari-cari keberadaan sang Ibu. Raut kecewa menaungi wajah imutnya saat mata madunya tidak mendapati sosok sang Ibu. Tangannya menggenggam erat _handphone_ nya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Halo..."

"..."

"Kaa chan berbohong lagi. Akio benci Kaa-chan!"

Akio menghentakkan kakinya kesal kemudian berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan sekolahnya. Ketika baru beberapa langkah saja telinganya mendengar suara seseorang tengah memanggil.

"Akio!"

Bocah kecil itu menoleh dengan cepat. Wajahnya menampakkan raut kebingungan saat menemukan seorang pria dewasa yang tersenyum padanya. Mata Akio terpana pada gigi taring pria tersebut lalu tangan kecilnya menyentuh gigi taringnya sendiri.

"Hei, kau mau pulang? Ayo paman antar."

"Paman siapa? Kata Kaa-chan Akio tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing."

Kiba tertawa saat melihat apa yang dilakukan anak itu bertolak belakang dengan perkataannya. Akio bukannya menjauh malah berlari mendekatinya. Kiba berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Akio. Tangannya terulur mengacak-acak rambut si bocah yang sewarna dengan miliknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berbicara dengan Paman, hm?"

Akio mengerutkan dahinya, bibirnya mengerucut tanda tak suka.

"Karena Akio sedang marah dengan Kaa-chan, jadi Akio tidak mau menurut."

Kiba terhenyak. Ya Tuhan, anak ini kelakuannya benar-benar mirip dengannya. Suka membangkang.

"Hm? Kenapa Akio marah dengan Kaa-chan?"

"Kaa-chan berjanji akan menjemput Akio lalu makan eskrim vanilla di taman. Tapi Kaa-chan berbohong lagi."

Kiba menatap sendu si bocah, tangannya menarik lembut tangan mungil itu dan menggandengnya berjalan. Pikirannya melayang pada Ibu dari si bocah. Pastilah kehidupan yang mereka jalani cukup sulit. Kiba merasakan penyesalan kembali memenuhi hatinya. Kemudian otaknya memutar kembali rekaman percakapan pemilik toko bunga di seberang cafe yang Tamaki kelola.

.

 _Pria itu terpaksa menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai seorang anggota tim investigasi. Mendatangi toko bunga dan berpura-pura akan membeli bunga. Telinganya ia pasang tegak demi mendapatkan informasi yang dia inginkan. Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya ketika dengan samar-samar telinganya menangkap percakapan antara sang pemilik toko bunga dengan seorang yang lain._

" _Pantas saja Tamaki terlihat tidak seperti biasanya."_

" _Lalu, kau tidak bertanya padanya Fu?"_

" _Tanya apa?"_

" _Apa yang diinginkan laki-laki brengsek itu dari Tamaki."_

" _BAKA! Melihat Tamaki menangis saja sudah cukup membuatku kalang kabut, mana mungkin aku memperkeruh keadaan dengan menanyakan itu, Sara?"_

" _Hm..."_

" _Kalau saja aku bertemu dengan si brengsek itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarnya!"_

 _Kiba menelan ludahnya gugup mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut seseorang bernama Fu itu._

" _Kenapa? Setelah akhirnya Tamaki bisa menerima semua ini laki-laki itu harus mengacaukannya lagi?"_

 _Hening sejenak, yang ada hanya helaan nafas dari kedua wanita tersebut._

" _Ne, Sara! Apa tidak sebaiknya Tamaki bicara baik-baik dulu dengan lelaki itu?"_

" _Apa maksudmu? Tadi kau sendiri bilang kau akan menghajarnya dan sekarang kau malah meminta Tamaki berbicara baik-baik dengannya?"_

" _Aku hanya kasihan pada Akio. Anak seumuran dia seharusnya hidup didampingi Ayah dan Ibunya. Sedangkan kau tahu sendiri Tamaki sudah tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan laki-laki."_

" _Kau benar, dia selalu menenggelamkan diri dengan urusan cafe."_

.

"Paman! Kita akan kemana?"

Suara cempreng Akio berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Kiba. Kemudian dia angkat tubuh kecil bocah tersebut dan menaikkannya di atas motor _sport_ Sasuke.

"Kita akan ke taman dan makan eskrim vanilla, bagaimana?"

Mata Akio berbinar-binar senang mendengar ucapan Kiba. Dia angkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"YOSHHH!"

Dan dengan kecepatan standar yang sangat tidak Kiba sekali, motor itu melaju menuju taman kota.

.

.

.

Amaru menatap heran wanita yang menjadi bosnya itu. Sudah kelima kalinya wanita itu bolak balik tanpa melepaskan _handphone_ dari telinganya. Wajahnya sangat cemas, kadang langkahnya dipercepat, kadang ia berhenti. Digigitnya kuku-kuku jari tangannya. Tamaki gugup luar biasa.

Bagaimana tidak gugup jika berkali-kali dia menghubungi anaknya tapi tidak pernah diangkat. Ia sudah meminta Fu untuk menjemput Akio di sekolah tapi wanita berkulit gelap itu tidak menemukan anaknya di sana. Fu menanyai teman-teman Akio bahkan petugas keamanan di sana tetapi tidak ada satupun yang tahu keberadaan bocah kecil itu.

Ini sudah hampir dua jam dari jam pulang sekolah. Tamaki mulai gelisah dan menyesal. Andai saja dia menuruti keinginan sang anak, andai saja dia mengorbankan sejenak waktu bekerjanya, ahh semuanya sudah terlambat. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah berdoa akan keselamatan sang Anak.

Suara derum motor di luar pun diabaikannya, pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari Akio.

 **Ding!**

"Tadaimaaa..."

Barulah suara cempreng itu yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Tamaki. Air mata yang sudah menggantung di sudut mata kini dia biarkan terjatuh. Kakinya berlari membawa tubuhnya mendekati sosok yang sedang tertawa riang. Dipeluknya tubuh Akio erat.

"Akio kemana saja? Bukankah Kaa-chan bilang Akio harus menunggu Fu Baa-chan menjemput?"

"Akio bermain di taman Kaa-chan."

Tamaki mendongak menatap sang anak dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Akio bermain di taman kota? Sendirian?"

Akio menggeleng lalu tersenyum lebar, menampakkan taring mungilnya sehingga membuat Tamaki memalingkan muka.

"Akio main di taman dengan Paman. Tadi Akio naik motor besar sama Paman, terus juga dibelikan eskrim vanilla."

"Paman?" beo Tamaki. Wajahnya mulai menampilkan raut kekhawatiran. Diputar-putarnya tubuh sang anak demi mencari apakah ada tanda-tanda kejahatan di sana. Saking khawatirnya dia bahkan lupa bahwa saat ini mereka masih berada di depan pengunjung cafe. Dibukanya celana sang anak tanpa sadar hingga memaksa Amaru untuk menarik paksa Akio dan membawanya ke dalam.

"Amaru! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Amaru mendelik tajam pada bosnya. Dia tidak peduli jika setelah ini dipecat, yang pasti dia tidak ingin membuat pengunjung cafe jijik dan pergi meninggalkan cafe ini.

"Tomoyo-san, sadarlah! Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keselamatan anakku."

Amaru mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Tamaki mengingat semakin maraknya kasus pedofil yang tengah melanda negara ini. Tetapi bukan di depan keramaian juga kan?

"Nah sekarang silakan kau lanjutkan, Tomoyo-san."

"Huftt... "

Tamaki menghela nafas lega sesaat sebelum matanya terpaku pada punggung anaknya.

"Akio dimana tas sekolah Akio?"

"Uhm... dibawa Paman itu."

Tamaki mengernyitkan dahinya, matanya memandang sang anak menyelidik.

"Paman siapa namanya?"

Akio menggeleng pelan.

"Akio tidak tahu Kaa-chan, tadi Paman bilang mau membawakan tas Akio biar tidak berat. Terus katanya besok Paman mau mengantar Akio ke sekolah."

"Hah? Akio lupa nasehat Kaa-chan? Kaa-chan pernah bilang bukan untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang yang tidak Akio kenal. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Paman itu jahat?"

Suara Tamaki mulai meninggi membuat sang anak mengkerut ketakutan. Akio menelan ludah gugup, matanya melirik ke sana kemari tidak berani menatap ibunya. Tamaki menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut anaknya.

"Hm... Maafkan Kaa-chan ya sayang. Kaa-chan marah seperti ini karena Kaa-chan sayang sama Akio. Kaa-chan tidak ingin Akio diambil orang jahat."

Akio mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. Dipeluknya tubuh sang ibu dengan erat. Semengerikan apapun seorang Ibu ketika marah, tetaplah dia menjadi sosok malaikat yang meneduhkan bagi sang anak.

"Hai Kaa-chan."

.

.

.

Pagi ini Tamaki sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengantar Akio ke sekolah. Sepasang kaki jenjang membawanya ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi anaknya. Seporsi nasi goreng dengan taburan keju kotak di atasnya.

"Akio... Sarapan sudah siap!"

"Haai Kaa-chan..."

Tamaki tersenyum menatap wajah bahagia sang anak saat melihat makanan kesukaannya di atas meja. Lalu dia duduk menghadap Akio dan mulai melahap pelan makanan tersebut. Beberapa saat setelah selesai makan, Tamaki membawa piring kotor ke wastafel dan meninggalkannya.

Seperti biasa rutinitas Tamaki setiap pagi, dia akan menyelesaikan tugas rumah setelah selesai mengantar Akio. Berikutnya barulah dia mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahan makanan maupun minuman untuk cafe nya. Biasanya cafe tersebut cukup ramai saat jam sarapan, jam makan siang dan sore hari selepas orang-orang pulang kerja. Taki beberapa tahun terakhir ini mulai mengalami perkembangan. Terutama sejak dibangunnya beberapa kantor pemerintah di kota ini.

Tamaki merasa beruntung dengan perubahan di kota ini. Karena berkat itulah dirinya dibantu Sara dan Fu membangun cafe ini. Awalnya hanya sebuah cafe kecil yang menyediakan roti bakar dan kopi hangat. Namun, seiring berkembangnya populasi pekerja di kota ini cafe yang dia kelola menjadi ramai hingga Tamaki terpaksa meminjam uang kepada Sara demi mengembangkan usahanya.

"Tomoyo-san."

"Amaru! Sudah ku bilang berapa kali panggil aku Tamaki."

"Hehe... Nanti saja kalau hati saya sudah mantap Tomoyo-san."

Tamaki _sweatdropped_ mendengar alasan yang dikemukakan pegawainya ini. Padahal mereka memiliki umur yang sama dan sudah saling mengenal cukup lama meski belum selama Sara dan Fu, tapi entah mengapa Amaru masih enggan memanggilnya dengan nama depan.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" beo Amaru.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Tamaki menepuk jidatnya sementara Amaru terlonjak kaget.

"Ah iya! Saya lupa. Itu ada seorang yang menunggu Akio. Katanya dia akan mengantar Akio sekolah."

Tamaki mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Kakinya yang hendak melangkah sedikit goyah saat Akio menyerobot berlari mendahuluinya.

"Yee... Naik motor besar..."

Inginnya dia tersenyum menatap anaknya yang terlampau gembira. Tapi ia sadar ini bukan saatnya karena Tamaki merasa tersaingi perannya oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal.

Oh-

Sepertinya Tamaki harus meralat pikirannya saat matanya menangkap sosok pria yang berdiri menggendong Akio. Hatinya mencelos mendapati keduanya tengah bercanda tawa. Cara mereka berdua tertawa yang benar-benar mirip membuat Tamaki menolehkan pandangan gelisahnya ke belakang. Berharap para pegawainya tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu. Wanita itu mendesah lega saat menyadari bahwa para pegawai justru sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaan mereka. Lalu melangkah cepat menuju pintu yang terbuka dan mengejar sang pria.

"Akio!" panggilannya membuat dua lelaki itu menoleh. Jantung sang wanita berdegup kencang saat mendapati tatapan lembut yang dilayangkan oleh pria itu.

' _Sialan! Kenapa jantungku jadi seperti pasar begini?'_

"Akio, ayo turun. Kaa-chan akan mengantar Akio sekolah."

Tamaki melihat perubahan raut wajah sang anak.

"Akio mau naik motor besar." Ucap lirih sang bocah.

"Akio tidak mau diantar Kaa-chan?" entah dari mana datangnya rasa kecewa tiba-tiba memenuhi dada Tamaki. Benar-benar terasa sesak. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan air matanya yang berada di ujung tanduk.

Kiba yang memahami keadaan di depannya, segera bertindak menengahi. Bahasanya sih begitu, padahal maksudnya untuk pedekate lagi dengan wanita pujaannya.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau Kaa-chan mengantar Akio?"

Suara berat sang pria membuat Tamaki mendesah lega, syukurlah setidaknya pria itu masih menghargai dirinya. Mungkin nanti Tamaki harus berterimaka-

"Kaa-chan akan ikut membonceng motor Paman, bagaimana? Akio setuju?"

Oh.. _Hell no!_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makin lama makin aneh ya? Hahahaha... Sepertinya satu atau dua chapter lagi akan Nai tamatin ya...**

 **Terimakasih atas kesetiaannya menunggu lanjutan fic ini. RnR ya. Arigato.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Nai kembali lagi dengan fic ini. Pengen bikin KibaTama lagi tapi belum dapet topik yang bagus.**

 **Oh ya, sebelum baca fic Nai kita nyanyi lagu Indonesia Raya bareng-bareng. Seperti biasa tidak perlu keras yang penting menghayati. Jangan ada yang curang langsung** _ **scroll**_ **ke bawah ya hehehe.**

 **Arigato.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story and Akio

.

.

.

 **DOG BOY AND CAT GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

Jadi ceritanya Tamaki terpaksa menuruti kemauan sang anak- lebih tepatnya kemauan Kiba- untuk ikut membonceng motor dan mengantar Akio ke sekolah. Wanita itu menjadi semakin kesal saat Kiba justru meminta Akio untuk naik di bagian depan motor. Tentu saja Akio menyambutnya dengan antusias. Lain halnya dengan sang Ibu yang menatap horor mereka berdua.

Lagi-lagi Tamaki terpaksa menuruti kemauan sang anak. Namun, ketika Tamaki ingin mengganti rok span di atas lututnya dengan celana panjang, Kiba menariknya dengan alasan mereka harus segera berangkat jika tidak ingin Akio terlambat. Jadilah Tamaki kembali terpaksa menuruti kemauan pria mesum itu. Bagaimana tidak mesum? Jika saat dirinya mengangkat kaki untuk duduk di bagian belakang jok motor, mata Kiba tidak melepaskan pandangan dari kaki jenjangnya. Terlebih ketika rok itu semakin tertarik dan sedikit memperlihatkan pahanya. Wajah pria itu semakin tersenyum mesum hingga Tamaki terpaksa memukul keras punggung pria anjing itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Tamaki menolak berpegangan pada Kiba meski pria itu membujuknya berkali-kali dengan alasan keselamatan. Tamaki malah memilih mencengkeramkan tangannya pada bagian belakang motor. Sungguh keras kepala.

Akhirnya setelah membisikkan sesuatu kepada Akio, dengan sengaja Kiba menaikkan kecepatan motor sport itu dengan tiba-tiba dan mengeremnya secara mendadak membuat sang wanita mau tidak mau mencengkeramkan tangannya pada pinggang si pria. Tamaki hampir mengeluarkan umpatan kasar kalau saja tidak ada Akio di sana. Bocah itu malah tertawa-tawa dengan riangnya.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Kiba langsung menurunkan Akio. Tamaki juga ikut turun dan mengantar sang anak hingga mendekati gerbang sekolah.

"Baik-baik di sekolah ya sayang."

Tamaki mengelus puncak kepala Akio sebelum bocah itu berlari masuk ke sekolah dan berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan.

" _Bye_ Kaa-chan, _bye_ Paman."

Wanita itu segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Dia berjalan lurus melewati Kiba

"Kau mau kemana, Tamaki?" tanya Kiba.

"Pulang." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak! Terimakasih atas tumpangannya Inuzuka-san."

Kiba merasakan dadanya yang nyeri saat Tamaki memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. Tapi pria itu tetap tersenyum-menyeringai tepatnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin benda ini kembali."

Tamaki yang sudah melangkah cukup jauh terpaksa menoleh dengan rasa penasaran. Matanya membelalak saat melihat sebuah benda yang sedang dimain-mainkan oleh tangan Kiba. Dengan panik wanita itu membuka tas jinjingnya dan mengobrak abrik isinya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya kepada Kiba. Pria bertato segitiga merah itu menyeringai.

"Kau menjatuhkannya tadi."

"Bohong!"

Dan secepat mungkin Tamaki menerjang Kiba demi mendapatkan kembali _smartphone_ nya. Tidak kalah dari Tamaki, Kiba bahkan bergerak secepat kilat mengangkat benda persegi itu ke atas dan membuat Tamaki melompat-lompat kecil untuk menggapainya.

"Ayolah kembalikan Hpku, Inuzuka!"

Bukannya menuruti permintaan wanita itu, Kiba malah membawa HP itu ke balik punggungnya. Tamaki dengan reflek meraih benda itu hingga tidak menyadari posisinya yang kini tengah memeluk Kiba. Kiba tersenyum diam-diam dan menikmati permainannya. Namun, tampaknya Tamaki sudah kehilangan kesabaran hingga berteriak kesal.

"Kembalikan Hpku, Kiba!"

Kiba tertegun sejenak kemudian tersenyum menawan saat menatap lurus mata Tamaki. Tangan kirinya terulur menyerahkan HP itu pada Tamaki. Tetapi modus lain dia jalankan. Tangan kanan dengan cepat melingkari pinggang sang wanita yang kini sedikit berisi. Menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tamaki merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gagap. Dia menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Kiba. Namun, lengan kekar sang pria semakin erat menariknya.

"Ikutlah denganku."

Suara parau Kiba yang membenamkan wajah ke lehernya membuat kinerja jantungnya jadi meningkat berkali lipat. Sel-sel darah merah dengan cepat mengumpul di pipi putihnya.

' _Sialan! Kenapa aku masih selemah ini jika di depanmu?'_

Tamaki kembali merutuki dirinya, ingin rasanya wanita itu menangis, berteriak, meluapkan segala kekacauan hati yang muncul akibat kelakuan pria ini.

"Maaf aku harus kembali ke cafe." Sekuat tenaga Tamaki berusaha menahan gejolak yang membuncah. Jika saja dia lepas kendali sudah dapat dipastikan saat ini bahunya pasti bergetar hebat.

"Sebentar saja. Kumohon."

Tamaki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Inginnya menarik tubuhnya lepas dari pria itu. Sementara Kiba yang membaca gelagat Tamaki malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan pernah melepas pelukan ini. Apa kau tidak malu? Sejak tadi orang-orang memperhatikan kita."

Mata Tamaki membola mendengar ucapan Kiba yang dia yakini disertai seringaian. Dengan panik dia menoleh ke sana kemari. Ternyata benar, orang-orang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

Tamaki semakin gugup saat ada beberapa orang yang berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Le-lepaskan, Kiba!" pintanya lirih.

"Jadi kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Aku harus mengurus cafe."

"Aku sudah menghubungi pegawaimu untuk mengerjakan bagianmu."

Tamaki menjauhkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah Kiba dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tadi pagi, sebelum kau menemuiku di cafe."

Mau tidak mau Tamaki kembali menuruti Kiba.

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka diisi dengan keheningan dan kecanggungan. Kiba, merasa lidahnya kelu meski biasanya dia selalu menjadi yang paling banyak bicara. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Panas dan dingin merambat hingga kedua tangannya yang sedang mengendalikan motor. Hingga sesekali dia remas-remas jemarinya.

Tamaki, masih marah karena merasa dipermainkan. Memilih untuk melihat sisi kanan dan kirinya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat namun giginya bergemeretak menahan emosi. Tangannya menggenggam erat jaket Kiba. Catat : J.A.K.E.T.

Meski dia tidak menyangkal dentuman bertalu-talu yang terdengar di dalam dadanya. Tamaki meringis, merasa rugi karena masih merasakan efek sedemikian rupa terhadap pria yang pernah menyakitinya. Pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Pria yang telah merampas kebahagiaannya.

Benarkah?

Benarkah saat ini hidupnya hancur? Dengan segala pekerjaan yang dilakoninya? Benarkah hidupnya saat ini tidak bahagia? Bersama Akio, Sara, Fu dan Amaru? Tamaki bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apakah dirinya bisa bahagia jika tidak bertemu dengan mereka, jika tidak ada Akio? Karena bagi Tamaki saat ini Akio adalah segalanya.

Tunggu!

Jadi apakah seharusnya dia bersyukur karena Kiba telah memperkosanya malam itu?

Tamaki mengernyitkan dahinya dengan kalimat terakhir. Rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Kau melamun?"

Tamaki terlonjak kaget dan memandang sekeliling. Matanya menelusur sebuah bangunan mewah yang menjulang. Sambil berdecak kagum Tamaki turun dari motor.

Cukup lama wanita itu menatap bangunan villa hingga dia merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan lembut.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Kiba tanpa menoleh padanya. Tamaki menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Kiba, membuat pria itu menoleh heran.

"A-aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Kata Tamaki gugup. Dalam hati mengutuk dirinya karena dia merasakan hangat merambat ke pipi. Tamaki menundukkan pandangannya, tiba-tiba dia teringat seorang sahabatnya di masa lalu yang selalu bersikap seperti ini di hadapan pemuda yang dia sukai. Tamaki tersenyum geli.

"Tamaki..."

Bagai disengat listrik tubuh Tamaki tiba-tiba menegang. Baru saja dipikirkan kenapa seolah-olah dia mendengar suara sahabatnya. Tetapi dengan cepat dia meralat pikirannya saat mata sewarna madunya beradu dengan mata rembulan sang sahabat.

"Hi-Hinata?"

Tamaki mengucek matanya kemudian melihat ke arah Hinata lagi. Matanya membelalak sempurna saat mendapati bayangan Hinata yang masih tetap berdiri di sana. Dengan cepat kedua gadis-err wanita itu berlari saling menyongsong. Hinata bahkan melupakan kondisinya yang sedang hamil dan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Hime... Jangan berlari!" teriakan Naruto seolah menyadarkan wanita calon ibu tersebut. Namun naas karena saat itu kakinya terpeleset dari anak tangga dan membuat tubuhnya goyang.

 **Grepp!**

Nyaris saja Hinata terjatuh tetapi dengan sigap Kiba menangkap tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati Hinata."

Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang merona malu sambil bergumam mengucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian Naruto menyusulnya dan segera berusaha menarik Hinata yang masih dipeluk Kiba.

"Hoi, jangan peluk-peluk istriku, Baka Inu!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat semuanya _sweatdropped_. Terutama Kiba yang malah menyeringai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Hoiiii! Kiba no Baka!"

"Hahahahaha.. Dasar tukang cemburu!"

Dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal, pria dengan pipi berkumis itu menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Kiba malah tertawa keras.

"Kau tidak berubah, Rubah kuning!"

Kuping Naruto menegak mendengar seorang wanita memanggilnya dengan julukannya di masa SMA.

"Whoaaa.. Tamaki!"

Lalu pria berrambut kuning itu menyeringai.

"Kau semakin cantik dan seksi. Hmm... Hmmm..."

"HOI! Jaga matamu, Rubah!"

Naruto tertawa keras. Merasa senang bisa membalas Kiba karena sekarang giliran Kiba yang cemburu.

"Dasar tukang cemburu!" balasnya disertai dengan juluran lidah.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam villa disambut oleh teman-teman yang lain. Tamaki merasa sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Jujur saja semenjak pergi dari Konoha wanita itu selalu merindukan kebersamaan mereka. Karena memang di Konoha lah hidupnya mulai berubah, hidupnya mulai lebih berwarna.

Mereka mengobrol sambil bernostalgia tentang masa lalu terutama para wanita. Kemudian pembicaraan sedikit beralih, Sakura dan Hinata bahkan tidak segan-segan menanyakan hal-hal seputar kehamilan dan proses persalinan. Awalnya Tamaki merasa sedikit risih dengan pertanyaan mereka. Namun, melihat bahwa mereka benar-benar antusias untuk mengetahui hal-hal tersebut, Tamakipun menjelaskannya dengan senang hati. Dia merasa kembali lagi ke masa-masa SMA. Bercanda dan tertawa riang saat berbincang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di masa lalu. Tidak menyadari tatapan seorang pria yang duduk di bagian lain ruangan yang sama.

"Kau sudah meminta maaf?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah."

Sasuke masih memandang datar dirinya dan Naruto berdecak kagum menatapnya. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Cepat sekali. Jadi sekarang kalian sudah kembali bersama?" tanya Naruto antusias. Merasa bangga dengan pekerjaan temannya.

"Belum."

Naruto menautkan alisnya, terheran-heran terlebih saat menangkap seringai sinis Sasuke dan anggukan kepala Sai.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Apa masalahmu, Teme?"

"Masalahnya adalah kau bodoh Naruto!" tukas Kiba. Naruto memberengut tak suka. Apa masalahnya? Tadi kan Kiba sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia sudah meminta maaf tapi kemudian dia bilang mereka belum bersama. Kan aneh?

Ng.. Author tidak tega untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto. Jadi biarkan Sai saja yang menjelaskan.

"Kiba sudah meminta maaf, tetapi Tamaki belum memberikan maaf. Begitu Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Di satu sisi dia merasa prihatin pada nasib temannya sementara di sisi lain dia berseru senang karena tadi Kiba mengatainya bodoh. Hahahahahhaha. Dasar kawan yang tidak setiakawan.

"Tentu saja tidak semudah itu dia memaafkan. Dia terlalu sakit hati dengan perbuatanmu padanya, Kiba."

Kiba menghela nafas dalam. Matanya tidak melepaskan pandangan dari wanita berrambut cokelat terang itu. Tamaki sedang berbagi pengalaman dengan teman-temannya. Awalnya terlihat jelas wanita itu sedikit merasa risih. Kiba kembali merasa bersalah pada wanita itu. Betapa bodoh dirinya yang dulu. Hanya karena sebuah kesalah pahaman dia rela menurunkan harga dirinya, dia tega menghancurkan gadis itu. Bukan hanya hidup tetapi juga masa depan gadis itu. Dia juga secara tidak sengaja telah menghancurkan cinta mereka berdua.

Kiba memang bodoh, tetapi tidak sebodoh Naruto. Dia tahu benar jika dulu Tamaki mencintainya sama dengan dirinya yang mencintai wanita itu. Namun, dengan bodohnya Kiba menghancurkan itu hanya dalam satu malam.

Mata kayu jatinya kembali mengamati sang wanita. Tamaki terlihat berbeda dengan saat SMA. Wajahnya semakin memancarkan aura dewasa. Lembut tapi tegas. Rambutnya terlihat lebih panjang. Sebenarnya Kiba hanya menerka-nerka mengingat saat ini rambut cokelat terang itu tengah tersanggul tinggi. Pria itu belum pernah lagi melihat rambut yang terurai. Tamaki semakin cantik menurutnya. Lalu tubuh Tamaki menjadi sedikit lebih berisi namun justru terlihat seksi di mata Kiba. Dan kini Kiba menyeringai membayangkan hal mesum tentang wanita itu.

 **Whack!**

"Ahh... Ittai..."

"Jangan berpikiran mesum, bodoh!"

Kiba mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Sasuke. Mulutnya mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar. Sementara Naruto dan Sai malah menertawakan nasib sialnya.

"Buat dia memaafkanmu dulu, setelah itu kau nikahi dia. Baru kau boleh berpikiran mesum." Ucap Sai dengan entengnya.

Kiba mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Melangkah mendekati Tamaki yang sedang larut dalam canda tawa para wanita. Kiba menepuk pelan bahu Tamaki membuat wanita itu mendongak.

"Kau tidak mau jemput Akio?"

Tamaki membolakan matanya kemudian dengan cepat melirik jam tangannya. Sudah tinggal seperempat jam hingga sekolah Akio berakhir.

"A-Ahh.. Aku harus menjemput anakku." Teriaknya panik. Lalu berdiri dengan cepat. Memeluk sahabatnya satu persatu.

"Kapan-kapan kita reuni lagi ya." Teriak Ino dan langsung mendapat anggukan cepat dari Sakura dan Hinata. Tamaki tersenyum meski tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Besok adalah hari terakhir mereka di Taki. Mungkin setelah itu mereka akan lebih sulit untuk bertemu.

Kemudian Tamaki menyalami satu persatu teman laki-lakinya dan beranjak pergi diikuti Kiba.

"Aku pasti terlambat. Ugh... Akio pasti marah lagi." Gerutunya pelan.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan terlambat."

Dilihatnya Kiba sudah duduk di atas motor sport Sasuke. Tangan kekar pria itu menyerahkan helm padanya. Dengan tatapan malas, Tamaki menerima helm tersebut dan memakainya.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak terlambat? Tadi saja kita butuh waktu hampir setengah jam untuk sampai kesini."

Setelah Tamaki duduk di belakangnya, Kiba menarik kedua lengan Tamaki untuk memeluk erat pinggangnya membuat Tamaki merona merah dan berontak hendak melepaskan diri.

"Kau tidak mau terlambat menjemput Akio bukan? Aku jamin itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau mau berpegangan erat padaku."

Dengan ragu-ragu Tamaki menuruti pria itu-LAGI. Menggigit bibirnya berusaha meredam rasa malu. Dan saat kedua lengannya sudah melingkari pinggang Kiba erat, motor tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup membuat gila.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... JANGAN NGEBUT BAKA INU!" teriak Tamaki.

"TAMAKIIIIIIII AKU MENCINTAIMUUUUUUUUUU!" balas Kiba sebelum mendapat pukulan lagi di punggungnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Hehehehe...**

 **Oh ya Nai uda nggak sabar nih nungguin tanggal 16 Februari karena Konoha Hidden mulai tayang dengan judul "Hari Terbaik untuk Pernikahan".**

 **Coba tebak pernikahan siapa? Yap! Pernikahan Naruto & Hinata. Tapi selain itu ada lagi yang membuat Nai **_**excited**_ **. Karena di sana akan diceritakan tentang Kiba yang bertemu Tamaki di Sora-ku.**

 **Whoaaaaaaaaaa... Untung banyak!**

 **Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya ya. Terimakasih.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola... Masih ada yang nungguin fic ini nggak? Masih yaaa? Ya? Ya?**

 **Hehehe maksa yak...**

 **Ini chapter terakhir ya untuk Dog Boy and Cat Girl**

 **Doozo.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story and Akio

.

.

.

 **DOG BOY AND CAT GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

Hari ini langkah kaki tegak seorang perwira pertama kepolisian Konoha tampak berbeda. Jika biasanya langkah kaki itu begitu berwibawa tetapi tidak dengan hari ini. Dia berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Rambutnya berantakan, di tepi matanya ada lingkaran hitam, wajahnya sedikit pucat.

Pria gagah itu berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang menabrak dan belak belok ke sana kemari. Mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari teman-teman sejawatnya. Sesekali dia menguap lebar. Setelah sampai di ruangan kerjanya, dengan cepat dia merebahkan diri di sofa. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk pria itu terlelap, terbuai alam mimpi.

Sudah genap seminggu ini pria itu bolak balik dari Konoha ke Taki. Bukan hanya saat libur tetapi bahkan setiap selesai bekerja. Kesibukannya sebagai anggota divisi investigasi kepolisian sama sekali tidak meruntuhkan tekadnya demi bertemu dengan wanita yang sangat dia cintai. Wanita yang selama tujuh tahun ini selalu menjadi bayang-bayang di setiap waktunya. Wanita yang baru saja dia temukan kembali setelah sekian lama tidak terdengar kabarnya. Wanita yang selama tujuh tahun ini berhasil membuat hatinya tertutup.

Inuzuka Kiba memang tidak setampan Uchiha Sasuke atau Sai. Tetapi dengan kharisma dan segala yang dia miliki, tidak sedikit wanita yang mengaguminya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan dengan terang-terangan mengirim kode kepadanya. Namun, semua itu hanya ditanggapi dengan pura-pura bodoh oleh Kiba.

Saat itu Kiba hanya ingin bertemu dengan Tamaki. Hanya ingin tahu tentang kehidupan wanita itu. Hanya ingin memastikan apakah Tamaki bisa hidup bahagia saat hidupnya sudah hancur di tangan Kiba. Jika memang wanita itu sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya, Kiba akan merelakannya.

Hanya saja yang dilihatnya saat di Taki bukanlah kebahagiaan yang dimiliki wanita itu. Memang Tamaki sudah berhasil dengan usaha kafenya, Tamaki memiliki teman-teman yang bisa diandalkan, Tamaki bahkan memiliki Akio. Wanita itu tampak bahagia jika dipandang dari luar. Tapi saat Kiba menatap matanya, hanya kehampaan yang terpancar di bola mata sang wanita. Entah memang dari awalnya seperti itu atau justru karena kehadiran Kiba lagi, Kiba tidak peduli.

Saat itulah Kiba mengambil keputusan yang akan menentukan masa depannya. Dengan kerennya dia bersumpah di depan teman-teman untuk mendapatkan kembali hati Tamaki dan menikahinya. Tekad tersebut semakin kuat saat hubungannya dengan Akio semakin dekat. Kiba bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengenali anaknya sendiri. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat cara tertawanya saja Kiba yakin bahwa Akio adalah darah dagingnya.

Selain itu, ada alasan lain yang membuat pria itu semakin bersemangat. Adalah kesimpulan yang baru saja dia ambil setelah menyelidiki tingkah Tamaki saat berada dekat dengannya. Kiba berani dengan pedenya mengklaim bahwa Tamaki masih mencintainya. Terbukti dari segala kegugupan dan rona merah saat wanita itu salah tingkah dengan tingkah Kiba.

 _TOK... TOK..._

Suara ketukan di pintu ruangan tidak berhasil membangunkannya. Bahkan dengkuran yang melantun dari mulutnya terdengar semakin keras.

 _Cklek_

Sepertinya si pengetuk pintu tidak cukup sabar menunggu pintu dibuka sehingga dia memutuskan untuk masuk sendiri.

"Kiba!"

Wanita berrambut pirang pucat itu menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kiba.

"Kiba, bangun!"

Dan belum berhasil juga membuat pria itu terbangun.

"Woy... _dogboy_! Bangun! Anakmu masuk rumah sakit."

Dan secepat kilat pria bertato segitiga merah di pipi itu terlonjak. Posisinya menjadi terduduk. Wajahnya masih menampakkan kebingungan.

"Anakku masuk rumah sakit?"

Sepertinya jaringan-jaringan di dalam otaknya mulai bekerja dan saling menyambung, menghantarkan respon ke saraf-saraf di seluruh tubuh.

"AKIO? Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?"

Sebelah tangannya menyambar jaket yang tergeletak di meja, sebelah yang lain menarik wanita di sebelahnya untuk ikut bersama.

"Ho-Hoi... Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit itu, Ino!"

"Ho-hoi... Aku harus mengurus toko, Inuzuka!"

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan protes Ino, Kiba terus menarik tangan wanita itu dan membawanya ke motor.

"Naik!"

"Ta-tapi..."

Dan sepeda motor _sport_ itupun melaju dengan kencangnya.

Sementara di parkiran mobil kantor kepolisian tersebut, seorang pria berrambut hitam legam dan berkulit putih pucat sedang berdiri bersandar pada badan mobil Vi*s hitam, tersenyum dengan polosnya. Menunggu sang istri keluar dari gedung megah tersebut.

(*)

Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah akibat pekerjaan yang cukup membuatnya sibuk beberapa hari terakhir. Namun, ia menolak untuk beristirahat. Ia menolak untuk bersantai-santai di rumah sementara separuh nyawanya tengah terbaring di sini.

Matanya memandang sendu sosok kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Jarum infus menempel di pergelangan tangan mungil sosok tersebut. Kakinya terbalut perban dari pertengahan tulang kering hingga ujung jari.

Tamaki meneteskan air matanya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus rambut sang anak yang selalu mengingatkan wanita itu pada pria di luar sana yang telah menghancurkan dirinya.

Tapi setegar apapun kemauannya, tubuhnya kini mengkhianati. Tamaki tertidur di samping ranjang sang anak. Cekungan gelap menghiasi bagian bawah matanya.

 _Cklek_

Sampai-sampai suara pintu ruang perawatan yang dibuka pun tidak mampu menyadarkannya.

"Tamaki..."

Kiba berlari mendekati wanita itu. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal akibat berlari dari parkiran motor ke ruang rawat yang berada di lantai dua ini.

Disentuhnya dahi sang wanita dengan punggung tangannya. Panas. Dengan panik pria itu mengangkat Tamaki dan membawanya dengan berlari keluar kamar. Bibirnya berteriak-teriak memanggil perawat dan dokter.

"Dokter... Suster... Tolong..."

Beberapa paramedis yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya pun segera menghampirinya. Memandunya menuju ruang pemeriksaan di lantai satu.

"Kiba?"

Ino yang baru saja menaiki tangga untuk ke lantai dua mengernyit heran. Rasanya dia melihat rambut coklat temannya berada di tengah kerumunan tenaga medis. Mengendikkan bahunya cuek, wanita itu melanjutkan langkahnya. Mencari ruangan tempat Akio berada.

Sebenarnya dia sangat kesal karena sikap Kiba tadi. Dia dipaksa untuk ikut membonceng motor laki-laki itu dan dibawa pergi ke Taki. Bayangkan saja, perjalanan Konoha-Taki yang berjarak hampir 100 km itu biasa ditempuh dalam waktu sekitar 4 jam dengan mobil. Tapi kali ini dengan kecepatan super motor Kiba yang diberi nama Akamaru itu hanya ditempuh dalam waktu 2 jam. Bisa kau bayangkan sendiri bagaimana laju motor itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi Ino terpaksa memeluk erat tubuh pria anjing itu. Mulutnya tak henti-henti merapalkan doa agar diberikan keselamatan. Sesekali mengumpat dan berteriak kasar saat motor yang ditumpanginya nyaris terpeleset atau bahkan berpapasan dengan kendaraan lain.

Belum cukup sampai di situ. Saat motornya sudah mendarat di parkiran rumah sakit ini, Kiba langsung berlari meninggalkannya yang bahkan belum sempat mengatur nafas sedikitpun. Bukankah itu mengesalkan?

Tapi mau bagaimana juga Ino memaklumi keadaan temannya yang sedang kalut itu. Senyuman bertengger di wajah cantiknya saat menemukan ruang rawat Akio. Wanita berrambut pirang pucat itu masuk dan mendapati keadaan yang mampu membuat hatinya tercubit. Ino melangkah mendekati ranjang. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari mencari-cari sosok Tamaki atau Kiba. Tapi tak seorangpun yang ditemuinya. Dia bahkan mengecek kamar mandi, berpikiran jangan-jangan Kiba malah berbuat mesum lagi dengan Tamaki. _How silly_.

Wanita itu akhirnya memilih duduk di kursi di samping ranjang. Tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel pintar dari tas mungilnya dan mulai menyentuh tombol-tombolnya.

 _To : Husbando_

 _Sayang, Kiba menculikku dan membawaku ke Taki. Tolong selamatkan aku!_

Bibir wanita cantik itu kini menyeringai.

(*)

Entah sudah berapa jam dia tertidur saat menjaga Akio.

Akio?

 _SNAP!_

Kelopak mata itu membuka lebar. Tapi justru bukan tubuh anaknya yang dia temukan, melainkan tubuhnya sendiri yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang. Matanya menatap langit-langit. Berpikir apakah saat ini dirinya masih bermimpi.

Tamaki mencubit lengannya pelan dan meringis kesakitan. Ternyata memang bukan mimpi. Wanita itu kemudian duduk, kedua tangannya mencengkeram sisi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar menyiksa. Tapi bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Dia harus menjaga Akio, belahan jiwanya yang tengah terbaring karena tertabrak mobil saat mengejar bola yang menggelinding ke jalan raya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Matanya membelalak lebar saat mendengar suara berat pria yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu pikirannya. Err- lebih tepatnya sudah sejak dulu.

Kepalanya mendongak menatap Kiba yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Tamaki melirik nampan yang sedang dipegang pria itu. Asap mengepul dari mangkok yang berada di atasnya. Aroma kaldu dan sayur masak pun menyambangi indera penciumannya.

Tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi cukup keras.

 _Kruuuyuuukkkk_

Keadaan hening sejenak. Lalu dipecahkan oleh tawa geli pria bertato segitiga merah di depannya. Tamaki memalingkan mukanya yang telah memerah padam. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang telah mempermalukan diri di depan orang lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perutnya memang belum terisi apapun semenjak Akio masuk rumah sakit.

"Makanlah."

Tamaki mengabaikan ucapan Kiba dan malah menyibak selimut yang membungkus separuh badannya.

"Aku harus menemani Akio."

"Makanlah dulu, Tamaki. Tadi dokter bilang kau kelelahan dan kurang asupan."

Tamaki mendelik tak suka. Dengan sekali hentak kedua kakinya telah menyentuh lantai.

"Apa pedulimu?"

Wanita itu sudah beranjak pergi, namun kalah cepat. Wanita itu mendengus kasar saat melihat Kiba yang berlari cepat ke arah pintu dan menguncinya. Memasukkan kunci ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau boleh keluar setelah menghabiskan makananmu."

Tamaki melipat kedua tangan dan meletakkannya di depan dada.

"Aku harus menemani anakku, Kiba! Dia sedang sakit dan tidak ada yang mengurusnya."

Tatapan Kiba melembut. Dia kenal Tamaki yang ini, Tamaki yang dulu selalu melayangkan pandangan permusuhan kepadanya.

"Ada Ino bersamanya. Sekarang kau makanlah dulu. Kalau kau sakit si-"

"Memangnya kau peduli, Inuzuka? Setelah menghancurkan hidupku, sekarang kau datang lagi untuk menambah penderitaanku?"

Wanita itu tidak kuat lagi menahan emosinya. Air mata mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Bahunya bergetar dan kepalanya menunduk. Sementara Kiba hanya terdiam, tidak mampu mengucap apapun. Hatinya ngilu saat mendengar ucapan Tamaki selanjutnya.

"Kumohon, Kiba... Kumohon... Pergilah dan jangan ganggu kami lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku juga sudah bahagia. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku punya Akio... Dia selalu menemaniku, kau tenang saja. Dia anakku-"

"Dia juga anakku." Jawab Kiba tegas.

Tamaki mendongak.

"A-apa? Dia anakku bukan a-"

Ucapannya terhenti saat dia merasakan wajahnya bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Kiba.

"Aku mohon Tamaki. Berikan aku kesempatan lagi. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu dan Akio, istri dan anakku. "

Tamaki sudah akan melancarkan protes tapi Kiba justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sshh! Biarkan aku selesai bicara dulu. Aku memang bodoh Tamaki. Banyak yang mengatakan itu, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Sai. Bahkan Naruto yang bodoh pun berani mengataiku bodoh."

Kiba menghela nafas sejenak.

"Tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu hingga tidak bisa mengenali anakku sendiri." Lanjut Kiba lirih.

Tamaki semakin gelisah, meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Kiba. Namun, akhirnya menghentikan ulahnya saat wanita itu justru merasakan tubuh Kiba yang bergetar. Nafas Tamaki tercekat.

Mungkinkah Kiba menangis? Untuk apa dia menangis?

"Kumohon Tamaki. Berikan aku kesempatan lagi. Aku tidak bisa berjanji akan selalu membuatmu dan Akio hidup bahagia, tapi aku berjanji akan selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat kalian bahagia."

Tamaki terdiam. Dapat dia rasakan tubuh kekar pria itu yang kian melemah, pelukannya yang kian mengendur. Tamaki mendongak.

Hatinya mencelos saat mendapati wajah tampan kekasih hatinya yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Kiba menangis. Hal serupa yang dilihatnya saat kematian Akamaru.

Entah disadari atau tidak, kedua tangan Tamaki terangkat. Meraih kedua pipi Kiba membuat pria itu terkejut. Mereka saling memandang untuk beberapa saat.

Tamaki menatap tajam mata Kiba. Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa mematahkan keyakinannya saat ini. Tetapi nihil. Sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan terpancar di mata pria itu. Kiba benar-benar tulus menginginkannya kembali.

Tamaki tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. Namun sama sekali tidak luput dari pandangan Kiba hingga membuat hati laki-laki itu menghangat.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Kiba mengernyit. Hatinya yang baru saja menghangat kini kembali terasa nyeri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tamaki. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan lagi. Aku mencintaimu..."

Tamaki menundukkan kepalanya. Kepalanya memutar kembali ingatan seminggu yang lalu.

.

" _Kiba benar-benar mencintaimu, Tamaki."_

 _Naruto yang berbicara saat mereka berkunjung ke kafe yang dikelolanya. Hanya berdua, Naruto dan Hinata._

" _Aku tidak bohong. Setelah sekian tahun berjalan, perasaannya tidak pernah sedikitpun berubah."_

" _Apa Kiba yang mengatakan itu padamu, Naruto?" ucap Tamaki sinis._

 _Naruto menggeleng sementara Hinata hanya diam. Di satu sisi dia ingin Tamaki menemukan kebahagiaannya yang sudah jelas-jelas itu adalah Kiba, tapi di sisi lain dia juga bisa memaklumi sifat Tamaki yang keras kepala. Bukan hanya Tamaki, mungkin dirinyapun akan berbuat hal serupa jika berada di posisi wanita itu._

" _Kiba selalu mencarimu setiap waktu senggangnya. Mengelilingi kota di seluruh negeri hanya demi bertemu denganmu dan meminta maaf. Dia selalu menolak kehadiran wanita lain, Tamaki. Padahal kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana playboy dan mesumnya dia?"_

.

"Kau berjanji?" Tamaki berujar lirih tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" OK mungkin Kiba sedikit budeg di sini.

Tamaki mendongak, menatap tajam pada Kiba.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan menyakitiku lagi?"

Kiba menggeleng membuat wanita itu mengernyit heran.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji seperti itu Tamaki."

Dan amarah kini merayapi hati wanita itu. Tangannya terkepal.

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Aku berjanji tidak akan dengan sengaja menyakitimu. Tapi aku hanya manusia biasa. Mungkin setelah menikah nanti, suatu saat tindakanku akan menyakitimu tanpa kusadari. Karena itulah aku mohon padamu. Untuk menyadarkan aku saat aku melakukan hal itu. Untuk mengingatkanku akan kesalahanku. Katakanlah dengan jujur dan lembut tentang keburukanku. Karena kau adalah istriku."

Ucapan tulus Kiba tidak terdengar sebagai gombalan di telinga Tamaki. Membuat wajah wanita itu merona merah. Entah mengapa hatinya saat ini merasa bahagia. Sejenak dia berpikir, apakah keputusannya ini sudah tepat? Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Kiba justru menyakitinya.

Tapi, hey, Kiba tadi sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu bukan? Dan bukankah ini kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan? Hidup bersama cinta sejatinya dan bahagia bersama keluarganya.

"Ba-baiklah." Cicitnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Baiklah."

"Baiklah apanya, Tamaki?"

"Baiklah aku akan memberimu kesempatan."

"Kesempatan? Untuk apa?"

OK kini Tamaki sadar bahwa pria itu sedang mempermainkannya. Lalu mendengus kasar dan menatap marah.

Kiba terkekeh melihat ulah wanitanya. Direngkuhnya kembali tubuh wanita itu dan dipeluknya erat. Sejenak kemudian diciumnya puncak kepala Tamaki.

"Terimakasih, Tamaki. Aku benar-benar bahagia, kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu."

Keduanya berpelukan erat entah untuk berapa lama.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"INUZUKA KIBAAA!"

Teriakan membahana memecah keheningan rumah sakit. Si pemilik suara sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pandangan aneh dan curiga yang mengarah padanya. Tujuannya hanya satu, mencari pria yang telah dengan lancangnya menculik istri tercintanya.

Sai memang bukan pria temperamen. Tetapi jika itu sudah menyangkut wanita pemilik hatinya, dia bisa berubah menjadi beringas.

"Halo, Sai... Kau kenapa? Seperti kesetanan begitu."

Dan bodohnya Kiba, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kesalahannya. Malah menyambut Sai dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan.

Jadi, pria itu jelas kaget saat Sai malah menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar dan menatapnya marah.

"Ho-hoi, ada apa ini? Ino, apa yang terjadi pada suamimu?"

Dan wanita yang dipanggilnya justru mengendikkan bahu cuek dan melanjutkan canda tawa bersama Tamaki dan Akio.

OK Kiba, berdoa saja lukamu tidak parah ya. Ah author lupa, kau kan pemegang ban hitam karate dan seorang polisi. Pasti bisalah ya menghadapi Sai.

Yosh! _Good Luck_!

.

.

.

 **Horee... Syukurlah sudah bisa menamatkan fic ini. Mohon maaf untuk** _ **update**_ **an yang lama. Nai sedang sibuk di dunia nyata.**

 **Terimakasih untuk Idha Afifi dan** _ **readers**_ **lain yang dengan setia menunggu fic ini tamat. Arigato gozaimasu.**

 **Nai pengen buat KibaTama lagi nih. Setuju nggak? Hehehehe.**


End file.
